Crossover hearts
by Ranger24
Summary: Kingdom hearts. When Naruto is riped from his home and his friends by a strange and evvil force known as the heartless he gains the power of the keyblade. Noow he must team up with Church and Caboose to fight them and find his freinds! Langauge.
1. Cast

Ranger24: This one of the stories I promised in my "2007 looking back" story. I've been procrastinating due to myself having a hard time figuring out which worlds to go to, who the princess of the heart are and who the summons are. But finally I have it. I also apologize for using characters from other people's parodies on this in my version. So here's the cast of my very own Kingdom hearts parody…

**Crossover hearts!

* * *

**

Cast

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sora- Naruto (Naruto)

Riku- Sasuke (Naruto)

Kairi- Hinata (Naruto)

Donald- Church (Red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles)

Goofy- Caboose (Red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles)

Jiminy- 343 Guilty Spark (Halo)

Chip and Dale- Tucker and sergeant Johnson (Red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles and Halo)

Pluto- The Arbiter (Halo)

The final fantasy cast members as themselves.

Queen Minnie- Cortana (Halo)

Daisy- Tex (Red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles)

Malefiecent- Orochimaru (Naruto)

Kings message- Andy the bomb (Red vs blue: the blood gulch chronicles) [What? I guy can't have a little fun with his story? Andy is cool!

* * *

Ranger24: What do you all think? It's a start but I still need to work out the kinks. Also I have some announcements. First this version will be based primarily of the Manga since I don't own my own copy of Kingdom Hearts or even a PS2 for that matter. Second this will be the first story that I will not write in script. This is the test of it to see if I like and if I do then any future projects will be in normal formatting. In the meantime try and figure out who king Mickey is! Read and review! 


	2. Prolouge: awakening

Ranger24: Okay when I said this would be based almost entirely on the Manga that doesn't mean I'm excluding this crunchy nugget or anything else that's good.

Also I tried some tests writing in nonscript and realized I just don't like it. I guess everyone has there own preferred style.

* * *

Prologue: Awakening.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing but darkness. Darkness. It was all around him impenetrable. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to move his arms or legs but he couldn't move. Then there came a flash of light and he found himself of a large circular platform. It looked like a window in a church. It was decorated with the image of a girl. She didn't look much older than Naruto. She had red haired tied up in a bun with small spikes in the back. Around her image was a circle of strange creatures.

Naruto (thinking): Okay where the hell am I?

Then a voice floated out of the darkness. It was quiet but clear to him.

???:_ So much to do so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid._

Naruto: Hey are you calling me a coward!

???: _The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Naruto: Duh I'm not a friging three year old!

He took a step forwards. Instantly three balls of light appeared and took the shape of three stone blocks. On each was a different weapon. The first was sword with a green X surrounded by black on the hilt. The second was what looked like a staff with the same X as before. Then last of all a glowing blue green shield at the center of which was another X.

???: _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well._

Naruto tood there for a moment thinking very hard. Then he made his way over to the sword and picked it up.

???: _The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

Naruto: Ummm… Okay.

The sword vanished.

???: _Okay? My god you are dense._

Naruto: HEY!

???: _Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Naruto glanced from the staff to the shield scratched his head then…

Naruto: Eni, mini, miny, mo…

???: _JUST PICK ONE OF THEM ALREADY!!!_

Naruto shrugged and picked up the shield which then vanished.

???: You've chosen the power of a warrior and given up the power of a guardian. Is this the form you choose?

Naruto nodded and the three stone blocks and the staff vanished.

???: _You've gained the power to fight._

The sword suddenly reappeared in Naruto's hand. Naruto swung it around a little.

???: _Alright! You've got it! Use this power to defend yourself and others._

Naruto raised an eyebrow but suddenly on his left appeared three strange little black creatures, with luminous yellow eyes, and strange antenna's on their heads.

Naruto: Where did those guys come from?

???: _There will be times you will need to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Naruto lunged forward to attack the creatures and sliced ones head off! Instantly the other disappeared. Suddenly a darkness gather about the platform swallowing Naruto with it! When he woke up he was on another platform similair to the one before but with a different image. This one was of a woman in purple with red hair. On one end was a large door. Cautiously he made his way over to it and tried to open it.

???: _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

Suddenly Naruto found himself in his home town of Khohana surrounding him were three people. One was a young girl with pink hair. Another was a boy with a feral face and a grey hoody. The last one was a boy with a very strange coat and sunglasses. His friends Sakura, Kiba, and Shino. They asked him a whole bunch of questions that don't really matter. Then the voice summed it all up.

???: _Okay your afraid of being alone, you want to see rare sights, and you want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun still shines your journey should be pleasant. Remember, the day you open the door is both very far off and very near._

Naruto: Are you talking about the door back there or some other door?

???: _The door back there dumbass._

Naruto: HEY!

Suddenly he was on another platform. This one was adorned with the image of a girl in Japanese school girl clothes and with long black hair. A dozen of the same little black creatures surrounded him! They charged and Naruto started hacking away at them! His sword cut through them with ease! Very soon all of them had been destroyed.

Then he noticed a small circle on the ground curious he made his way over to it. The instant his foot touched it a stain glass stair way appear spiraling up into the air.

Naruto (Thinking): Well, only one way to go.

He made his way up the steps.

Twenty minutes later…

Naruto finally reached the top of the stairs and the next platform. He collapsed onto the ground gasping for breath.

Naruto: Need… more… time… on… stair… master.

???: _Get up all ready._

Naruto groaned and walked onto the platform not even caring to look as the image.

???: _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw to his horror that his shadow was rising out of the ground! Naruto ran for it!

???: _But don't be afraid. And don't forget-._

He reached the end of the platform and teetered on the end nearly falling into the darkness! He whirled about to face the monster that was now a giant with a big heart shaped hole in its chest Naruto drew out his sword.

Naruto: Bring it on big guy!

Naruto charged at it as it swung a massive fist at him! The fist hit the ground making a large shockwave sending Naruto flying into the air! He hit the ground and charged again at the monster! It swung again but this time he jumped over the shock wave and sliced it in the hand!

Suddenly he was face to face with it!

???: _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Dark clouds surrounded him and he struggled with them but he couldn't get free!

???: _So don't forget._

All he saw was the dark shadows around him as the voice rang in his head.

???: _You are the one who will open the door._

* * *

Ranger24: That's the awakening. Everyone is pre shipudden appearance. Also Halo 3 will update today and lord of the rings tomorrow. Read and review! Next chapter we meet the rest of the main characters! 


	3. Chapter 1: Setting the stage

Ranger24: Okay, liking the reviews I've been getting. So lets get this really going.

The river I'm talking about is the one Naruto learned the summoning jutsu... It works!

Also Church is using speacil sniper rounds that cast the spell he uses.

Ten points to Chibi Skitty for correctly answering the question.

* * *

Chapter 1: Setting the stage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He was just lying by the bank of a river. He yawbed and lay back into the grass, only to have an indigo haired girl staring back at him! He shot up in second in suprise the girl giggling. He rubbed the back of his head face red.

Naruto: Give me a break Hinata.

He and Hinata had been friends since age six. The events of that day were a little odd what with Hinata washing up on the banks of the river with no memorey of where she had come from and then became adopted by the hyuga clan.

Hinata: Well I thought I'd find you snozzing around here, Naruto.

Naruto: No! Umm... I wasn't napping... I was... um... a break?

Naruto was again having a bit of red face. He had been taking a nap when he was supposed to be helping out with building the raft. Hinata sighed and draged him to his feet.

Hinata: Come on then, we'd better get going.

A few minutes later they were heading up the river to the water fall that was the start of the real river. Naruto was deep in thought.

Naruto (thinking): That dream it was so... weird. Who stuck something up his...

Hinata: Hey Naruto what are you doing?

Naruto shook himself out of his little thought bubble. Hinata was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto: Ehh. Nothing just this weird dream.

Hinata: Weird as in creepy or weird as in disgusting? Then again don't answer that question.

They soon arrived at the water fall which was about twenty feet high and surrounded by clean stones. Sitting there on the bank was a small raft with a little mast with a tiny flag with the village symbol on top. Naruto gave a little whistle of admiration.

Naruto: Well its finally done. Our raft!

Hinata: Not to bad looking.

Naruto: Well at least it's done.

Then a voice from another of Naruto's freinds floated in behind them.

???: Yeah no thanks to you two!

Naruto and Hinata turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha. He and Naruto had been freinds/rivals for a very long time since they were little kids in fact. Sasuke chucked Naruto the very large log he was carrying. Naruto caught it but collapsed from the weight and hit the ground hard.

Naruto: Ack! Medic!

Sasuke: Naruto's so lazy I had to build half the darn thing by myself. And your no better Hinata.

Hinata put on a pouting face.

Hinata: You're the muscle, I'm the one who came up with the idea.

Sasuke: Still you could've helped

Naruto: Guys I really need this thing off me!

They both looked back at Naruto who was already going blue in the face from the lack of Oxygen.

Sasuke: Oh right sorry man.

He got to work on pulling the long off of Naruto.

Several minutes later...

All three of them were siting around on the raft. All thinking. The entire reason they had built the raft was to get to wherever Hinata had come from. So far they had the idea she was from somewhere very different. Possibly even another world. They knew there were other worlds but they'd never been to any of them and no one else thought they were real. But that wasn't going to stop them from trying to get to those worlds.

Naruto: So... When we get to the ocean will we really find another world?

Sasuke: Thats the idea.

Naruto: What do you think it'll be like?

Sasuke: We'll know when we get there.

Hinata: H-hey guys! Look!

They glanced at Hinata who was holding a small charm and looking like her usual slightly nervous and or shy self.

Hinata: Sailors say having these sorts of things is good luck!

Naruto smiled and stood up.

Naruto: We're not going to need luck!

The other two glanced at him.

Naruto: Because nothings going to stop us from seeing the worlds! Right!

The other two smiled as he grined back at them. He was right, they wouldn't stop in their little quest to see other worlds no matter what.

A few hours later...

It was near dark and the shadows cast by the trees made it seem as though night was already on the forests about the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto was on his way back to the village when he heard someone call out to him.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto! Catch!

Naruto turned around and caught a small star shaped fruit. Naruto blinked for a moment then glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke: Its a paupu fruit. If you and some one else eat they say your destinys are stuck forever.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Well if you don't want it I'll take it.

Naruto: No! Its Mine! Mine! Mine!

Naruto ran off clutching the fruit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke: Okay. Weird.

Meanwhile several worlds away.

Hidden deep in the african savanhaa hidden in a mountian was a secret fortress. It was a massive maze of corriders and rooms. In inside soldiers in dark green body armor were hard at work moving crates of ammunition, food, and medical supplies. Large jeeps rolled along a large highway running down the center of the base. In the background someone is playing the halo 2 theme. All of the soldiers part way as a cobalt armored soldier makes his way down the road a sniper rifle in hand. This is Pvt Corpral Lenoard L. Church. As he makes his way down the highway he passes a marine banging on a large door.

Marine 1: Hey open up!

Marine 2: Password!

Marine 1: Password? Oh damn, I forgot.

Marine 2: I forgot what?

Marine 1: I forgot the password.

Marine 2: No you got it wrong. See it starts with I forgot but ends differently.

Marine 1: No I mean I forgot the password and I need you to open the door!

Marine 2: See now you screwed it up!

Marine 1: Just open the damn door!

Church raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

Church: Man where the hell do we get these new recurits. AND WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM!?

He follows the music to its source and finds Sergeant's Stacker, Reynolds, and Banks playing as a rock band called the sergeants.

Church: Well that answers one question.

He made his way to the ops center. After going up the ramp to the motorpool he arrived outside the ops center. He hit the switch opening the pressaure door.

Church: Man I'm glad we don't have one of those ridiculusly overly large doors with a tiny sub door that's just large enough to fit someone.

In side he brushed off his armor heading toward the large central computer area. It was a high vaulted cement room with a really big LCD screen with about half a dozen smaller screens. It also had a lot of short stair cases.

Church: Morning Chief! How you doing this morning?

Their was no response. Church paused not noticing a disruption in the air walking up behind him.

Church: Hello? Chief? Hey come on man! This isn't funny! Don't make me get Cortana! You know how she gets when you mess with us! Chief? Chief? MC? Master Chief? Hello?

Suddenly the stealthed figure appeared behind him Church whirled around a screamed like a little girl! He yanked his sniper rifle up before he realized what he was pointing it at. It was an alein a little taller than himself with a shark like head, a four mandibled jaw, hoofed feet, and ornate armor. This was the Arbiter and in his hands was a small round ball with red lights on it. That was Andy.

Church: Arbiter! You scared the bejesus out of me!

Arbiter: Church, the spartan left a message for you in the talking bowling ball.

Andy: I'm not a bowling ball I'm a bomb!

Church: Well what the message.

Andy: It's private use your little helmet connect thing.

Church groaned and pulled a wire out of the back of his helmet and inserted it into Andy's headphone port. After about two minutes he took a deep breath, unpluged the wire, and took a step back.

Church: AHHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!

He ran out of the opscenter still screaming. The Arbiter shook his head.

Arbiter: Humans.

Andy: Yeah you can always expect a shizno to freakout and run around screaming like a moron.

Meanwhile Church ran through half the base looking for a certian moron. After checking the barracks, the lower vehicle bay, the hanger, the landing pad, the main juntions, the outer landing pads he finally found who he was looking for in the motor pool. Another soldier in Mark VI armor only his was blue sleeping on a pile of crates, missiles, and barrels. Church grabbed him around the helmet and shook him violently.

Church: Get up Caboose! God damnit wake up!

Caboose: Ehh five more minutes mommy.

Church sighed loading a bright yellow magazine into his sniper rifle.

Church: All right you asked for it Caboose.

Church fired the sniper rifle but instead of a bullet a lighting bolt shot from his weapon and struck Caboose in the stomach! The moron's armor was covered in soot when the current stopped. Caboose looked a little dazed but that really wasn't much of a problem he was a carrear moron.

Caboose: Oh! God morning Church have you seen Faster Beef? He normally wakes me up. Oh and then we go to break fast! Then I go see Sheila. Then comes nap time, then food time, and then food nap time! That is my favorite time of all!

Church: One, Caboose shut up. Two, its Master Chief. And three, we have a situation on our hands!

Caboose: Huh?

Church: And it's top secret! No telling anyone!

Caboose: Cortana?

Church: No not Cortana!

Caboose: Tex?

Church: Definantly not her!

Caboose: Good morning ladies!

Church stopped his shaking of Caboose for a moment and turned around. Behind him was a little holotank on wheels with a small purple blue woman tapping her diminuative foot and other the person was wearing black Mark VI armor and holding a battle rifle. Take a guess at who is who if your right ten points to you if your wrong then minus ten.

Church: Umm...

Cortana: Church whats going on here?

Church: Uhh...

Tex: Typical.

Church quickly regained his composure.

Church: Shut up Tex. We've got a bit of a situation on our hands.

Cortana: What kind of situation?

Church: We should probably have this discussion in private.

Cortana: Okay back to the ops center then.

Caboose: Can I have breakfast first?

Cortana: Don't worry Private Caboose I'll get the guys over at the mess hall to send you up something.

Caboose: Oh! Don't forget the orange juice! I like orange juice.

Cortana: Don't worry it'll be okay.

Tex: Can we go know?

Church: Yeah let's go. I just hope the Arbiter's still in the ops center.

Cortana removed herself from the holo pad and did here weird holo walk over to the ops center while the others walked the normal way. Church deep in thought hopeing Cortana wouldn't flip out, Tex wondering what the heck was going on, and Caboose wondering what he was going to have for breakfast.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh dear? What is going on? Where's Master Chief? What is on that message that had Church running around and screaming at the top of his lungs? Will Naruto get to see other worlds? And what is Caboose going to have for breakfast? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	4. Chapter 2: Fall of a world

Ranger24: Another chapter and this one took a while so I had better see lots of reviews or eles I 'll have a sad face.

Also just to clarify Magazine is another word for a group of bullets in a case or clip OKAY! Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fall of a world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Crows Nest.

Cortana: THE CHIEF'S WHAT??

Church: See this is why I didn't want to tell you. You'd flip out, check all of the camera's, then the fleet, then go into panic, and then your going to calm down and come up with a plan.

Caboose: Baster Brief is gone?

Tex: Caboose its Master Chief.

Andy: Hey! I can replay the message any time you know!

Everyone was in the ops center which had been cleared of everyone but Church, Tex, Caboose, the Arbiter, Andy, and Cortana.

Cortana: Okay everyone calm down Andy please repeat the message.

Andy: Fine just need to rewind... Okay play back engaged.

Now as Andy began speaking his usaul loud and annoying voice was replaced by ruff and deep voice of Master Chief.

Dear Chruch,

Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out... one by one. Hate to leeave you but I have to check this out.

As your supior officer, I have a favor to ask you and Caboose.

There's someone out there with a key, the key to our survival. I need you and Caboose to gind him and protect him! Got it? Withou that Key... We're royaly screwed.

So go to Traverse town and find Leon.

Signed, Master Chief Petty officer John-117.

PS. Tell Cortana I'm sorry about leaving without her. But there's no time to waste.

PSS. Don't tell Caboose the code to the dawns refriderator. Even though he probably won't remember it if he gets started on it you'll starve to death out there.

PSSS. Church by the power invested in me I promote you to lance Corpral Lenoard L. Church. Andy's got you strips.

The message ended.

Church: Hmmm... Traverse town. And I got a promtion!

Tex: Thats another world.

Caboose: We have to find a Lion? We shoulld check the circus.

Church: Caboose it's Leon.

Cortana: Ah hell this probably isn't good.

Church: That's an understament.

Tex: Shut up asshole.

Church: Bitch.

Meanwhile at the leaf village.

The next day Naruto was scrounging around the village to see if he could find any food for the journy. They'd need it do to the unknown length of time it would take them to reach the other worlds. So in the meanwhile they planned to set out the next day at dawn.

Naruto slipped into a small cave behind the waterfall. Inside it was dark but wide. He made his way along the insides. He knew the way around. He and Sasuke had spent many day's graffiting the walls and exploring the cave. Only one drawing had been done by Hinata and that was by the back.

It was a small drawing just of his and Hinata's faces. Not to bad but not perfect. He knealt down to add to the drawing. When he was finished however a voice floated out of the darkness.

???: This world has been connected.

Naruto yelp in suprise! He whirled around a to see a figure in a hooded black cloak!

Naruto: Who the heck are you!

???: Tied to the darkness... Soon to be eclipsed.

Naruto: Huh?

He didn't have a clue what the guy was talking about.

Naruto: Hey answer me!

???: You know not what lies beyond the door. You know nothing. You understand nothing.

Naruto: Hey are you calling me stupid!

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto whirled about to see Hinata looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hinata: What the heck are you doing?

Naruto: Uhhh...

Hinata: We have to get ready for tomorrow come on!

She grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him out of the cave.

Naruto: I know! I've got Ramen!

Naruto glanced over his shoulder but the man had vanished.

Naruto (Thinking): Where did he go?

Back at crows nest.

Cortana, Church, the Arbiter, Caboose, Andy, and Tex where in the south hanger bay right infront of an open bayed pelican dropship.

Cortana: Okay guys Johnson's ready with the frigate.

Church: Great so can we go already?

Tex: Why are you in such a hurry?

Church: Because the faster we do this the less time I'm stuck with Caboose.

Cortana: By the since none of you are very good a fileing a full report I'm having him come along with you.

Church: Who's him?

Suddenly a humming blue ball like robot came flying in. Church just looked at Cortana.

Church: You're kidding, we're stuck with the talking light bulb!!!

Cortana: Don't worry sparks lazer was removed as a precaution.

Church: Well at least he can't team kill us. Tex hold the fort.

Tex: Fine go already find the key, Master Cheif, and save the day.

Caboose: Then everyone will love me!

Everyone stares at caboose for about five minutes.

Spark: Is this reclaimer retarded?

Church: No he's in fact a fucking genius... OF COURSE HE'S RETARDED!!!

Tex: Church deep breathes.

Chruch: Let's just go all ready.

Church, the Arbiter, Andy, Caboose, and Spark poured into the pelican. As soon as Church started the engines a warm cheery female voice spoke.

Sheila: Hello, and thank you for activating this pelican class Drop ship. You may call me Sheila.

Church: Sheila, Manual contol activate.

Sheila: Auto piolt deactivated, Manual flight activated.

Caboose clambered up front.

Caboose: Hi Sheila!

Church: Caboose get on the co piolt's seat and don't touch a thing. I'll fly this thing.

Caboose: Okay.

Church grabs the control stick, pulls it back, and hits the throttle! The pelican slams into the ground hard!

Church: What the?! Sheila! Invert control stick!

Sheila: Control strick inverted.

Church: Okay let's try that again.

He grabbs the stick, hits throttle and the pelican shot out the hanger bay! In the back, Caboose and the Arbiter are slammed into their seats as force of gravity takes over! Spark and Andy go flying and or rolling about hte cabin!

Church: Breaking atmosphere... Now!

There was a slight thump as presure out side became less than preasure inside. Church Brought them in towards a ship that looked like Enterprise only with its aft inverted. This was the forward unto dawn.

Church: Johnson you there?

A tall african american man appeared on the view screen next to the dash board.

Johnson: Roger that come on a board I'll have Tucker meet you in the hanger bay.

Church: Great I'm stuck with a smart alic bomb, Caboose, a pervert, an insane robot, and I have to find Master Chief and this key person!

Johnson: I know what you mean man. At least we have the Arbiter.

Church: Yeah at least.

The pelican landed and the occupants clambered out. Caboose imedately ran for the hanger trash can and tossed his breakfast. Church was quickly meet by another armored soldier this one wearing Cyan armor and holding an smg. This was Tucker.

Tucker: Hey Church! I thought you'd be a bit later.

Church: Why is that?

Tucker: I don't know thought you and Tex might be having a couple of hours long good bye sesion if you know what I mean.

Church: Up yours.

A few minutes later they were all on the bridge with Johnson.

Church: All right punch it!

Johnson: Aye Aye captain.

The ship groaned then roared as in a burst of blue light it flew of into the darkness between the worlds! Not knowing of the perils facing another world.

Back at the leaf village night had settled in over the town. Naruto was wide awake staring out at the night sky from his bed. He was all packed for the journey but still there were a few hours left before dawn. By that I mean it was nearly midnight.

As he watched the sky however everything started to go dark outside.

Naruto: What the?

He got out of bed as the wind began to hiss out side his window. He quickly began dressing. If something were to happen to the raft then they'd be stuck! He rushed outside drawing a knife for protection.

The wind began to pick up and unbeknownst to him dark figures began to rise out of the ground! He paid them no heed until he reached the village gate. There standing still gazing out at the trees as the wind started to reach hurricane speed was Sasuke.

Naruto: Sasuke whats...?

But at that moment sasuke turned around. Is eyes were bright crimson with black lines running through them! Naruto blanched and took a step back from his friend.

Naruto: Sasuke? What the heck happened to your eyes.

Sasuke: Naruto, the door is open. Come with me. Hinata's coming to.

Suddenly the same black creatures from Naruto's dream dogpiled on him! He cried out trying to reaching for something to stop him from sinking into the blackness but there was nothing! He fell into the shadows.

When Naruto awoke he was in the cave behind the water fall. He took a few steps forward and saw, to his his suprise, Hinata. She stood before door he had never noticed before.

Naruto: Hinata!

He took a few steps forward and Hinata slowly turned around. Her eyes were sad and glossy.

Hinata: Nar...uto.

Then the door behind her burstopen and tendrils of dark energy shot forth! She cried out as a great wind propeled her forward! Naruto threw out his arms to catch her but when they made contact she passed through him and vanished! Naruto whiped around!

Naruto: Hinata!

Then the darkness over came him and he was plunged into it! He struggled then the voice from his dream spoke.

???: Don't be scared.

Naruto: What? You again!

???: You posses the mightest weapon in the world!

Light flashed in his hadns momentarilly blinding him! As soon as he could see he opened his eyes. In his hand was a strange giant key. It was as long as a decent sized sword, with a hilt and grip. But the hand guard wrapped all the way around the weapon. It's blade was of shining metal and the guard was of gold! On the end was chain with the same X from his dreams on the end.

Naruto: What the? Is this a sword? Or some really weird key?

???: The Kayblade, the power within you.

Naruto: Keyblade?

Suddenly the darkness around him shattered! He was back in the village or what was left of it! Bulidings had there roofs torn off! Merchant stalls were sent flying into the air! All about him were the strange black creatures!

Naruto: Oh crap.

Suddenly a the largest creautre from his dream rose out of the ninja acdemey! It was exactly the same only in the confusion about him a whole lot scacier!

So once again he tried running as giant white orbs launched from its chest and sent buildings and houses flying into the air as peices of debre! One of the balls landed right next to Naruto and sent him flying through the air! He hit the ground hard in the midst of the smaller creatures. He groaned and got up.

Naruto: Well I guess I have no choice!

He rushed forward to face the larger creature slicing away any of the little guys that got in his way with powerfull strokes! Theydisolved as soon as the keyblade hit them and many began retreating! His path was clear! Only thing wrong? He was face to face with a forty feet tall.

Naruto: Okay same as last time pal!

The creature swung its mighty fist at him which he dodged and slashed but it held its flesh held against the blow! He struck again but the creatures other fist brroadsided him and sent him flying into a near by store! He hit the ground and rubbed the back of his bruised head.

Naruto (Thinking): Okay need a new plan. Hitting arms? No. Hit face? Why not?

He ran at a barely intact building, ran up its side, leapt into the air, and swung a powerfull two handed stroke! The creature tried to block him but Naruto's blow hit home! It stagered as Naruto's attack knocked it off blanece! Naruto hit the ground crouched.

Naruto: YEAH! SUCK ON THAT YA' FREAK!!

Suddenly the ground began to quake beneath him and rupture!

Naruto: What the...?

A black vortex formed in the sky and began sucking in everything! The building's, the trees, the lamp posts! Everything was flying up into the air! Naruto grabbed onto a gutter and held on with all his might! The force of the sucking was making his checks fly back! Then his grip failed him. He rose up into the air faster than a rocket screaming the whole time!

* * *

Ranger24: That's another chapter. You know I think I'm going to take that points thing a little farther. I ask a question at the end of each chapter and you guys answer it. THe winner will be posted at the end of the story. (If we get there. I'm like 8 through the story!) 


	5. Chapter 3: Trio

Ranger24: Sorry this took so long! I was held up by a data loss that killed half of the chapter! And then I got sick with strep throat on thursday. And that lasted till saturday! But I finnaly have it. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Trio

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The firgate _Forawrd unto dawn_ roared into position over Traverse town. As it held position Church, the Arbiter, Caboose, and Guilty Spark loaded up in the pelican. Tucker tossed something to Church.

Tucker: Catch!

Church snatched it out of the air it was a little flash drive prety much.

Church: Whats this for?

Tucker: It'll let me moniter you progress from the ship and it turns your flashlight into a camera.

Church: Thanks. I think.

Tucker: Keep in touch!

Tucker left the hanger and church lowered the pelican to the underside magnetic clamps.

Church: Johnson we're ready to go.

Johnson: Roger that. Magentic clamps disengaged.

The pelican roared as it dropped away from the _Dawn_ picking up speed and heat all the time. They shot down into the atmosphere of Traverse town! Gravity began to increase their speed. Caboose pulled out an air sickness bag and tossed his lunch.

Spark: Piolt this reclaimer is ill! We should return to the ship and get him emdical treatment.

Caboose: I'm okay! I'm okay!

About thirty seconds later they landed. Church and Caboose leapt out of the back weapons ready! Church had his sniper rifle and Caboose had a jackal sheild and M6G Magnum! No one was there to meet them.

Church: Okay... Man that ruins everything. UGH. Come on Caboose.

The small group made it's way into the cobble stone streets. The town was a sprawling mess of Cafe's, homes, hotels, apartments, and stores all of differing styles and shape. Here and there a few people wandered about.

Church: Man what a dump.

Caboose looked up and saw a star winking out.

Caboose: Church look! A star is going bye bye!

Church glanced up and watched as the star vanished.

Church: We have to find Leon or we're screwed.

They began to make their way down the street not noticing as the Arbiter slunk off into the shadows. Well everyone but Caboose.

Caboose: Hello? Arbiter?

Church: Caboose come on.

Caboose: But.

Church: Caboose, I'm going to give you ten seconds to get your ass up here or else... I can't be held responsable for what I'll do to you!

Caboose: Coming Church!

Meanwhile down the alley the Arbiter had gone down. He spotted two humans one a young man slumped against a crate with spikey blonde hair. The other was some thug who was releaving the first human of his wallet. The Arbiter drew out his sword.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes.

Naruto: Oww... What the...? Where the...? HEY!! Where's my wallet!

Suddenly he could here soe one screaming bloody murder! Naruto cringed against the crate.

Thug: OH GOD MY LEGS!! AHH!! BLOODY MURDER!!! AHH MY SPINE! PUT IT BACK IN!! THIS DOSEN'T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!! HRRGK!! Blegh.

There was silence.

Suddenly a strange creature with four mandibled lips appeared out of thin air in front of him! Naruto yelled out in suprise and leapt onto the crate. Then the creature spoke in a curt direct manner and held out Naruto's wallet.

Arbiter: Human, I have killed the one who stole your wallet. Tell me do you have feelings for this female?

He held up a tiny photo of Hinata that had been in Naruto's wallet. Naruto snatched it from him.

Naruto: Thanks... Ummm...? Who... and what the hell are you?

Arbiter: Sorry human I must find the one known as Leon.

Then he vanished into thin air. Naruto blinked a few times in confusion.

Naruto: Okay... Weird.

He walked out into the street and gazed about in wonder at the strange town.

Naruto: Ummm... Where the hell am I?

Naruto went to the exact oppisite direction as Caboose and Church. Soon he was in the middle of a really stupid street in the middle of the town. Suddenly a man fell to the ground and another of the black creatures this one however was taller and had a strange white helmet. Naruto whiped out the keyblade ready for the fight!

Naruto: Great more trouble.

He cut the creaute with a feirce swipe of the keyblade but dozens of the smaller creatures appeared around him! Naruto was surrounded!

Naruto: Okay now would be a good time to run!

So he ran for his life from the mob of hissing creatures! He ran straight into a store and slamed the door shut behind him gasping for breath.

???: Hey kid what'd you want?

Naruto looked towards the counter and saw a man with a white shirt and blue jeans. He had blonde hair and a tooth pick sticking out of his mouth. He was holding a copy of the hit adult novel Icchi Icchi!

Naruto didn't answer and the man set his book down.

???: Well if you're not here to buy anything then scram!

Suddenly the creatures outsides started pounding on the door! The man glanced at Naruto's face then sighed.

???: It's them again? Darn heartless.

He rummaged behind the counter and pulled out a strange device that looked like a camera. He walked over to the door and pushed Naruto out of the way.

???: Move.

Naruto: Wait! Don't open the...!

The man opened the door and slamed both of his thumbs into its controls! A massive beam slamed into the creatures outside vaporizing them! Naruto was having an anime jaw drop!

???: YOU CREEPS ARE BAD FOR BUSSINESS! SCRAM!!

As soon as the coast was clear Cid slammed the door shut and went ack behind the desk.

Naruto: What... Are those things?

???: Their heartless. Creautres made of pure darkness. They eat other peoples hearts to surivive and multiply.

Naruto: Hey gramps?

???: It's not Gramps it's Cid.

Naruto: Right Cid. Is this another world? Last thing I remember those heartless things were attacking my home and now I'm here.

Cid: This is traverse town kid aplace for those who lose their home lands.

Naruto: Hey its Naruto not kid! Any way I'm looking for my freinds Sasuke and Hinata.

Cid: Kid I'm not sure if their even still a live what with the heartless and all. You could look around town for them though.

Naruto sighed. An apple hit him on the head.

Naruto: Ow! What the...? IT'S RAINING APPLES AGAIN!!

Naruto screamed and started running around the shop.

Meanwhile with Church and Caboose...

Church: Leon!

Caboose: Lion!

Church: Caboose the guys name is Leon not Lion!

Caboose: OH! Sorry Church.

Church sighed and sat down on the steps of a house.

Church: Argh! We're never going to find the key at this rate!

Caboose: And we have lost the Blagiter.

Church: THAT'S THE ARBITER!

???: Excuse me.

Church looked up to see a young woman in a pink dress with braided brown hair standing over him.

Tucker: _Bow-chicka-bow-wow._

Church: _Shut up Tucker._

He turned off his radio for the next five minutes.

Church: Yeah what do you want.

???: Did Master Chief send you?

Back at Cid's...

Naruto had finally calmed down enough to leave the shop though he was very hungery. Suddenly a voice floated out of the shadows.

???: They'll keep coming after you.

And young man wearing a black jacket and holding a strange weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and pistol emerged from the shadows of an alley.

???: As long as you continue to weild the keyblade.

Naruto: Who the heck are you?

???: Hand over the keyblade and I won't have to hurt you.

Naruto: Not a chance!

Naruto lunged forward and their blades clashed! The man blocked his blow then countered! Naruto parried and tried an over head attack! The man blocked him again and kicked Naruto into some trash cans! Naruto struggled to his feet, wiping some trash of his clothes.

Naruto: Okay, no more mister nice ninja!

He rushed the man, dodged the mans strike, and hit the man in the side! He staggered back and fell down on one knee clutching his side. Naruto lowered the keyblade.

Naruto: Alright who are you and what do you want... with the... Never mind.

Naruto fell over from hunger and exhaustion. A young girl in in a mix of green and yellow clothes walked over to Naruto's assaliante.

When Naruto awoke he thought he could see Hinata standing oveer him.

Hinata: Are you okay?

Naruto: Hinata?

???: Hinata? Who's that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!

Hinata vanished to reveal the young woman in the yellow and green small like Daisy Duke style shorts and top. Inbetween her top and really short pants was one of those fish net shirts. Naruto held back a bloody nose as well as he could.

Yuffie: I think you over did it Squall.

Suddenly Naruto realized who she was talking to. It was the same guy who'd attacked him!

???: Thats Leon.

Naruto: Hold on a second whats going on here?

Leon: Okay we don't have much time so I'll give you the short and sweet version. Basicly that keyblade is a weapon designed for killing heartless thus they have great fear of it and will try to kill you every chance they get. With that Key you can save the universe and most likely those friends you're looking for while taking down the dark empire from the inside.

Naruto was silent for a moment

Naruto: Man that was fast. So basicly I'm Keanu Revees.

Yuffie: In a nut shell thats exactly right.

Naruto: Kick ass.

Leon: Areith should have explained things to the other two by now. So we'd better start intro...

Suddenly a pair of the helmeted soldier heartless leapt in! Leon slashed them down with his sword while Naruto drew out the keyblade!

Yuffie: Leon!

Leon: Yuffie go!

Yuffie straight out the main door into another room and flattened a certain cobalt armored corporal. She ran past a confused Areith and Caboose.

Areith: Yuffie!

Back in Leon's room.

Leon leapt onto the window!

Leon: Come on kid! We've got to get out of here!

He leapt out the window into a mess of heartless! Naruto dove after him but Leon was already moving up the street!

Naruto: Hey wait up!

But a swarm of shadow heartless blocked his path. Naruto went into his fighting stance.

Naruto: Okay, bring it!

Meanwhile in Areith's room...

Caboose: Church? Church? Where did you go?

Church: Caboose I'm behind the door!

Caboose: Mister door please stop talking like Church I'm trying to find him. Master Beet says we have to find the key.

The door finally moved and Church fell flat on his face.

Tucker: _You know even with this bad angle I still got to check out both those chicks asses and racks thats why I'm a pro._

Church: Tucker, seriously! Shut up!

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto: Okay I'm lost.

He was fighting heartless none stop and he'd lost track of Leon now he was in some big square outside the hotel.

He was now facing like five soldier heartless. One of then launched a spining kick attack on him, but Naruto amputated its leg! Two more tried to attack him but Naruto cut them down as easily as the first. The fourth tried using its claws to attack his heart but Naruto got him good. The fifth one just stood there as Naruto sliced it in half.

Naruto: Man these guys suck.

Meanwhile on the roof of the hotel...

Caboose and Church had some how ended up on the roof of the hotel and they were surrounded by heartless of both types so far seen in this fanfiction. Church brought out sniper rifle and loaded a red magazine into it. Caboose pulled out his shield.

Caboose: Church I think these are the heartless thingys the nice lady was talking about.

Church: Really Caboose I didn't know.

Caboose: What do we do?

Church: Kill them duh! Fire Shot!

Church fired a single shot that burst into flames and burned the lead heartless Caboose however tripped over his own feet.

Caboose: Church! I'm falling!

Church: I got... Never mind.

They were falling and both half ton soldiers slamed right onto Naruto. Poor Naruto, he was flatened underneath two guys in mark VI armor which weighs more than half a ton. So that was two tons on Naruto's back. So preety much Naruto was on bottom Church in the middle and Caboose on top.

Church: Man we're lucky this little blonde guy broke our fall.

Caboose: Church, look! He's got a giant house key!

Church: Key what are you...?

Then he spotted the keyblade in Naruto's hand.

Church: THE KEY!!

Suddenly a bell tower started ringing wildly! All three of them gllanced up as a gaint suit of armor smashed down to the ground then reassembled itself! Nothing was supporting the armor all it was doing was floating around with a big black heart with a red X on its chest.

Naruto/Church: Oh crap.

All three of them scrambled to their feet! Everyone brought out there weapons!

Naruto: Stay back! I've got this!

Naruto rushed the heartless swing at its chest! Suddenly one of the armors giant hand smashed him down! Naruto hit the ground rolled to his feet and blocked its counter attack! The fist slowly began to push him back! He gritted his teeth trying to stand hhis ground but the second fist came flying at him! The hand had sharp claws on it! He braced for the impact!

Church: FIRE SHOT!

There was a muted crack and a rush of heat! Naruto opened his eyes. The fist had been forced back and was singed by fire! Naruto glanced back at the two soldiers. Church's sniper rifle was smoking and Caboose went into a combat stance! The heartless roared, removed its fist from crushing Naruto, and swung at Church! Caboose sprung into action and blocked the heartless's blow with his sheild, threw back its punch, and then shot it with his magnum!

Caboose: I am Caboose! The heartless destroyer!

Everyone, even the heartless, were having an anime sweat drop. Naruto however took the oppourtuniny to slice off one of the heartless's arms! This snapped everyone back into the fight! Church and Caboose ran over to Naruto's side!

Church: We'll cover you take him out!

Naruto nooded and the three of them attacked! Church fired three more flaming shots at its arms and legs! Caboose blocked its blows and countered with his pistol! Naruto moved in with the keybade and hacked up it with his keyblade! Soon the other arm fell off!

Naruto: Yeah one...!

WHAM!

Naruto was sent flying into a brick wall by the heartless's boot! He sturggled out of the rubble. He was covered in buises and a really nasty cut on his arm.

Church: Hang on kid!

Church yanked out the empty red magazine and slapped in a green one. He took aim at Naruto and fired! Instantly all of Naruto's wounds healed! He felt like a million bucks.

Naruto: Thanks.

Church instered a fresh fire shot.

Church: Less talky more killy!

Naruto nodded and dodged a second blow from the heartless! Flanking it he sliced off its right leg! The heartless rounded on him and sent its boot flying at him again! Caboose however leapt into the line of fire and blocked the boot!

Naruto: Thanks!

Caboose: Hurry up and make this thing go bye bye! He is very heavy!

Naruto got around Caboose and sliced the heartless foot in half with the keyblade! Church rushed over to them.

Naruto: Did we kill it?

Suddenly the heartless moved forward chest section spinning like a top! It rushed at them and sent a three of them flying like bowling pins! Church crashed into the ground rubbing his head.

Church: Nope.

They scrambled to their feet and tried to counter attack but only Church's could touch it! Naruto suddenly had a birllant idea! He drew back and hurled the keyblade into the heartless! It hit it and knocked it out of control and it crashed down to the ground! Naruto grabbed his weaon and lunged forward!

Naruto: Here's the final blow!

He slashed the keyblade up the heartless's chest! Light flashed from its center! At that moment Leon, Yuffie, and Areith rounded the corner to the square just in time to watch the fire works! Yuffie had an anime jaw drop.

Yuffie: Damn.

Areith: Their good.

Leon: Well I'll be damned.

Naruto, Church, and Caboose stared about the area a the burned courtyard.

Naruto: So... we won?

Caboose: Yeah! We win! Thats one for us!

Chuch: Okay we've got some talking to do.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

About two minutes of very lengthy explinations...

Naruto scracthed his head thinking about everything this strange guy had just told him. Leon, Ae

Naruto: So let me get this straight. Your boss, who destroyed an entire army by himself and fleet of warships, dissappered from yor little fortress in the mountains, told you guys to find me, and then you found me after I folund out that I'm backing a key shaped death device. Right?

Church: Yeah thats about it.

Leon: Naruto you should go with them, esspacily if you want to find your freinds.

Naruto was thinking deeply.

Naruto: So we might find Hinata and Sasuke while we're looking for your boss?

Church: Sure.

Caboose: Really Church.

Church opened a porivate comm channel to Caboose.

Church: Hell if I know, but we might.

Naruto: All right I'll go with you guys. Umm... What are your names?

Church: What we didn't mention that?

Caboose: I know my name! You can ask me if you forget.

Church: Yes thank you. Anyway I'm Church.

Caboose: And my name is Caboose.

Naruto: Well I think you said your name already. But my name's Naruto.

Church: Well at least it dosen't sound like a girls name like Sora.

Meanwhile some world far away...

In avery dark room several evil people. They were watching a hologram of our three heros.

???: That punk took out that giant heartless!

???: Such is the power of the keyblade the childs strength is not his own.

???: Throw him to a heartless I say, easiest method of getting rid of him.

???: Those two are Master Chief's lackeys.

???: HERO STAYO NOMO RA.

???: What did our Sith freind say? All I got was they're ugly.

???: Well your no prize either.

???: Hey!

: Enough!

They all looked at the one figure well lite. He had a pale skinned face, yellow snake like eyes, ghostly yellow robes, and a purple sash about his waist. He smirked his lips curling like those of a snake as he gazed on the young keyblade master and his two commerades.

???: The keyblade has choosen him as it's weilder. Will he couquer the darkness? Or will it consume him? Either way he may prove quite useful.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the end of this chapter! Next chapter debus wensday. Read and review. 


	6. Chapter 4: Amnity park part 1

Ranger24: Ah Valentines day. Man it sucks. I keep having gay guys hit on me at school! Anyways. This was going to be a short chapter but I lengthened it since I have time between chapters in Halo 3. By the way the cant their doing is from the movie full metal jacket.

* * *

Chapter 4: Amnity Park part 1.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto: Okay where's your ship?

Church: Hey kid calm down. We have to stay secret you know covert. No one can know we're from another world.

Naruto: Why?

Caboose: We have to protect the world border!

Church: Order.

Leon: The heartless are disrupting the order of the worlds.

Naruto: Got it. So…? Exactly are the heartless?

Leon sighed and pulled a crumpled sheet of paper out of his back pocket. Naruto picked it up and examined it. It was written either in another language or in code.

Leon: Heartless, those without hearts. A researcher named Andrew filed a report on the heartless.

Yuffie: We think it might help solve the mystery, but it's scattered everywhere and we can't find all of it.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: What do you mean everywhere?

Areith: She means other worlds.

Church glanced at Caboose.

Church: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Caboose: That this Andrew guy lost his homework?

Church: No dumbass! Master Chief must have gone looking for the report!

Leon: We know that they feed on the darkness in people's hearts. Watch yourself there's darkness in every heart.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

World unknown.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. He gazed about himself and saw massive floating stones and a strange water fall flowing up! To say the least he didn't have a damn clue where in the hell he was or how he had gotten there.

Sasuke: Where the hell am I?

Above him was a massive castle and the same pale figure from before glanced down on him a smile curling his lips.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Back at the pelican landing site Naruto took a tour of the drop ship. It was small only enough seating for a dozen people in the back and enough room for two or three people in the cock pit. Naruto scratched his head.

Naruto (thinking): I'm the badass keyblade master and I'm going around in this tin can?

He could just imagine running into some chicks driving a massive ship up next to their tiny drop ship and laughing at the poor ship they rode in. What made it worse was naruto couldn't find any food onboard except a mini fridge full of MRE's.

Naruto: I'm going to starve.

Suddenly Church, Caboose, and two other figures walked/floated into the ship. One was the alien from before and the other was an eyeball shaped little floating blue robot thing. What was worse it was humming, very loudly.

Church: Naruto meet the Arbiter and 343 Guilty Spark, AKA Tinkerbell, Mr. Light bulb, floaty scary thing, you get the idea.

Naruto: Hey you're tat guy who killed that guy who stole my wallet!

Arbiter: So you are the one known as Naruto who has the key we were told to find?

Naruto nodded. The Arbiter sighed shaking his head.

Arbiter: Couldn't the keyblade have picked someone taller?

Naruto: Hey!

It was true though. Church had a good two and half feet on Naruto, Caboose was about two feet taller than Naruto, and the Arbiter dwarfed them all at eight feet.

343: So you are the keyblade master? I am 343 guilty spark, monitor of instillation 04. I wil be happy to assist you in any way possible reclaimer.

Suddenly a very sarcastic voice spoke.

Andy: Great you're all ready kissing up to the kid? It's his first day and he all ready has to deal with you.

The voice was coming from a small ball on one of the seats. It was black with red stripes on it.

Church: That's Andy.

Naruto: A talking bowling ball?

Church: Uh… No he's a bomb.

Naruto: Oh…

Naruto inched away from the just now insulted talking device of death.

Church climbed up into the pilot's seat. Naruto followed him and hopped into the observation seat.

Church: Sealing hatch now. We have forty minutes of air in the tanks.

Naruto glanced into the back of the drop ship and saw the back end sealing up by two intercepting panels. Naruto then realized a huge problem with them riding this thing around the universe with only forty minutes of oxygen in the tanks. Before he could stop Church however, the new corporal hit the gas and the pelican rose into the air then shot off into the atmosphere! Naruto felt himself being slammed into his seat by the Gee forces the ship meet as it went into space!

Then finally his stomach relaxed as they left the atmosphere. He floated in the air for a minute.

Church: Forward unto dawn this is pelican one, we have the key.

A gruff male voice replied.

Johnson: Roger that we left the door open for you.

Naruto then saw what they were heading towards. A rather large ship! Naruto was still gapping at it when Church landed the pelican in the hangar bay.

Church: Sergeant seal the hatch we're in.

Johnson: Roger that.

Naruto finally relaxed from the surge of the rapid ascension into space. Church flipped a few switches and the back end of the pelican opened. Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and clambered out of the ship following Caboose, the Arbiter, and Spark. Church was right behind him.

Outside the pelican in the hanger a dozen or so soldiers in black body armor stood with weapons at attention. Among them however were Tucker and Sergeant Johnson. The soldiers with them were ODST's (Orbital shock drop troopers) more colorfully known as hell jumpers. Church saluted Johnson when they exited the drop ship.

Johnson: So Church you have the key?

Church: What didn't Tucker tell you?

Tucker: Dude the camera broke when you fell off the rooftop.

Church: Oh, well yeah we have the key. Well, he has it.

Church pointed at Naruto who did a little wave Johnson, Tucker, and the marines.

Church: Johnson, Tucker, and marines meet Naruto the keyblade master. Naruto meet Johnson, Tucker, and the marines.

Naruto: Hi.

The marines, Johnson, and Tucker looked at each other then burst out laughing! Several of the marines even collapsed to the ground laughing so hard they fogged up their visors. They didn't stop laughing for about ten minutes. Finally Johnson wiped a tear from his eyes still chuckling.

Johnson: That's a good one Church you almost had me convinced you were being serious.

Church: Johnson, I'm not kidding. He's the one with the fancy key shaped sword. Show 'em Naruto.

Naruto: Okay.

Light flashed in his hands and the keyblade appeared. Johnson, Tucker, and the marines didn't laugh this time.

Johnson: Let me get this straight. The runt is going to save the universe with a freaky key shaped sword?

Church: In a nut shell yes.

There was a long silence.

Marine 1: We're screwed.

Johnson: I can't believe this kid is supposes to save our skins! I doubt he can do even ten push ups. Speaking of which. Runt!

Naruto glanced around wondering who the heck he was talking about.

Church: He means you.

Naruto: Oh.

Johnson: Drop and give me twenty!

Naruto: What!

Johnson: Talking back eh? Thirty push ups!

Naruto: Oh come on!

Johnson: Forty!

Church: Technically he's not in the military so you can't tell him to…

Johnson: Church you can join him.

Church: What the hell did I do?

Caboose: I think you made Mr. Sergeant man very angry.

Johnson: Very good Caboose, feel free to take some cookies from the pantry.

Caboose: Yeah! I like cookies!

Caboose ran off to the kitchen.

Naruto: How come he get's…

Johnson: Fifty push ups! Marines show 'em how it's done!

The marines dropped to the deck and began doing push ups.

Marines: One! Two! Three! Four! I love Marine Corps! One! Two! Three! Four! I love Marine Corps!

Naruto: That's kinda creepy.

Johnson fired his battle rifle at the ceiling. Naruto and Church instantly hit the deck.

Naruto/Church: One! Two! Three! Four! I love Marine Corps! One! Two! Three! Four! I love Marine Corps.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

After finishing their push ups Johnson was somewhat convinced that Naruto might have a shot at saving the universe, Church took Naruto on a tour of the ship. The final stop was at the ships command bridge. Church was also not wearing his helmet so his jet black hair and Shaggy style facial hair were visible.

The bridge was very small only enough room for two control consoles and a captains chair.

Church: And this is the bridge. Umm… its got three seats. Hoping for more but its only a frigate bridge. Umm… we have a coffee machine, standard four main engines, boosters and maneuvering thrusters. Oh we also have some weapons. You control that from the weapons console. That's the one on the left. The other ones navigation, that's where I sit. Caboose gets the little stool in the corner. Umm… Tucker normally uses the weapons console. You could take the captains chair.

Naruto: Awesome.

Church: Okay well that's the tour if you have any questions don't ask me. Ask Caboose, then again ask Tucker. Nevermind don't ask questions period.

Naruto: Okay can we get going now?

Church: Sure.

Church hopped into his seat and pulled up the ships inter comm. Control.

Church: All hands to stations. We are entering slipstream in five… Four…

Caboose entered the bridge followed by Tucker who had Church's repaired helmet. Tucker tossed Church his helmet and Church snapped it on while continuing the count down.

Church: … Three… Two… One! Slipstream matrix engaged!

A massive burst of blue light appeared in front of the ship! Naruto's eyes widened as they moved into it! He looked out the windows in amazement but was disappointed to see empty blackness.

Naruto: Hey what gives?

Church: Kid we're moving faster than light. That's why you can't see any of the stars.

Suddenly a red light started flashing on the navigation console.

Church: Coming up on a world now! Disengaging slipspace!

There was another burst of light and they where somewhere else entirely.

Naruto: Man that was fast.

Church: I've heard of faster but that's just infinite improbability drives and those always cause problems.

Naruto: Whatever.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

World name: Amnity Park

About five minutes later, Naruto, Church, Caboose, and guilty spark were all loaded up in the pelican and dropping from the bottom of the ship. Naruto knew now that he hated entry more than he hated exiting a world's atmosphere. They passed quickly over a town and Church set the down in a forest by its edge.

Church: Okay everybody out.

Naruto: Hey Church?

Church: What?

Naruto: Don't you think you and Caboose kind of stand out?

Church knew exactly what he was talking about.

Church: Fine we'll go in civilian clothes.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

A few minutes later Caboose and Church had changed out of their armor into hoodies and jeans. The hoodies matched their armor colors. They'd hidden their armor and the weapons in a duffle bag in that Church kept under his seat.

Naruto: Okay let's go!

Church: Hold it kid! You don't just jump out of a military aircraft and go skipping away. You have to be careful.

Church opened the aft hatch and stuck his head out.

Church: Look left. Then right.

Caboose: Safety first!

Church: Exactly Caboose.

Church and Caboose took two steps out of the pelican before Naruto noticed a problem and he grabbed onto their hoods.

Naruto: Uh guys! Look down.

Church: Down?

Church and Caboose looked down. Church had parked them on the edge of a cliff.

Church: Oh. Son of a…

A second later they started falling, Naruto got dragged along behind them! Ten feet later they crashed into each other in a pile. Church on bottom, Caboose in the middle, and Naruto on top. Church groaned.

Church: Would you guys get off my back please!

They scrambled to their feet.

Naruto: Now what do we do?

Before Church could answer a strange pale blue guy shot out in front of them! He was floating two feet off the ground.

Naruto: What the hell!

???: I am the box ghost! Fear me!

Nobody screamed.

Church: Dude you suck.

Box Ghost: Oh come on! I'm a ghost!

Church: So am I.

Church fidgeted then collapsed! Standing over him was a pale white copy of himself.

Box ghost: Oh. Crap! It's the Halfa!

The box Ghost flew off screaming!

Church: After him!

Naruto however just stood there staring at him.

Naruto: How the heck are you a ghost?

Church: Kid there are something's that take to damn long to explain and are just to plain freaky to understand.

Naruto: Okay.

Church jumped back into his body and the three chased after the Box Ghost, Spark followed them from above. After chasing the freaky Box Ghost into the town they arrived outside a very large brick building with a strange flying saucer shaped thing on the roof and neon green letters spelling out Fenton works. The Box Ghost phased right through while Naruto came to a halt at the door Caboose stopped right behind but Church crashed into them!

Church: What the hell!

Naruto: It's someone's house man we can't go inside! And it's locked.

Church: UGH! Move!

Church Jumped out of his body phased through the door the opened it.

Church: Come on!

They ran down a flight of steps to a large basement laboratory. On the far end was a metal door with yellow and black tape on it.

Naruto: Where'd he go?

Church: Must have gone through that door come on!

Church and Naruto grabbed onto the door seam and heaved! Nothing happened the door didn't budge. They tried three more times before they gave up rubbing their sore muscles.

Naruto: We can't open it.

Caboose: I can do it.

Church: No way Caboose that thing weighs like five thousand pounds!

Caboose walked over to the door and pushed it open with his bare hands. Church and Naruto had anime jaw drops before they realized what Caboose had opened. It was a spiraling radioactive green portal.

Naruto: So… Who wants to go down the creepy green portal first?

Caboose and Church pushed Naruto into the portal. Then followed him after putting on their armor.

* * *

Ranger24: Where does the portal lead? What awaits them on the other side? Will they find their friends? Find out next time! Read and review!

Also I have some responses to reviews. Many of you have been saying that the hissing guy is Grevious. Hate to break it to you but it's not Grevious he's still in rehab from being slaughtered by well.

Flashback!

_General Grevious can be seen laughing like a made man as he slaughters a few jedi!_

_Grevious: Foolish jedi! You are no match for me and my skills!_

_Suddenly a new jedi appears still wearing his hooded cloak. He draws and ignites a blue lightsaber. Only thing is he's barely one foot tall! Grevious starts laughing._

_Grevious: They send children to face me? The jedi are true cowards! I will make this quick little jedi!_

_Grevious takes a swipe at the new jedi but the small jedi jumps into the air, back flips over Grevious, and slices off one of the general's toes. His hood falls down revealing him to be non other than, no not Yoda, but…!_

_Tucker Junior: Blarg blarg! Honk honk blarg honk blarg honk blarg honk blarg honk blarg!_

_(Translation: General Grevious! You will die for the jedi you have slain this day!)_

_Grevious: Bring it on shrimpy jedi!_

_They charge at eachother as other jedi arrive and watch the horror unfold, many of the cover their eyes or start crying from the rated NC-17 violence as the horroible slaughter commences and blood curling screaming begins!_

_Grevious: OH MY GOD!! AHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!!! MY ROBOTIC ARMS!! STOP CUTTING THEM OFF!!! OH GOD MY SPINE!!! THAT'S ABOUT ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY ORGINAL BODY!!! AHHAHAHHAAHHAHH!!! MOMMY HELP ME!!! ARGHH!!!_

_Junior is chopping all of Grevious limbs off and using his fangs and the force to ripe grievous limb from limb._

_Anikan: Somebody help that poor cyborg!_

_Obi-wan: Wait wasn't he trying to kill us?_

_The jedi think it over then pull out pom-poms._

_Jedi: Go Junior go! Go Junior go! 2! 4! 6! 8! Who do we appreciate? Tucker Junior! Tucker Junior! Go Tucker Junior!_

End flashback.

Ranger24: He still hasn't recovered from the spine transplant and the jedi went all to way to the intergalactic cheering championships and won bronze. Instead of Grevious and his droid armies, I have a sith that is from four thousand years previous. He's a member of the sith Tirmunative and known as the lord of hunger. He's a major bad guy in Star wars: KOTOR 2 and has a decrepit ship full of sith soldiers who are more like slaves to his will and hunger. I'm not saying his name though. Wookiepedia it if you want.

Also Grevious isn't a sith since he can't use the force he's just the emperors kiss ass.


	7. Chapter 5: Amnity park part 2

Ranger24: Haven't watched a lot of Danny phantom in a while so there may be some incorrect things in this chapter. I apologieze.

* * *

Chapter 5: Amnity park part 2 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The moment they were through the portal all three of them started falling.

Church: Not again!

They were falling through a radoacitve green pit of doom! All around them were strange doors! In desperation Naruto grabbed onto one! Church grabbed his ankle, Caboose grabbed onto Church's leg!

Naruto: You know for two really thin guys you sure weigh a lot!

Church: It's the armor! Now try and open the door!

Naruto turned the knob and all three of them scrambled into the room. It was dark with a little boy siting at one end watching tv.

Naruto: Hey what are you doing here?

The boy turned around anger in his eyes.

Boy: Get out of **MY ROOM!!**

He instanlty turned into a really big monster!

Caboose: You know, I wasn't really scared until right... just... now.

Naruto: Sorry.

All three of them jumped back into the abyss and resumed falling.

Naruto: Now what?

Church: No idea. But this does feel familair.

WHAAMM!!!

They crashed into something really hard. It was a strange white metal craft floating in the air.

Naruto: What the...?

Suddenly a guy with dark skin a red berret and glass stuck his hood out a hatch.

???: Hey! Whats the big idea?!

A young girl with black hair and goth make up stuck her head out of hatch to.

???: Tucker, its not like they dented the specter speeder.

Tucker (Foely): Sam they crashed into it! Danny's parents will flip!

Sam: They're on vacation remember?

Tucker (Foely): Oh yeah.

Naruto: Umm... Who are you?

Sam: I'm Sam and this is Tucker.

Tucker (Foely): Hey.

Sam: And you are?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzamaki, this is Church, and thats Caboose.

Church: Hey we know a guy named Tucker.

Tucker (Foely): Cool.

Sam: So you guys nee a lift?

Naruto: Sure.

They all hopped into the specter speeder. It was rather cramped with five people.

Naruto: So what are you guys doing in this... place?

Sam: It's the ghost zone and were looking for our freind Danny he went in here the other day and we haven't seen him since.

Church: Thats it!

Everyone looked at him.

Church: Sorry random out burst.

Naruto: Whatever. So can we help you guys find him? We're looking for a freinds to.

Sam: Sure just don't open any doors you don't know about. They lead to other ghosts realms.

Naruto: Okay so where do we start?

Sam: Pick a door and go on through.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Several hours later, half a dozen close calls, and two visits from the box ghost.

Naruto: Are we there yet?

Sam: No.

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Church: No.

Tucker (Foely): Are we there yet?

Sam: No.

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Church: NO DUMBASS!!

Long silence.

Naruto: Are we there yet?

Sam: Yep last door Skulker's.

Naruto: Who?

Tucker (Foely): Ghost zones greatest hunter. And he has a huge wish to have Danny's hide on his wall.

Naruto: Oh.

The specter speeder screamed through the door and came out over a jungle island. Sam brought the specter speeder in for a landing on a cliff. Church instantly leapt out sniper rifle in hand. As usual no one was there.

Church: Damnit.

Sam sighed and everyone climbed out.

Sam: Lets go Mr. Military.

Tucker: _Hey Church can you take position right behind her?_

Church: Shut up Tucker.

Tucker (Foely): Didn't say anything.

Church: Wrong Tucker.

Suddenly there came a very loud explosion in the distance!

Naruto: Sounds, and looks, like trouble!

He drew out the keyblade while Caboose switched on his sheild and Church slapped a fresh magazine into his sniper rifle.

Sam: Let's go!

They rushed towards the explosion epicenter as the sounds of fighting became more noticeable! Finally they came out on an open flat with lots of craters! On one end a young man with white hair, glowing green eyes, a black jumpsuit with a crossed DP on, it with white boots and gloves could be seen running from a guy hovering in the air on ajet pack with a rambo style shirt, muscled abs, and a flaming green hair who was shooting missiles at him!

Sam/Tucker (Foely): Danny!

Danny looked over to them!

Danny: Guys run!

At that moment half a dozen heartless soldiers appeared out of the ground surrounding them!

Sam: What the heck?

Skulker: Heartless attack!

Naruto, Church, and Caboose sprang into action! Church bruned two of them with his sniper rifle's fire shoot! Naruto cut down two more with the keyblade! Caboose bashed them to death with his sheild then shot them with his pistol!

Skulker: Hmm... I thought that would work. Oh well. Doing things myself was always a lot more fun.

He charged at Naruto and the gang firing more missiles! Our hero's dove for cover Church returning fire with fire! Danny sent blots of green energy at Skulker catchiing his attention!

Danny: Hey Skulker! Over here!

Skulker glared at Danny and fired several missiles at the halfa! Suddenly Naruto lunged forward and sliced off the missile pods!

Skulker: Hey! No fair!

He punched Naruto in the gut sending him flying into a tree! Naruto hit it hard and a large number of cocnuts showered him! Skulker moved towards him bringing out a flame thrower!

Skulker: Hmmm... I expected more out of the keyblade master.

Church: BLIZZARD!

Skulker found himself encased in ice!

Skulker: Aww poop.

Danny grabbed Naruto out of the pile of Coconuts.

Danny: Now I think we should run!

Church: Come on he'll never break...

Skulker smashed himself out of the ice roaring in anger!

Church: Never mind.

The small group ran for it! Skulker summoned a few more heartless and they charged after the hero's!

Danny: Split up! They'll have a harder time following a couple of groups!

The group scattered! Skulker began setting fire to the trees!

Skulker: Find them!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later back at the specter speeder...

The majority of the group stood by the little ship panting.

Naruto: I think we lost him.

Danny suddenly noticed something.

Danny: Wait where's Sam?

Everyone glanced about their was no sign of the goth girl.

Danny: We have to find her!

Naruto hefted the keyblade.

Naruto: I'm with ya'.

Danny: Thanks.

Church: Oh great we're going back into a burning jungle and I'm out of blizzard shot.

Tucker (Foely): I'll stay here and umm... guard the ship.

Church: You're a coward you know that just like our Tucker.

Tucker: Hey!

Church muted Tuckers mike.

Church: Let's go.

Tucker stood there a few minutes then sighed.

Tucker (Foely): I'm out of here.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

The small team made their way back into the jungle avoiding the fires and heartless patrol.

Naruto: Hey how can Skulker control the heartless?

Church: No idea. Maybe you have to be a total asshole.

Caboose: We'll he didn't look like a...

Church: Caboose shut up.

Suddenly a fire ball flew over their heads and set a tree on fire!

Church: F#$!

Caboose: Running time!

Skulker burned his way out of the trees laughing like a looney!

Skulker: Die now fools! Your pelts will hang over my fire place!

He quickly ignited the entire area including...

Church/Naruto/Caboose: OW! OW!! HOT! HOT!!!

All three of their bottoms were on fire! Danny was trying his best to evade the masive torent of flames while trying to get in close enough to attack!

???: Hmm... This won't do.

Suddenly Naruto felt a burt of cold air! Instantly the fire on his back side was extinguished a single snow flake flew off the tip of the keyblade.

Naruto: What the...?

Church ran past clutching his hiney!

Church: Put it out! Put it out!

Naruto: Hang on Church!

He swung himself around and a blast of cold air shot out the end of the keyblade! Instantly Church's hiney fire went out. He stoped dead in his tracks.

Church: Naruto? Did you just...?

Caboose: Put me out to!

Skulker sucker punched Naruto who flew into a tangle of vines!

Church: CURE SHOT!

Instalty Naruto's bruises and burns vanished!

Naruto: Thanks!

Skulker threw a few more fire balls at them!

Naruto: Take this!!

Several more shots of cold air flew out of the keyblade exinguishing the flames! But it couldn't get past Skulker's fire wall!

Skulker: Fools! You may be able to do magic but you can't win!

Naruto paused eyes going wide.

Naruto: Wait, I'm using magic?

Church: Naruto! Focus!

Naruto: What?

Church: Focus your power at the tip of the keyblade and imagen Skulker freezeing!

Naruto: Freezing.

He focus eyes closed. Then his eyes shot open!

Naruto: FREEZE!!!

Instanlty a massive blast of cold air shot out of the keyblade! It exinguished the fire wall!

Skulker: Oh not again.

Skulker froze instantly turning into a very large icecube! Danny punted Skulker into the air!

Skulker: I'll be back!

Suddenly the island began cracking apart!

Naruto: Oh crap!

Danny: Grab on!

They all grabbed onto his hands and flew into the air as the island collapsed below!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Back in the lab.

Danny: So let me get this straight we have no idea where Sam is?

Tucker (Foely): Yep.

Danny: Great! Her parents are going to flip!

Naruto however was examining the portal. There seemd to be a small etching of a key hole on it.

Naruto: What the heck...?

Instantly a beam of light shot out of the keyblade and struck the hole! There came a faint click and the keyhole vanished!

Naruto: What was that!

The he noticed everything had stoped. No one was moving Danny was in mid sentence, Caboose was pulling off his helmet, Church was pulling on his hoodie.

Naruto: Guys!

???: Don't worry.

Naruto whirled around to see a little baby wearing a cloak and holding a strange scepter.

???: I have merely forzen them. When I am finished speaking with you I will unfreeze them.

Naruto: Umm... Who the hell are you?

???: I am Clockwork, the ghost of time.

Naruto: Okay Clockwork what do you want?

Clockwork: I am pleased to see how quickly your power is growwing young keyblade master. You will need it for the danger ahead. Skulker was the first of a group of people intent on your destruction.

Naruto: Okay. Well what happened to Sam?

Clockwork: I am afraid that she is lost.

He changed into a decent middleage man.

Clockwork: Taken into the shadows by the darkness.

He changed again into an old man.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile in the evil layer.

???: Darn it! He beat Skulker!

???: HISSISH HOTTO SOTTO ME NO RA.

???: The boy a problem however. He found one of the keyholes.

???: HISSISH HOOT SOTRA DA.

???: Do not fear.

The same pale man as before appeared.

???: It will take him years to find the others. Besides.

Sam appeared in a strange pale light.

???: The peices are falling in our favor.

* * *

Ranger24: Where the heck is Sam? What is up with Naruto and magic? Will Tucker (NOT FOELY) ever stop having Church point his helmet at any and all weman? Who the heck is the guy who needs a sun tan? Find out next time! Read and review! 


	8. Chapter 6: Magic and reunions

Ranger24: Okay new chapter! And we meet our first summon!

* * *

Chapter 6: Magic and reunions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto gazed out a veiw port of the Forward unto dawns bridge. Since it was a short trip they weren't using the slipstream. He sighed thinking about their mission at amnity park.

Naruto (Thinking): I couldn't find anyone. Not Sam, not the Chief, not Sasuke or Hinata. Damnit where are you guys?

Suddenly Church thumping him shook him back to focus.

Naruto: OW! What was that for?

Church: Ship lives on kicking ass. And thumping you counts ass kicking ass. Thats ten minutes of extra flight time.

Johnson: Hey emo boy if you complain you have to do push ups. Speaking of which...

Naruto: Hey! I'm not emo!

Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto: I just complained didn't I?

Johnson: Yep drop and give me twenty.

Naruto groaned and got on the ground.

Naruto: Just let me fly the pelican on the way in. One. Two. Three. Four. I love marine corps.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later in Traverse town.

Yuffie pushed her why out of a bar.

Yuffie: See you later Cid.

She turned around and had a very large sweat drop. Naruto, Church, Caboose all badly burned and beaten up and Church being very pissed off.

Church: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CRASHED US INTO A COMET ON YOUR FIRST FLIGHT!!!!

Naruto: ...

Church: NOW WE HAVE TO GET SHEILA REPAIRED AND FIND LEON AGAIN!!!

They all stopped when they spotted Yuffie.

Church: ... Which is why we're here.

Yuffie: Right... Well Leon's down in the caves. Now if you don't mind I got to go. I'm going to miss my chat room with some guy I've made freinds with online.

Church: Whatever.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later in the caves.

In the very wet section of the caves Church, Caboose and Naruto were up to their knees in water.

Church: Man, this place looks like shit.

They made their way over to a flickering light, there Leon was wiping the back of his neck with a towel.

Leon: So you found a keyhole?

Church: Who told you that?

Leon: Yuffie's boyfriend from the internet.

Church: So he's on our ship? Hmmm...

Naruto: So what is a keyhole?

Leon sat down as did they.

Leon: Andrew's report states that eachworld among the stars has a keyhole which leads to the heart of each world.

Naruto: Okay.

Caboose: See thats why we have earth day.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

Caboose: Because its the worlds birth day! OH! I need to buy a present!

Church: Just give it a tree Caboose.

Naruto: Continue.

Leon: The heart of each world is something the heartless really want. Taking the heart of the world destroys the world. Thats why the keyhole must be sealed with the keyblade. You're the only one who can do it.

Naruto: Me?

Leon: Bingo.

Caboose: Bingo? Yeh! I love bingo! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! And Bingo was his nameo!

Another sweat drop strikes.

Church: Shut up Caboose.

Naruto: But why me? I'm just a kid!

Areith: Don't worry.

Everyone jumped. Standing right behind them holding a tray of lemonade was Areith.

Areith: You can do it Naruto.

Naruto: Umm... Thanks.

The three of them took a few lemonades but Leon passsed it up.

Areith: I asked Cid to fix your dropship for you.

Naruto: Oh thanks.

Then suddenly he remembered something he picked up before leaving Amnit park. Out of his pocket he brought out a small gem and a crumpled peice of paper.

Areith: Is that a peice of the report?

Naruto: Found it in the lab back in amnity park. And this thing.

Church: I keep telling you its a gummi block we use them on our ship!

Naruto: Yeah well you also said you had no idea what kinda it was.

Arieth: Take it to Cid he'll be able to explain it for you.

Church: Thanks YEOOWWW!!!!

Church droped his glass.

Leon: That's the problem with Areith's lemonade. It's very sour.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later at Cid's shop.

Cid: Bunch of lousy pin heads. Don't even know what a navigation gummi is.

Naruto: So what'll it do?

Cid: It'll allow you to go to more worlds. They fill in the gaps of your navigation database.

Naruto: Cool.

Cid: I'll install it while I'm fixing the pelican.

Naruto: Thanks.

Cid: Don't worry you ever need help feel free to stop by.

Church: Man what would we do without you.

Cid: Well I do have something you guys need to do.

Naruto: What?

Cid grinned at them.

Cid: Ever hear of give or take? I need you to take this book to the big house in the third district.

Cid handed them a battered old book with fading red letters on the cover. KND.

Naruto: What is it a love Dairy?

Cid: GET OUT!!!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later in the third district...

After fighting a lot of heartless they arrived at a very small house in the third district. Naruto pulled open the door and entered a very dark tunnel winding down into the earth and into a massive cavarn.

Church: What is it with this place and underground caves?

Naruto: SOmething about this place looks familair.

Suddenly he thought he saw a certain girl.

Hinata: Hey dosen't this remind you of the secret spot?

Naruto: Huh? Hinata?

BANG!!!

Church: HOLLY SHIT!!

Naruto whirled around and found what appeared to be young man wearing strange purple armor and holding a green staff. He coughed and spluttered.

???: Damn. Never teleport while standing over a volcano.

Church: Umm... Who the hall are you?

???: My apologieze I am Dark Magicainmon and you are no doubt Naruto the keyblade master.

Naruto: Yeah.

Dark Magicainmon: Please come with me.

Naruto glanced back at Hinata but she was gone.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later in D.M's study.

Our three hero's were siting around a card table in D.M's study having aa couple of drinks while D.M did some explaining.

Dark Magicainmon: Your leader Master Chief asked me to train you all in the art of magic.

Church: You've seen Master Chief?

Dark Magicainmon: Yes. He has taken it upon himself to bring balance and order back to the worlds. As I said before he asked me to teach you how to use magic. Espacilly you Naruto.

Naruto: Me? Wait how did he know about me?

Dark Magicainmon: No idea. But as I was saying. You are still using the power of the keyblade by instinct. I will do my best to pass on some of my knowledge to you.

With that Naruto began learning how to use two basic spells Fire, and Cure oth of which would come in handy later. When he was finished D.M handed him a strange gem stone. It was white and seemed to have an egale feather trapped in it.

Naruto: What's this?

Dark Magicainmon: My friend here can explain that. Well techinally she's my roomate.

???: D.M! The toilet's backed up again!

Dark Magicainmon: Crap.

A young girl with brown hair and wearing a white robe with red triangles along the edges entered. Over Church's helmet Tucker gave a whistle.

_Tucker: Man this town is full of chicks._

Church again muted Tucker's mike.

Naruto: Umm...? You are?

Dark Magicainmon: Allow me to introduce ChibiSkitty Dona.

Chibi: Hi.

Dark Magicainmon: She'll show you how to use that while I deal with the toilet.

D.M's staff transformed into a pulnger and he walked up the stairs. Chibi sat own at the table pulling a drink out of the fridge.

Chibi: Okay show me what you got kid.

Naruto: My names...

Chibi: I know, you're Naruto Uzamaki of the village hidden in the leaves and the keyblade master, You are searching for your freinds and Master Chief Spartan 117. You like ramen, hanging with your friends, becoming stronger, going to new worlds, and learning new techniques. You also have a crush on your child hood freind Hinata Hyuga who vanished when the heartless attacked your world? That's about right?

Naruto was silent for a moment.

Naruto: Damn. You are good.

Chibi: Thank you. Now show me that gem.

Naruto handed it to her and she examined it. She sighed setting it down.

Chibi: This is a summon stone. They are used to call upon allies from other worlds. THe majority of summon stones are created when people lose their homes to the heartless but fail to reach Traverse town. This one here was a great warrior, a feared person, and held the honor and respect of his pers. He should help you during your journey.

Naruto: Cool, so how do I use it?

Chibi: You have to give it some power and the being within shall awaken. Observe.

She lifted another summon gem, this one yellow with a lighting bolt etched into it. Light flashed from her hand! Instantly a small yellow creature appeared!

???: Pika!

Then it vanished and the stone reappeared in her hand. Naruto had an anime jaw drop.

Naruto: Cool!

Church: Hey how come it only lasts one second?

Chibi: Because I put one seconds worth of power in it. To last longer it needs more power.

Church: Okay.

Caboose: Um... Ms. Chibi.

Chibi: Yeah?

Caboose: Could you give me a pony?

Again a very large anime sweat drop occured.

Chibi: I'm a summoner Caboose not a miracle worker.

Caboose: Oh. I want a pony.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later as they were leaving Dark Magicainmon handed Naruto the book.

Naruto: Wait we were supposed to give this to you. Not the other way around.

Dark Magicainmon: I've done all I can for this book but it won't be complete with out the missing pages.

Church: What are you talking about?

Dark Magicainmon: This book contains an entire world of it's own. That world won't be complete until all of the pages have been recovered.

Naruto: Okay.

Church: Don't tell me you want us to find them while we're on our journey.

Dark Magicainmon: Bingo. Never forget what I have taught you Naruto.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Later as they were walking away from D.M's house.

Church: Great. Now we have even more things to find.

Naruto: Hey come on it could be worse.

Suddenly a heartless lunged at them and tackled Naruto!

Naruto: Crap!

Church: Naruto!

SLICE!!!

The heartless vanished as a sword sliced it in half. Naruto got off the ground and he heard a very familair voice.

Sasuke: Hey Naruto, get your head in the game!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Naruto tackled his freind in a glomp.

Tucker: That's kinda gay man.

Church: Why won't you stay mute!

A few seconds later after Naruto got off Sasuke.

Sasuke: Well we finally did it. We reached another world.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah?

Naruto: Have you seen Hinata?

Sasuke: I thought she was with you?

Naruto groaned and hung his head. One freind down one more to go. He had been hoping that Sasuke might know where Hinata was or atleast she'd be with him. Sasuke seemed to get the idea that Naruto was pretty bumed.

Sasuke: Hey cheer up. I know some one who can help. He's this really powerfull.

Suddenly another heartless lunged out of the shadows going at Sasuke! Before he could turn to face it Naruto cut it down with the keyblade! Naruto grined.

Naruto: What'd you say about getting my head in the game?

Sasuke stared at the keyblade.

Sasuke: What is that?

Church and Caboose quickly got over to Naruto.

Church: He's the keyblade master and thats his keyblade.

Caboose: Yes and we are helping Narupo find Hinati and he's helping us find our boss Master Chef!

Church: Caboose; one it's Naruto, Hinata, and Master Chief. Two shut up.

Naruto: Oh yeah these are my new friends Church and Caboose.

Sasuke glanced at them both a strange look on his face then he snatched the keyblade!

Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke: So this is a keyblade huh?

A strange black smoke snaked out of his hands and he tossed the keyblade back. Naruto caught it but it burned his hands!

Naruto: YEOW!

Caboose: Hey Narupo can't make things hotter with out saying fire. Church, I think this Salsa guy is cheating.

Church: Caboose, I agree with you but once again you screwed up Naruto and Sasuke's names.

Once the keyblade cooled down Naruto slung the keyblade on its back with a belt he'd bought.

Naruto: So anyways, do you want to come with us? We could find Hinata together!

Sasuke was silent but Church spoke before he could answer.

Church: Naruto! We can't just bring anyone with us!

Naruto: But he's my friend and he could help us out! Right Sasuke?

He glanced back at Sasuke but he was gone.

Naruto: Hey where'd he go?

Church: Ah who cares. He looked like an asshole to me.

Naruto: Hey he's my friend! He maybe an arrogant jerk sometimes but still!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile on a roof top above. Sasuke glared down at our three hero's. Behind him stood the same pale skinned man as before.

???: You see? It is just as I told you it would be. You're gone for a few hours and he replaces you with new freinds.

Sasuke didn't speak but his glare spoke more than words.

???: Come I will help you get back at him for this.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Back with the hero's.

Naruto: Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke!

Church: Oh give it up Naruto.

Yuffie: Hey guys!

The hero's turned around to see Yuffie walking over to them.

Yuffie: The rest of us are having a meetign come on!

Later at the hotel.

Yuffie kicked down the door!

Yuffie: Have no fear! The great ninja Yuffie has arrived! With the morons.

Church/Naruto: Hey!

Inside the room Leon, Areith, and Cid just had one big sweat drop before their faces turned grim.

Leon: Orochimaru's been spotted in town.

Yuffie's face quickly took on the same serious expression.

Yuffie: What?

Naruto: Who's Orochimaru?

Leon: Way back when we had our own world everything was great. Then Orochimaru attacked with an army of heartless in tow. We lost our world in less than a day. That was eight years ago.

Cid: I managed to get these three out and safely to this dump however.

Areith: Orochimaru's been using the heartless for years. He's also probably got most of Andrew's report. Andrew was our ruler.

Yuffie: For the past few years he's been causing nothing but trouble with his armiess of heartless. They've taken down a good deal of worlds.

Naruto: Than let's stop him!

The four of them glanced up at Naruto who had a determined expressionon his face.

Naruto: We'll stop this guy and kick his sorry ass back to what ever hole he crawled out of!

Leon, Yuffie, Areith, and Cid gave some weak smiles but Naruto had a feeling they really didn't have much hope that he could beat Orochimaru.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

A few minutes later our hero's were making their way down the street to the repaired pelican.

Church: Anyone notice that we've hardly seen any heartless all trip?

Naruto: Yeah kinda. Maybe they've given up on this world.

Suddenly their came a mighty clanging noise! Right in the middle of the street was another guard armor! But this one was different, it's arms were shorter and it had red instead of blue paint on it. The hero's drew out their weapons!

Naruto: I've got to stop opening my mouth.

The battle began in earnest! Church fired his new and improved fire shot at the heartless! Caboose threw his sheild like a frisbee and it went bouncing around all over the place doing a lot of damage! Naruto slashed at its legs the keyblade!

However this guard armor was stronger than the first as they soon learned. It was able to take most of the attacks they hit it with and hit them back even harder! In five minutes Caboose was out cold, Church was out of ammo and Naruto's arms really hurt from hacking away at it's legs.

Naruto: Okay we need a knew plan.

Church: What do you want me to do? The most I can do is melee the bastard!

Naruto: Jump!

They leapt out of the way dodging it's fists again!

Church: Try the summon gem!

Naruto: Okay! Cover me!

Church rushed the heartless and smashed the butt of his weapon into it's leg!

Church: Hey tin can! Come on! Show me what you got!

Meanwhile Naruto pulled out the summon gem and focused, gathering as much of his remaining strenght as possible.

Naruto: Come on... Come on...

A glow started at the heart of the gem then slowly began to grow, spreading out ward along the gem!

Meanwhile...

Church ducked another fierce punch from the heartless!

Church: That the best you've got? Come on! I've seen old ladies who hit harder!

This time the heartless hit home with its punch and sent Church flying into a brick wall! He slide to the ground groaning.

Church: Ow.

Suddenly a burst of light shot from Naruto's hiding spot! Church could've sworn he heard an egale cry and a bell clang! Then a feather landed inbetween himself and the heartless. He glanced up and saw a strange man wearing a white hooded robe. He was covered in weaponry and his hood his face but ended in the shape of an eagles beak.

The heartless roared but the figure swan dived off the roof! He extened his left arm and Church saw a thin blade extending from the underside of his wrist! He grabbed onto it and thrust the blade deep into the side of it's neck! The heartless screamed in agony as dark energy spewed out from the wound!

The warrior leapt off its foe and a drew out a long curved sword very much like a katana! He lunged at the heartless and sliced it in the chest! A long gash was visible when he leapt out of the way of it's next attack! Naruto and Church just watched in awe.

Naruto: Damn.

Church: Who the heck is this guy?

Caboose: He's a summon Church. Duh.

Naruto and Church jumped!

Church: Caboose! How are you still awake?

Caboose: I took a nap on the ship while Naruto was push ups for Mr. Sergeant man.

Naruto: Whatever, let's just kill this thing!

The threw of the charged forward! Caboose tossed Church a fresh clip of blizzard rounds! Quickly with four people attacking the heartless it went down with serious ass kick! When the heartless finally vanished the white robed warrior bowed to them.

???: I am Altiar, of the Hassassahun. I thank you for your aid and shall be willing to assit you whenever you need aid.

Naruto: Thanks.

The Altair vanished and his gem reappeared in Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned. This might be a little less difficult.

* * *

Ranger24: Another chapter finished. Altiar is from the hit game Assassin's Creed. Just wait till you find out where our hero's go next! Read and review!

P.S Sasuke is using that sword from Shippuden.


	9. Chapter 7: Dimsdale Dilema

Ranger24: This was the only Agrabah world I could think of. This one is also a make it up as I go along. However I have got a monstro! Yes I have a monstro!

Chapter 7: Dimsdale dilemma.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Once again the pelican came falling out of the sky over some small town! Once again Naruto was at the point of tossing his lunch. They hurtled down onto a cliff outside of town where Church parked Sheila.

Church: Cid said he did some modifications including a new stealth feature.

Church hit a button and the pelican vanished.

Sheila: Stealth mode engaged. Please note the ham in the freezer has spoiled.

Church: Aw nuts.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

After a few minutes of making their way down a hill they came upon a strange scene of a kid with huge buck teeth, a monkey, and two strange short floating people one with pink hair one with green hair.

Caboose: Church look, fairies!

Church: Caboose I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this.

Naruto: And that would be?

Church was silent for a moment.

Church: Radiation?

Suddenly there came a scream! Everyone whirled around to see a strange grey something dragging away from the group with one of the two floating people gone! The others were running after the strange net like object!

Naruto: Come on!

They rushed past the monkey, kid, and second floating creature and Naruto swung at the net only to have the keyblade bounce back up at him and then wack him in the face knocking him out cold with a mid sized noise bleed.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

About two hour later.

NAruto: Oww… What the BLEEP?

Naruto clutched his throat.

Naruto: What the? BLEEP? BLEEP? BLEEP? BLEEP? BLEEP? BLEEP? BLEEP?

Church: Give it a rest Naruto.

Naruto glanced up. Church, Caboose, the kid from before, and the second little floating guy were all gathered in a battered looking room with a box for a bed side table. Caboose and the floating guy were playing go fish.

Naruto: Where the BLEEP are we?

???: My room.

Church: Yeah Naruto the kid here's Timmy and the little floating guy is Cosmo.

Caboose: Got any threes?

Cosmo: What's a three?

Caboose: It's the little squiggly one. Hey do you like cookies?

Naruto: So what the heck is going on? And why does this place look like a warehouse near the docks on the rough side of town?

Church: One question first which words did you say?

Naruto: The seven dirty words. And Bleep

Church winced.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto: So let me get this straight. Your crazy elementary school teacher, Mr. Crocker, captured this magical muffin that grants any one rule free wish and Cosmo's pink haired uber naggy wife named Wanda?

Timmy: Yeah.

Naruto: And we were saved by hiding in a magic sack from being turned into mindless tacky dressing slaves to the will of a crazy elementary school teacher and now we have to stop him by our selves with no real hope of success?

Church: Yeah. In a nut shell

Naruto: And he's turning people into shrimp puffs for the heck of it?

Caboose: What are shrimp puffs?

Church: I'll tell you later Caboose, but I am allergic to them.

Naruto: So in a world…

Cosmo/Caboose: Universe.

Timmy/Naruto: Whatever.

Timmy: My crazy elemtary school teacher has all the power we're the only ones who can stop him.

Cosmo: But in a universe without Wanda being here to help us and me being dumber than usual.

Cosmo turns into a baby and shats his diaper.

Cosmo: How are you supposed to beat him?

Timmy: With the muffin.

Meanwhile a Mr. Crocker's evil layer.

Crocker: So little fairy how do you like my new world order?

Wanda: It's horrible! And when are you going to let me go?

Crocker: What day is it?

Wanda: Tuesday?

Crocker: Wednesday, Thursday… NEVER!!

???: Crocker keep your cool.

The man from before come out of a hall.

Crocker: Umm… Oruchimaru! What a surprise! I thought you weren't going to inspect my operation for another two days?

Oruchimaru: The keyblade master is here. I need you to get to the keyhole at once.

Crocker: I've got a better idea.

Crocker slams his staff into the ground and another butterfly net attacks a fairy with a really stupid hat and a squeaky voice.

Wanda: Hey Pinky.

Pinky: Hey Wanda.

Crocker: I give you the girl I take this fellow and destroy the keyblade master! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oruchimaru: Okay.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile outside…

Naruto, Church, Caboose, Cosmo, and Timmy, who is now wearing his fairy arsenal.

Naruto: Okay where the heck is every…?

Suddenly hundreds of heartless come out of the ground.

Naruto: BLEEP.

Timmy: Attack!

Crocker: Hello Keyblade master.

Everyone looked up to see Mr. Crocker wearing freaky blue armor floating down to them, holding his staff thing.

Timmy: Crocker! Give back the fairy.

Crocker: You mean this one?

He held up his staff with Pinky inside.

Pinky: Help me.

Timmy: Wrong fairy.

Crocker: Oh well. What would an evil dictator say now?

Pinky: I'm going to let the fairy go?

Crocker: No, good try though I respect that, he'd say silence!

Cosmo: AH!! I'M USELESS!!

Cosmo poofed away.

Church: Coward.

Suddenly the heartless next to him turned into a shrimp puff.

Church: AH! SHRIMP PUFFS!

Church starts firing his sniper rifle wildly! Lots of heartless are destroyed and everyone is ducking for cover!

Crocker: Hey watch where you're fire you team killing…!

ZAPP!!

Crocker is hit by a thunder shot.

Crocker: Oh poopy.

Crocker poofs away.

Naruto: After him!

Timmy: Uhh… Guys?

Naruto: Yeah?

Timmy points to the mobs of heartless.

Naruto: Oh BLEEP.

Church: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BLEEP MACHINE!!!!

The battle begins with some serious heartless beat down!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile…

Deep in Mr. Crocker's Throne room Mr. Crocker was licking his wounds.

Crocker: Oh you are by far the most useless fairy I have ever seen!

Pinky: Hey! I don't do evil.

Crocker: Drat.

Oruchimaru: Ah you're back.

Crocker literally jumped into the air.

Crocker: Why do you keep doing that?

Oruchimaru: I'm a ninja fool.

Crocker: So where's the key hole?

Oruchimaru: Behind your thrown.

Crocker pulled his chair aside and found the keyhole.

Crocker: Huh. Weird.

Timmy: Hold it right there!

Are badly beaten up heroes entered weapons ready!

Crocker: Huh I guess they don't make heartless like they used to.

Naruto then noticed our main villain.

Naruto: Hey you're Oruchimaru aren't you?

The snake specialist smirked put his hands into a hand sign and vanished in a puff of smoke!

Crocker: Okay I still win! For I have fairy magic!

He sent bolts of lighting at out heroes and electrocuted Caboose!

Naruto: Caboose!

Caboose: Narupo if I die I want you to have my orange juice.

Naruto: It's Naruto Caboose. Naruto, with a T not a P.

Timmy swung at Crocker with a mirror! Both mirror and staff clashed and rang while Church fired his fire shots! Naruto joined in with a blizzard blast! Crocker stumbled back wounded!

Crocker: Shrimp puffs!

He sent a spray of shrimp puffs at them!

Church: BLEEP! I am allergic to shrimp puffs!

Thankfully Church was in a hydraulically sealed suit of armor. He did however lose his shields to the barrage of deadly foul smelling shrimp puffs! Naruto hurdled the keyblade into Crocker's chest and it bounced of the muffin case cracking the glass!

Crocker: Enough!

He sent a burst of magic that turned Church's sniper rifle into a shrimp puff, shattered Timmy's Mirror and knocked Naruto to the ground! Crocker was laughing evily!

Crocker: Now you will all be shrimp puffs!

Cosmo: Oh Mr. Crazyface.

Crocker turned around to see Cosmo dressed like he belonged in "300". Awesome six pack and all!

Cosmo: Meet Mr. Fairyfist!

Cosmo smacked Crocker down hard on his BLEEP! BLEEP.

Timmy: Cosmo! Your back! And you look positively hunky! Where were you?

Cosmo: I poofed home and watched "300: The workout video! Instant massive packs in just under thirty minutes!" I mean you can't get packs like these with magic. No if you don't mind I'm going to fight for my wife! WANDA!!!

Cosmo flew at Crocker who sent a blast of magic at him but Cosmo absorbed it with his massive Spartan/fairy pecks!

Crocker: Those are some powerful pecks.

Church: I've seen better.

Crocker: Where?

Church: Master Chief.

Cosmo: WANDA!!

Crocker: Oh poopy.

WHAM!

POW!

SMASH!

GIGITY-GIGITY-GOO!

BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW!

CRUNCH!

I LIKE ME!!

BAM!!

CRACK!

HONK!

BLARG!!

PIKA-PIKA!

RATTATA!

Crocker was lying in a pile of broken bones and knocked out teeth.

Crocker: Ow.

Naruto cracked the muffin case open and bit into it. Then spat it out turning green in the face!

Naruto: BLEEP that muffin tastes awful! I wish that the bleep machine was broken!

Somewhere in Dimsdale…

Worker guy 1: Hey Larry!

Larry: Yeah?

Worker guy 1: The bleep machine broke.

Larry: Well there goes the fucking neighborhood.

Back with the hero's.

Everything is back to normal, well as normal as two soldiers and a blonde spiky haired kid wielding a giant key shaped magical weapon gets. Only problem? No sign of Wanda. Naruto sealed the keyhole.

Naruto: Hey Timmy don't worry we'll…

Then he noticed something sticking out of Crocker's pocket.

Naruto: Hey it's a piece of the report!

Church: Awesome!

Timmy: Well here.

Timmy tossed Naruto the last of the muffin.

Timmy: You might need that.

Naruto: Thanks.

Ranger24: And I end the chapter there. The bleep machine is destroyed and curses may flow freely once again! BUT WHERE THE HELL IS WANDA? Find out some other chapter! For once not next chapter. Read and review.

P.S Halo 3 updated yesterday! Please review the final battle with the organization its long but it kicks ass!


	10. Chapter 8: Inter world break

Ranger24: Horary we are now twenty five percent through the story! Horary! On with the chapter. Plus we've nearly hit fifty reviews! Nifty fifty. Eh. Hate that word.

Seamus: What word?

Ranger24: Nifty.

* * *

Chapter 8: An inter world break.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

World unknown.

Orchimaru walked into the central planning room of his secret base.

Orchimaru: Great, Crocker's out of the fight and the keyblade master has sealed another keyhole.

???: HISSIH HOTTO HORO NA.

Orochimaru: Right! I should send assassins to kill the keyblader and his moronic allies! Kin! Dosu! Zaku!

Three teenagers with grayish clothes. One was a girl with camo pants and long brown hair. One was a boy with bandages covering his face and a humped back. The last one had a wrestling helmet and weird holes in his hands. Respectively Kin, Dosu, and Zaku they bowed low.

Kin: Yes lord Orchimaru?

Orchimaru: I want you three to track down and eliminate the Keyblade master and his friends.

Zaku: Why don't you send the Uchiha brat?

Orchimaru: I haven't won him over entirely yet. When I do though you three will be placed at his command.

Dosu: Fine.

Ochimaru: Well what are you waiting for go!

The three sound ninja's rushed to one of Orchimaru's many ships. But they ended up with.

Kin: No way are we going anywhere in this piece of shit.

Dosu: Shut up woman I'm trying to drive.

Zaku: ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!

Dosu: Rin shut him up

Kin: Gladly.

Kin whacks Zaku over the head with a frying pan. Our three sound ninja's are driving in beat up, rusted out, spirit class covenant drop ship with no Dvd player, no radio, no fridge, no internet, and no bathrooms. Three teens flying a piece of shit.

Somewhere between dimsdale and the next world.

Naruto leaned back in his chair. Church was flying the pelican to the next world which was just under and hour away. So everyone was relaxing in the pelican. Suddenly a big blinking light on the dash board caught his attention.

Naruto: Church, what's that button do?

Church: Huh? I've never seen that button before.

Naruto pressed the button and instantly a massive screen appeared with Cid's face on it!

Cid: Hello gentlemen!

Naruto: Cid! What the hell?

Cid: I installed a communicator on the pelican when you took it in for service.

Church: What! You're supposed to tell me this, before you install a new system!

Cid: Gezee calm down Church you'll blow an artery.

Church: I'm a ghost! How can I blow and artery!

Cid: You're a ghost? Never mind. So how's it going goys?

Naruto: Well we sealed Dimsdales keyhole.

Cid: Good job gentlemen!

Naruto pulled the report page out of his pocket.

Naruto: We also found this page of Andrew's report.

Cid raised and eyebrow.

Cid: Seriously?

Naruto: Seriously. But we can't read it.

Cid: Well fax it to me. I'll give it to Areith.

Naruto: Fax?

Then he noticed a large fax machine attached to the dash board.

Church: Wait we now have a fax machine?

Caboose: Church, what is a fax machine?

Church: Caboose, shut up.

Naruto shoved the piece of paper into the slot and pressed a few buttons.

Naruto: Okay it says its buffering. And there's this little hour glass that keeps flipping over. What does buffering mean?

Cid: Just wait a minute.

Sheila: Fax machine, activated please be patient until fax is complete.

Naruto: Okay come on.

Sheila: To send this fax in color press color.

Naruto: F#$k.

Two minutes later.

Sheila: Fax complete. Have a nice day.

Naruto: Finally.

Cid: All right you guys keep a sealing those keyholes. We'll get this report and anyothers you find translated.

Naruto: Thanks Cid.

The three of them got into their seats.

Church: Okay, next stop…!

WHAM!!

Everyone was thrown to the floor!

Church: What the hell?

Naruto: Ah great. I hope we have insurance on this thing.

Caboose: Yes we have this Gecko!

Geico Gecko: 'Ello.

Church honked the horn.

Church: Hey asshole! Watch where you're driving!

Dosu: You watch it dickshit!

Kin: Dosu, it's the keyblader!

Dosu: Right! Zaku get your ass off the floor!

Zaku: Prepare to be boarded cockbites!

Church: What the f#k was that about?

Suddenly the back bursts open and the sound ninja's enter knives ready!

Church: Crap pirates!

Naruto: No that's not until later.

Caboose: You're not pirates. You're not wearing eye patches.

Dosu: How dare you call us cut throat scum! Die!

Dosu throw a knife at Caboose!

Church: Fire shot!

Church's fire ball melts the blade!

Zaku: Slicing sound wave!

To massive jets of sound hit Church and send him flying into the all.

Kin: Damn these guys have a nice ship. Leather seats, minifridge, weapons rack…

Naruto: We also have a fax machine.

Kin: God damnit our ship sucks.

Zaku: Slicing sound wave!

Another blast of sound sends Naruto flying into Church knocking them both out.

Dosu: Is it just me or is this to easy?

343: Attack!

343 guilty spark flies out of the cockpit!

Zaku: Slicing sound wave!

343: Oh nuts.

Zaku's attack sent the poor metallic light bulb flying around the room like a pinball!

Naruto: Oww what the…

BAM!

343 smashed into Naruto's face knocking him out again. Caboose was last man standing against the ninja's.

Kin: To easy.

Caboose: You nearly killed Church… THAT'S MY JOB!!

Caboose roared in anger grabbed Zaku's arms and snapped both of them!

Zaku: F#k!

Caboose: My name, is Michael J Caboose, and I hate moles!

Kin: Is he retarded?

Caboose grabs Kin by the hair and sends her flying back into the ninja ship! Then he breaks Zauk's arms again then throws him into their ship. Dosu just ran back into his ship giving Caboose a flipper. The two ships detach and the ninja's run away.

Caboose: I did it! I beat everyone! Now there's nothing and nobody who can stop me now!

WHAM!!

Spark smashed into Caboose sending him to the floor.

Caboose: Son of a bitch.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's a chapter! Next time our hero's go to…

Seamus: Ranger! We're out of beer!

Ranger24: F#k. Next time we're going to DBZ! Read and review.

P.S That last bit was from one of the many alternate endings of red vs blue episode 100. Only instead of Caboose being crushed by a ghost he gets hit by 343 guilty spark. He is a little pinball. Hey If I made a game… GENIUS!!


	11. Chapter 9: Training with master Roshi

Ranger24: Sorry for the wait. For reasons see my halo parody.

* * *

Chapter 9: Training with master Roshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Unknown world

Sasuke sat in a very dark corner while orchimaru looked down on him.

Orchuimaru: How about you turn on a light?

Sasuke: I prefer the dark.

Orchimaru smiled and walked out of the room and into a strange white skinned creature with purple patches on his arms legs and chest.

Orchimaru: Freeza.

Freeza: Don't see why you coddle him so much.

Orchimaru: Silence fool.

Freeza watched as Orchimaru walked down the hall.

Freeza: Pedophile.

The next world they landed on was perpetrated by a small island on which was a little house and palm tree. Church landed the pelican in the water. Everyone had woken up before the landing although Caboose seemed a little dumber (If that was physically possible).

Naruto climbed out the back and found an old bald guy with a long white beard standing there working on something around his house.

Naruto: Excuse me?

: Oh good you're here. Could you move that tree over there two feet to the right?

Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. However he couldn't get the damn thing to budge.

Naruto: It's to heavy.

The old shot up!

: What? Too heavy! Goku have you gone soft!

He whirled around and then realized he'd goofed.

: Oh wrong person. Sorry kid.

Naruto: Hey I'm not a kid! My names Naruto!

: Well I don't give a flip. My name is master Roshi and I train real hero's not wimps.

Naruto: Hey I am a hero!

Roshi: Yeah right you wouldn't last five minutes in the world martial arts tournament! 

Naruto: Oh yeah! Tell 'him guys!

Church and Caboose were silent. Church shuffled his feet.

Naruto: Come on guys!

Church: Well you really haven't done anything. We failed to save Wanda, failed to find Sam, nearly failed to beat that copy of the heartless who likes like the one we killed before, and you lost your world.

Naruto: Geeze thanks for the vote of confidence guys.

: Hey master Roshi! Who are your friends?

They glanced up to a see a guy with spikey black hair wearing a orange and black combat training outfit.

Roshi: Goku! 'Bout time! I need you to help me with some redecorating.

Goku: Umm. You really didn't answer my question.

Roshi: Oh these idiots just want me to train them.

Goku: Well how about you train them and I do that work?

Roshi: No you know the rules. I only train those who can get me what I want.

Goku: You mean woman?

Roshi: Bingo.

Naruto: Easy! Sexy Jutsu!

Instantly Naruto changed into a tall blonde girl with no clothes on! Master Roshi had a nose bleed and Church fell over. On the dawn Tucker fell over in his chair twitching every second or two. Then Naruto changed back to normal. Freeza who was watching from behind a tree cursed. 

Freeza : Damn! Now how am I supposed to gain his trust by giving him this copy of playboy I stole! Now what am I going to do with it?

Roshi: Okay I'll train you boys. Just put these on.

Roshi pulled out three very large looking turtle shells.

Roshi: There's only two days left before the tournament so were doing the crash course!

Meanwhile at the city where the world martial arts tournament is taking place…

Freeza: Stupid punks. At least I have a chance to finally kill Goku for good!

Standing next to him was a tall blonde spikey haired man with a really big sword.

Freeza: First you win the tournament then you kill Goku. But first you kill the kid.

The man, Cloud, shook his.

Cloud: Sorry but my contract says I'm only to…

Freeza: I know! Your contract says you're supposed to kill Goku but you have to pwn this kid to get to him! A little more blood around won't hurt.

Cloud sighed.

Cloud: Fine.

He walked away leaving Freeza seething.

Freeza: Dumbass can't even keep his cool here, hate to see how he'll do in the turnoment tomorrow. Still he's the best I can get on short notice. Finally I'll destroy Goku! MWHAHAHHA! ACK!

He started choking on something in his throat.

Meanwhile back at Master Roshi's Island.

Roshi: Swim faster you knuckle heads!

Church, Naruto, and Caboose all screamed like little girls as the struggled to swim away from an angry shark while wearing the uber heavy turtle shells. Church had already called Johnson and Tucker about the tournament and they were landing the ship to watch. 

Next Tucker, Johnson, and Master Roshi sat on a very large piano as the morons carried it along the bow of the Dawn.

Roshi: Come on boys its only a few more meters!

Johnson: Hey Tucker pass me a beer from the cooler.

Tucker: Sure.

Then they had to read a 20 chapter book in one night and write an essay on it. Naruto got a C, Church a B and Caboose an A . Which doesn't seem physically possible.

Next they had to eat non stop for half an hour, then they had to run the length of the forward unto dawn 30 times, roughly 22 kilometers which I believe is around 10 to 12 miles, they barfed a lot. After that they stopped panting at midnight.

Naruto: How long have we been training?

Church: 36 hours, 19 minutes, 35, make that 36, seconds.

Caboose: I am very sleepy. Can I have a pillow?

Roshi: Okay boy's one last lesson then off to the tournament.

Church: F#k.

Roshi: Boys, it doesn't matter who has the most strength, or who has the most guts, or power, or anything else that might really determine a battle, all that matters is who has the most heart! The most determination! That's what gives you true strength.

Long silence.

Tucker: Kinda gay man.

Roshi: Up yours.

Johnson: Good speech man. Made me proud to be a marine.

Roshi: Thank you.

Johnson: By the way. Church, Caboose, Naruto! Drop and give us one hundred.

Naruto/Church: OH COME ON!

Caboose: Yeah more fun time! 

Meanwhile at the arena…

Kin, Zaku, and Dosu landed the spirit dropship.

Kin: Okay remember the plan. We use these sniper rifles to kill the keyblade master.

They all pull out beam rifles.

Zaku: This'll be great I spent five hours last night playing call of duty four!

Dosu: What'll that do?

Zaku: Absolutely nothing!

Kin: Idiots.

Ranger24: So tomorrows the tournament! Can our heroes win and prove they are tough and manly? 

Seamus: Twenty bucks says the win easily.

Rolo'mono: Twenty says they lose to Cloud!

Seamus: You're on!

* * *

Ranger24: Are you guys gambling over my story?

Seamus/Rolo'mono: Maybe.

Ranger24: Assholes. 

Seamus/Rolo'mono: Hey!

Ranger24: Read and review. 


	12. Chapter 10: Tournaments and Romance

Ranger24: Hey sorry this took so long. I had writers block. Again.

* * *

Chapter 12: Tournaments, monsters, and Romance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Naruto Church and Caboose were all standing in the waiting room waiting for they're first fight. Master ROshi was giving them some last minute information.

Master Roshi: Okay boys remember, you can't leave the ring. If you do you lose.

Church: We know you've told us that about one thousand times!

Master Roshi: Oh right, well get out there and kick some ass!

Our three heroes walk outside and to they're suprise are face to face with Leon and Yuffie.

Naruto: Leon? Yuffie?

Yuffie: Oh hey Naruto!

Naruto: What are you guys doing here?

Leon: We're competing in the tournament.

Church: And it looks like were round on opponets.

Yuffie and Leon pulled out they're weapons.

Yuffie: Just because were friends doesn't mean we'll go easy on you.

Naruto grinned and summoned the keyblade, Church raised his sniper rifle, and Caboose activated his sheild.

Naruto: Likewise.

The bell rang and the fight began! Naruto lunged forward with the keyblade! Leon parried his stroke and countered! Naruto dodged Leon's counter and hit him with a blast of blizzard! Leon stumbled back and Naruto suprised by the speed he was moving at hit Leon in the chest with the keyblade then wacked him on the side of his rib cage!

Meanwhile Yuffie was easily out manuvering Church and Caboose who used they're combined skills to attack her! But Yuffie kept vanishing and reappearing behind them! Church switched his fire cartragies out for a thundera shot.

Church: THUNDRA!

Several lighting bolts fell all about them wounding both Leon and Yuffie! Church grinned.

Church: HA! I got 'em!

Naruto: Thanks Church!

Naruto summoned an orb to the point of his keyblade!

Naruto: Rasengan!

He lunged forward and struck both of them! They stumbled and fell out of the ring.

Announcer voice: Winner team Naruto.

Naruto raised his keyblade in triumph.

Yuffie: No fair! Do over do over!

Leon: Yuffie calm down.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto, Church, and Caboose made they're way into the stands to watch the next fight. Johnson and master Roshi meet them.

Master Roshi: Nice work boys! Round one is ours!

Johnson: Not bad kid you might save the universe after all.

Naruto: Thanks.

Church: Hey where's Tucker?

Johnson: Said he went to get more beer.

Announcer voice: Match two Cloud vs team Sound.

The mysterious warrior from the previous chapter entered the arena. From the other side came the sound trio! All three of them raised beam rifles!

Church: Those guys? What are they doing here?

Caboose: It's mister spookey hair from the previous chapter!

Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy.

Church: What the hell are you talking about Caboose.

Naruto: Don't break the fourth wall Caboose.

Johnson: Yeah I meet someone who broke the fourth wall. He broke the fourth wall. Now he eats every meal with a mechanical straw.

Meanwhile outside the ladies locker room...

Yuffie exited the locker room still pouting over having lost the match.

Yuffie: Stupid thundera spell. Stupid Church.

Tucker: Yeah Church is preety stupid.

Yuffie turned around to see Tucker standign there leaning against a wall.

Tucker: He's also a prick, an asshole, and a dead guy.

Yuffie laughed.

Back with Church, Caboose and Naruto they watched as the sound ninjas were dragged off the area cover in their own blood.

Kin: The horror. THE HORROR!

Dosu: Please don't cut my head off.

The three of them gulped. They entered the arena to find three heartless! One of them was large and rounded, one was small, blue, and floating, and the last one was another soldier. Naruto, Church, and Caboose raised they're weapons!

Naruto: Heartless!

Announcer voice: Team Naruto vs Team Heartless. Match begin.

Naruto lunged forward and cut down one the soldier! Church fired a blizzard at the blue thing but it was unaffected! He switched to fire!

Church: Fire shot!

The fire ball flew from his sniper rifle and destroyed the heartless! Caboose meet the big guy strength for strenght! At first it looked like the big guy might win! But then Caboose lifted it on his sheild and sent it flying!

Caboose: I AM CABOOSE! THE HEARTLESS DESTROYER!

Announcer voice: Winner team Naruto

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Back in the locker room Roshi and Johnson were counting they're winnings.

Roshi: Okay boys we've got one more fight for you to win! You do this and we'll go home rich! Boys?

Naruto was talking to CHurch and Caboose. Well Church mostly, Caboose wasn't paying attention. He was having a soda.

Naruto: You guys notice how many heartless there are in this tournament?

Church: Yeah. And I don't like it.

Caboose: Church I need another soda.

Roshi: Snap out of it numb skulls! You're next match is with...!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto was on the ground sweating profusly! Close by Church and Caboose lay in various states of ass kicked. Cloud was staring at him coldly sword at Naruto's throat! The keyblade lay about a foot away from Naruto's hand.

Cloud: No idea why Freeza wants you dead kid.

Roshi: OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY SAVE THEM!

Johnson: GET UP KID! I GOT MONEY ON THIS MATCH!!

Cloud then noticed the keyblade.

CLoud: What's this? Your weapon? Man, I've seen better blades in a dumpster.

Naruto: Shut up.

Cloud: Sorry, I'm not normally a jerk but I'vee got a job to do kid.

Suddenly A massive burst of energy struck Cloud in the back and he fell forward! Floating over him was Freeza!

Freeza: Pawns should know when to keep their mouths shut Cloud.

Freeza grabbed by the throat and threw him into a wall!

Naruto: Cloud!

Freeza: NOW YOUR MINE YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Goku: KA! MAY! HA MAY HA!!

Freeza: What?

BAAAMMMM!! Freeza was sent flying into a wall! Goku leapt into the arena!

Roshi: GOKU!

Goku: GET 'EM OUT OF HERE MASTER ROSHI!

Roshi and Johnson Rushed onto the arena helping our heroes to they're feet!

Roshi: Becarefull Goku!

They rushed into the entry chamber Roshi slammed the door shut.

Roshi: Freeza's a warlord obsesed with conquest and destruction! Goku can handle him though.

Goku: AH!!

Roshi whirled to face the door!

Roshi: GOKU!

Naruto rose to his feet summoning the keyblade. He made towards the door.

Johnson: Kid what are you doing!

Naruto: Helping Goku!

Roshi: Kid! Freeza is way out of your league! You'll be slaughtered!

Naruto: I don't care, a hero makes sacrafices and thats what I'm doing! Come on guys!

They rushed inside! The arena was in ruins Goku's shirt was missing and Cloud was slung over his shoulder! He was panting heavily, Freeza was panting as well and had a trickle of blood of his lip. Naruto, Church, and Caboose rushed in front of Goku!

Naruto: Goku! Get Spikey out of here!

Goku: But!

Naruto: Go!

Goku nodded and rushed out of the arena!

Roshi: Kid I've got a word of advice for yah! ATTACK!!

Naruto roared and lunged at Freeza and Struck him on the head! Freeza collapsed to the ground out cold.

Naruto: Wow.

Church: Thats it? Talk about anti climatic.

Naruto: WHOA! I DID IT! I BEAT HIM DOWN IN ONE HIT!!

Roshi: How the heck did he beat Freea in one hit?

Goku: I softened him up for the kid.

Johnson: Best not spoil it for him.

Naruto: MASTER ROSHI!

He suddenly ran up and glumped master Roshi.

Naruto: I beat Freeza! I beat Freeza!

Roshi groaned.

Naruto: I beat I can move that pillar now!

A few minutes later they were back on the Island. Naruto ran at the coulmn and pushed trying to move it. It held for about a minute then it budged. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Church and Caboose were helping him push it.

Church: WHat friends can''t help freinds?

Naruto: But there's not much a point to it if we're all...

Then he stopped, underneath the coulmn was the keyhole. Naruto grinned whiping out the keyblade he sealed the keyhole.

Roshi: What the heck was that?

Goku: You know I couldn't move that pillar myself. I stilll have a lot to learn.

Roshi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Johnson: Well I need a lift back to the ship.

Later back at the ruins of the arena Naruto, Church, and Caboose were looking for Tucker but instead they found Cloud sitting on a pile of rubble.

Cloud: Sorry about ruining your tournament.

Naruto stared at him coldly then moved on.

Cloud: Here, something for you're troubles.

He tossed something to Naruto who caught it. It was a gummi block.

Cloud: Don't lose sight of your light.

And with that he walked away.

Back on the dawn. (WARNING! SLIGHT NUDITY!)

Church: Okay we have no idea where Tucker is?

Naruto: Church where's the bathroom?

Church: Down the hall and to the left.

Naruto: Thanks.

He entered the bathroom and heard a moaning sound.

Naruto (Thinking): What the?

He opened a door to a sight that scarred him for the rest of his life.

Naruto: OH MY GOD!

Yuffie: AH! Naruto what are you doing here?

Tucker: Fuck!

Naruto: Church I found Tucker.

Church: Where?

Naruto: Bathroom.

Church barged in and looked like he was going to fall dead laughing at what he saw. As in Tucker and Yuffie covering themselves with toliet paper.

Church: Oh my god Tucker.

Tucker: Don't say anything.

Ranger24: And I think I'll end it there.

Seamus: WHAT! No more naked Yuffie?

Rolo'mono: Prick.

Seamus: Watch it split lip.

Rolo'mono: Now pay up they lost to Cloud.

Seamus: Frak you.

Ranger24: I have one more thing to say before I end this chapter. Jusonic. I know you're reading this. And I wasn't trying to offened you in any way when I reviewed you're toystory parody. I was merely expressing my opion that I thought that Minimus and Maximus kissing was gay. And if you're going to favorite this story at least review it maybe? That is all.

Seamus: SO whats next?

* * *

Ranger24: Well I actually have a replacement for monstro. WHich is were our heros are going next. So read and review!


	13. Chapter 11: Junkship

Ranger24: Now my replacement for monstro the whale.

* * *

Chapter 11: The junk ship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two hours later our heroes were lauching the pelican from traverse town. They'd had to drop off Yuffie and Tucker was grumbling in the back while Naruto pestered him over his recent... Score. You know he got lucky with a good looking girl.

Naruto: So, Tucker, you've been polishing the old torpedo?

Tucker: F#k off.

Naruto: Getting some...

WHAMM!!

Everyone was thrown to the floor!

Church: WHAT THE HELL! SHELIA SHUNT POWER TO ENGINES!!

Shelia: Sorry... we are currently caught in a tractor beam. You should prepare for boarders.

Church: Shelia arm weapons!

Shelia: Ammo count zero.

Church: What! Where's all the ammo!

Shelia: We're packing crayons.

Church: Fine fire crayons.

Sheila: Guns jammed with gum.

Church: WHAT! Who put gum in the guns?

Naruto: Had to put it somewhere.

Church slams his head on the control board. They are brought aboard an unknown ship. Church, Tucker, Caboose, 343, and Naruto clustered around the exit ramp weapons ready. The ramp lowered to reveal a trash filled ship, there stood a large green guy with dred locks, four arms, and a blaster in one of those four hands.

Naruto: Who the hell are you?

??: Shut it water sack! I am the Junkman!

He pulled out a tablet.

Junkman: Okay what have we got here?

343: ATTACK!

343 struck the guy in his fat gut and bounced off.

Junkman: Bad floating thing! ROXY!

Suddenly a big dog like alein leapt up and bit into Spark!

343: Ah oh.

Junkman: Throw him in the atom smasher!

The dog drags Spark off.

Church: Hey who do you think you are?

Tucker: I'd say he's a beached whale.

Naruto: Oh burn.

Church: Yeah... that was actual a good one Tucker.

Tucker: Yeah I haven't seen someone that fat since Austin Powers!

Naruto : Ouch.

Tucker (Impersanating fat bastard): I gotta take a crap.

Junkman: Thats it! Out of your armor! I'm throwing you in the brige with the other water sacs!

Church: Why the hell would we...?

Then the Junkman used his blaster to vaporize one of the seat's in the pelicans.

Church: You know what I think we should do what he says.

Naruto: Same here.

Tucker: Ditto.

A ditto jumped up and turned into Bill Clinton.

Junkman: I thought I killed you last week?

Ditto: Ditto.

Another ditto jumped up and turned into Barrack Obama.

Junkman: Stop that!

Suddenly two kunai knives from nowhere strike and kill the dittos.

Naruto: Who threw those?

Junkman: MOVE!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

A few minutes later Church, Tucker and Caboose were all wearing their blue hoodies annd jeans and standing with Naruto behind a sheild with three kids. One fat, one mexican, and one with a huge head and hair like fudge! They had introduced themselves already.

Naruto: So he's going to throw us out an air lock.

Jimmy: Yeah.

Naruto: Frak.

Tucker: I'm still a virgin!

Church: Tucker you shagged Yuffie last chapter.

Caboose: Don't break the fourth wall Church, Mr. Sergeant says you'll have to drink you're cookies through a metal straw. And then the Unicorns will all die!

Sean: I'm going to go out on a limb here and say most of that was wrong.

Church: Yeah.

Carl: Jimmy what's a virgin?

Jimmy: I'll tell you some other time Carl.

Suddenly there came a clinking sound.

Jimmy: Uh oh.

Sean: SO THIS IS THE END! THROWN OUT AN AIRLOCK! Which actually sounds preety cool.

Carl: I'm to young to die!

Jimmy grabbed a led pipe.

Jimmy: Not going down without a fight.

Naruto summoned the keyblade.

Naruto: Me neither!

Suddenly what looked like a little robot kid on a chair wheel came in.

??: HI JIMMY!

Jimmy: Brobot?

Naruto: ATTACK THE ROBOT!

Naruto leapt forward hit the sheild and passed out.

Church: He did it again.

Tucker: Anyone got a smelling stick?

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto groaned and got up.

Naruto: What happened?

Church: Well we agreed to help the robot kid rescue his parents from the junk guy so we can get out of here. But there are heartless around.

Naruto: So?

Church: We're to make a diversion.

Naruto: Okay let's do it then!

Caboose: Church! I found the armor!

Tucker: I found it.

Caboose: Look what I took credit for finding.

Church: Okay Tucker hide in a corner since you suck at fighting. We'll handle the heartless guys.

The three blues slipped into their armor and pulled out they're weapons ready for a furious battle, except Tucker who just pulled out his trusty pistol and hid in a corner. At that moment fourteen Shadow heartless leapt up and attacked! Naruto drew out the keyblade!

Naruto: Party time!

With that thee heros began doing what they did best. No not bitch and moan but fight and kick some heartless ass. Naruto cut down five with the keyblade! Church used his sniper rifle to defeat three more, Caboose spun like a top smashing into the heartless taking the remaining seven! Twelve more however came up supported by five soldiers!

Naruto leapt into the soldiers hacking and slashing! Church did a massive thundra and destroyed seven of the twelve shadows, Caboose ran through them like a football player crushing them or sending them flying into the walls! One of the shadow's slashed Naruto's shoulder leaving bloody trails! Church switched magazines.

Church: Cura!

Naruto's wounds instantly vanished. He nodded to Church then cut down the offending heartless! Then with a spiraling stroke he cut down the remaining two Soldiers Wave two down. Five more heartless rushed them though and they began beating the creatures senseless.

Suddenly they heard a shout and sounds of fighting! Naruto stopped pumeling the soldier he had in his grip for a minute.

Naruto: That sounded like trouble!

He quickly finished off the heartless he was holding.

Church: Let's check it out!

They rushed over to the source of the nosie and found Jimmy, Sean, and Carl lying on the ground out cold, with two robots that were shut down.

Naruto: What happened?

Jimmy groaned and pushed himself off the ground.

Jimmy: Some guy... Beat us up... Grabbed Brobot... Went towards the main reactor.

Naruto: We're on it!

They rushed to the reactor! Naruto swung the keyblade into the door and it opened. Inside was a massive chamber with a circular rail running around it! Standing at one end was a massive heartless! In it's jaws was Brobot! But standing next to it was Sasuke! Naruto took a step back.

Naruto: Sasuke?

He turned around and stared coldly at them.

Sasuke: Still playing hero I see. And still hanging with those idoits.

Church: Hey! Caboose, definatly, and Tucker, maybe, but I find that somewhat offensive!

Naruto: What are you doing working for the heartless? And what do you want with Brobot?

Sasuke: Curious isn't it? How an inanamate object can have a heart. Might help with Hinata.

Naruto: Wait! Happened to Hinata?

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

Sasuke: Stop goofing off and go home. I'm going to save Hinata.

Then a swirling vortex of darkness appeared behind him and he vanished. Leaving our heroes with the heartless! Naruto raised the keyblade as the heartless roared!

Naruto: Sasuke, what the hell are you thinking!

Caboose: Church, who is Narupo talking to?

Everyone: SHUT UP CABOOSE!!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Unknown world.

Sasuke was staring at the dormant figure before him. Hinata lay unmoving before him. Orochimaru walked up behind him and set his arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

Orochimaru: Sad isn't it? She's lost her heart but isn't a heartless.

Sasuke didn't respond.

Orochimaru: There is away to save her though. Gather the seven purest of hearts. Then the gate shall open to kingdom hearts, then you'll have unlimited power.

Sasuke: I'll do whatever it takes.

Orochimaru grinned.

Orochimaru: One more gift for you though. The power to control the heartless.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Back with our hero's the battle began in earnest! Church fired several Fira spells at the moster wearing down the strange cage like jaws! Naruto leapt in to attack it head on! Caboose was using his sheild like a club while Tucker fired pistol shots at the beast! Naruto pulled out the summon gem!

Naruto: ALTIAR!

The feather fell at his feet and there stood Altiar sword in hand.

Naruto: Save Brobot!

The assassin noodded and rushed the creature swing his sword! The brittle cage shattered and Altair snacted Brobot out then set him on the side lines. Then he threw a knife into the heartless's left eye wounding it!

Naruto: Here we go!

Naruto leapt into the air, as Altiar returned to being a summon gem!

Naruto: RASENGAN!!

He brought the keyblade down on the creatures head then spun as hhe hit the ground! The giant heartless collapsed defeated into the pit having been cut in half by Naruto's keyblade. Naruto lowered his weapon panting.

Naruto: Let's get out of.

Suddenly a page landed on his shoulder. He picked it up.

Naruto: It's another part of Andrew's report!

Church: Great more stuff to send to Cid.

Tucker: Can we go now?

Ten minutes later. After reuniting Jimmy and his friends with Brobot and getting to their ships...

Church clambered into the piolts seat of the pelican.

Church: Hope that fudge headed kid shut down that tractor beam or this is going to be a really short trip!

They shoot out of the bay a hell of a lot faster than Church wanted! They shot towards another world covered in beaches and ocean!

Church: FRAK! Shelia! All stop!

Shelia: I'm sorry, brake fluid tank empty.

Naruto: Anyone feel like we've forgotten someone or something?

Tucker: No I'm good.

Caboose: Ditto.

A ditto jumps up and Naruto kills it with the keyblade.

Naruto: Lets all agree we're not saying that word.

Meanwhile on the junk ship the Junkman can be seen tossing around a glowing blue grava disk.

Junkman: Loud mouthed robots alway's make the best grava disks. Isn't that right Roxy?

We can see Roxy wearing a muzzel and staring at a picture of a Godard Jimmy's robot dog.

* * *

Ranger24: Oh crap where are they going to land? What is with all the ditto's? Can Naruto save Hinata? What's gotten into Sasuke? And who's going to keep track of whats going on now that spark is a freaky frisbee? Find out next time! Read and review!


	14. Chapter 12: Shell city

Ranger24: Okay I'm going to start having Naruto actually use some other keyblades other than kingdom key in this chapter.

Sorry this took so long my internet was down for two days! That fraking sucks when three computers can't even go to one damn website!

Chapter 12: Shell city.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto, Tucker, Church, and Caboose were all rolling around screaming in the pelican! They flying straight for an ocean!

Church: Oh shit!

Caboose: I feel dizzy!

In less than five seconds they hit the water with a massive splash! For some unknown reason the pelican held against the water. A few seconds later they came to a complete stop, upside down, on the ocean floor. Church pulled himself off the ceiling.

Church: Everyone okay?

Tucker: Define okay.

Church: As in no broken bones, or internal bleeding, or missing limbs.

Tucker: Okay I'm good.

Caboose: I feel dizzy.

Naruto: Church, who gave you you're license?

Church: You don't even have one.

Naruto: Well...! Okay you won that round.

They all got into the cockpit.

Naruto: What do we do now?

Church: Well we're under water. So we are screwed unless we can get the ship out of the water and in the air.

Caboose: So we go outside?

Church: Yeah.

Tucker: Alright let's open this puppy up.

Naruto: Wait! What about the water?

Church: Hey you've got a guy with a magical sniper rifle. Hang on.

Church opened a cabinet and started throwing stuff out. Old magazines, cigars, food, trash, empty clips, and Caboose's Teddy bear.

Naruto: Hey wait last time you used magic on someone you increase Yuffie's bra size. By six.

Tucker: Yeah that was awesome.

Naruto: And then you tried to make it so Caboose wouldn't be knocked out in like every battle, you made him stay up for five hours that night.

Caboose: I'm sleepy.

Naruto: And then...

Church: Ah ha!

He pulled out a strange grey clip and slapped it into his sniper rifle. Then he pointed at his comerades.

Church: Now hold still.

Naruto: Aw shit.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto: The other guys at the village will never let me live this down.

Naruto had the lower half of his body looking like a merman tail. Church, Caboose, and Tucker all looked like they were wearing scuba gear. Church's sniper rifle was a harpoon gun now.

Church: Oh shut up.

Suddenly they heard singing.

Naruto: What the?

Suddenly from the massive trench behind them a group horrifying monsters walked up carrying a strange sponge like guy and a pink starfish wearing shorts. Both had what looked like sea weeds above their lips.

Monsters: Now that they're men! They are our friends! Now that they're men they'll finish the quest!

They slapped their knees!

Monsters: They'll save the crown!

They slapped their knees again!

Monsters: And save the town!

The sponge and the starfish leapt onto the ground next to Church, Tucker, Naruto, and Caboose.

??: Hooray! We made it out of the trench!

Everyone cheered until the starfish spoke.

??: And we got past the stinky monsters!

The monsters frowned, looking as though they had just been deined a trip to a brothel, and walked away mumbling.

??: No wait you guy's are awesome!

Naruto: What the BLEEP is going on?

Church: BLEEP! It's the bleep machine.

??: Oh hi I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick.

Patrick: Hi.

Naruto: Okay I'm Naruto, this is Church, Tucker, and Caboose.

Spongebob: Well we have to be going now. Come on Patrick we should be in shell city in just one more verse!

They took one step then a deep voice spoke.

??: Finally.

They stopped in their tracks. Standing in the road was a tall guy with a ten gallon hat and sunglasses.

??: I was wondering if you'd ever get here.

Spongebob: Who are you?

??: Names Dennis, I've been hired to take you out.

Naruto drew out the keyblade!

Naruto: No way are you taking anyone out.

Dennis: So you're the keyblade punk? There's a bounty on you're head to. So I'm going to collect.

Suddenly spikes shot out of Dennis's boots!

Church: Hey! You leave him alone!

Naruto: Wow Church is actually sticking up for me.

Spongebob: Please gentlemen there is no need for violence. Listen big guy I'm in a merciful mood today so I'll let you off with a warning. Less you feel the full power of our mustaches!

Dennis: Mustaches? I thought you had salad stuck to your faces!

He riped off the sea weed, the two freinds stared at they're phonny facial hair.

Patrick: They were fake?

Dennis: Of course they were fake!! This is what a real mustache looks like!!

He pulled down the bandana hiding his face revealing a bushy brown mustache covering the lower half of his face!

Dennis: You're probably a nice kid but Plankton can't afford you guys getting back to bikini bottom with the crown he stole!

Spongebob: Plankton stole the crown?

Dennis: Uh yeah. I sort of wasn't supposed to tell you that part. Oh well. TIME TO DIE!

Naruto: Not on my watch!

Dennis threw a kick at him! Naruto blocked him but was thrown back through the water!

Naruto: BLEEP!

He swung at Dennis but didn't do much damage.

Naruto: Okay... Umm...

Dennis socked Naruto in the gut sending him flying into the ground! Church raised his harpoon gun!

Church: Fire shot!

Nothing happened except some steam rising from the harpoon.

Church: Bleep.

Dennis kicked him in the stomach! Tucker tired to fire his pistol but there was water in the barrel! Tucker just ducked behind Caboose who used his sheild to block Dennis's attack! Naruto scrambled to his feet.

Naruto: Okay let's try this!

Naruto yanked out a pouch and pulled out a green DP with a chain on it.

Naruto: Let's see what this will do!

He slapped it on to keyblade! The was a flash of light! Phantom Blade, fluttered through everyones heads. Naruto was now holding a glowing green keyblade with a black hilt. However the moment he swung it everything got really cold, and in the water cold is not good! Ice was collectiong on the blade!

Naruto: Okay!

He yanked the keychain of and the keyblade changed back to normal! He pulled out a star shaped keychain. He slapped it on and there was another flash of light! It's Magic, fluttered through everyone's minds. The keyblade had a star shaped head and a purple hilt now.

Naruto: Let's go!

He lunged at Dennis who ducked the first blow but then Naruto brough the keyblade down on Dennis head sending the bounty hunter to his knees!

Naruto: Hah got him!

Suddenly Dennis stood back up.

Naruto: Never mind.

Dennis raised his spiked foot over Naruto!

WHAM!!

Dennis was crushed under a massive boot.

Naruto: Woah.

Church: What is it?

Spongebob: It's a bigger boot.

Patrick: Thanks bigger boot.

Then they glanced up to who the boot belonged to. It was a giant man wearing an old diving suit. Spongebob and Patrick screamed!

Spongebob: It's the cyclops!

Patrick: AHH!!

Everyone ran for it but before they could get very far the man grabbed them with his giant hands! Everyone except Tucker. Still screaming they were helpless as they were carried away by the giant man. Tucker still standing there with an anime jaw drop before he fainted.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto groaned and sat up.

Naruto: Ugh. Where are we?

Outcold all around him were Church, Caboose, Spongebob, and Patrick. Naruto shook Church awake.

Church: Ugh. Why the hell are we always getting captured it seems?

Naruto: No idea. Must be a running gag.

Spongebob groaned and pushed himself up.

Spongebob: Uh what happened?

Naruto: I don't know.

Patrick stood up yawning.

Patrick: Good morning Spongebob.

Church: Someone help me with...

Caboose stood up.

Caboose: Nap time over. Now it is food time.

Church: Never mind.

Naruto: Again where are we?

They glanced about. They were in a fish bowl in a giant room!

Patrick: Hey lets ask them!

They looked to where he was pointing. The fish he was pointing at didn't move.

Caboose: Look at all of the sleeping people.

Church: Uh Patrick, Caboose. Those fish are dead.

Then they realized the room was filled with dead fish who were made into cheap and cheesey knick knacks!

Church: Okay I think we need an explanation. Because from hanging out with you guys all we've gotten is a crazy bounty hunter attack and being capture by a crazy guy.

Spongebob: Well it all started...

Three hours later.

Spongebob: ...And then we meet you guys.

Church: That had so many Indaina Jones ripe offs I thought Harrison Ford might suddenly jump through a window. And then Naruto would start wearing a cowboy hat.

Caboose: And I would get a bull whip.

Church: Nah that would be Tucker.

Naruto: Still doesn't tell us where we are.

Church: Or where Tucker is. Which is a slight improvement.

Spongebob: Wait I think we're in the layer of...

He turned around and screamed! There infront of him was the crazy guy!

Spongebob/Patrick/Caboose: THE CYCLOPS!! AHHHHHH!!

The crazy guy laughed evily than grabbed Spongebob and Patrick out of the bowl! He then put them on a block of wood and turned on an intense lamp.

Naruto: What is he doing?

Church: I think he's...

The Crazy guy pulled out a glue bottle, a jar of google eyes, a box of accesories, and a clam.

Church: Oh my god.

The guy finished his work! The calm now had a top hat on and a pair of googly eyes.

Church: HE'S GONNA TURN US INTO KNICK KNACKS!

His task completed the crazy guy grabbed a book and walked off to the bathroom.

Church: We've got to find a way out of here.

Naruto: If only we had bed sheets.

Church: Naruto that only works when you're lowering it out a window.

Naruto: Who said anything about escaping? I wanted to take a nap. If I'm going to be burned alive I might as well die in my sleep.

Caboose: Church look!

They glanced over to where Spongebob and Patrick were slowly frying under the lamp. Then they started singing. They couldn't make out the words becase of the water but Naruto still covered his ears.

Church: ARGH! IT SOUNDS LIKE A CAT GIVING BIRTH TO A COW!!

Naruto: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!

Then Spongebob and Patrick stopped singing, a single tear forming a little heart.

Caboose: No! Spongebob and Patrick! Why must the nice people die young! I didn't even no you were smoking! I should have seen the signs!

Naruto: Caboose... They died of dehydration.

Caboose: You guys had so much to live for!

Tucker: Hey guys.

Everyone, except Caboose, jumped! Standing behind them outside the bowl was Tucker!

Caboose: Oh why god why? Who will look like a sponge now? Tucker doesn't look like a sponge. Well at least I don't think he does. But it wouldn't be the same! Spongebob was speacil!

Church: Tucker! How did you...? Never mind. Just get us out of here!

Tucker: How?

Church: How about you shoot the bowl?

Tucker: Guns wet.

Church: Use your sword?

Tucker: Left it in the pelican.

Naruto: How about you use your head?

Tucker snapped his fingers!

Tucker: Why not Caboose's head?

Naruto and Church seemed to understand what Tucker was talking about and turned to look at a Caboose.

Caboose: Hey... Everyone is looking at me. Oh hi everybody!

A few seconds later Naruto and Church were ramming the bowl with Caboose's head!

Tucker: Heave!

Church: Come on Caboose put you're skull in it!

Caboose: Okay.

Caboose suddenly pushed them both aside and pulled out a rocket launcher and then fired it at the bowl, which shattered! Church, Naruto, and Caboose went flopping down onto the table! At that moment the fire sprinklers came to life! Water went flying everywhere! The tear had dripped down to an outlet and had caused a spark!

Suddenly Patrick and Spongebob shot into the air fully mobile again!

Spongebob: Hey we're alive!

Caboose: HOORAY!

Spongebob: Now let's get that crown!

Naruto: Little help here!

Naruto was flopping around like a fish on the table trying to avoid the glass.

Church: Oh sorry.

After a single shot Naruto was back to normal.

Naruto: Okay now what crown?

Patrick: That one.

Naruto, Church, Tucker, and Caboose looked behind them. There on a table was a massive gold crown.

Naruto/Church/Tucker: Oh.

A few seconds later they were all gathered around the crown.

Spongebob: Okay on three. One... Two...

Suddenly the crown lifted up.

Spongebob: Hey it's a lot lighter than I thought it was.

Then they realized who was holding it up.

Everyone: AH!! THE CYCLOPS!

The crazy guy laughed!

Suddenly the store started shaking. Everyone glanced about! Suddenly, with hundreds of pops, all of the dead fish came back to life! And to say the least they looked angry. A lobster pooked the crazy guy on the shoulder holding up a jar of googly eyes and a thing of glue.

Cyclops: Uh oh.

The lobster then sprayed the glue in the crazy guys viewing hole! He spluttered and curse! Then all the fish attacked, except three who were dressed like a mexican maryothce band. Church, Tucker, and Naruto had anime sweat drops.

Church: Can we go now?

Spongebob: Okay.

Ranger24: Next time our heroes have even more exciting battles and Rock out!! Read and review!


	15. Chapter 13: Goofy Gobber

Ranger24: New chapter hooray!

* * *

Chapter 13: Goofy Gobber.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto, Church, Caboose, Tucker, Spongebob, and Patrick ran out onto the beach trying not to drop the crown.

Naruto: Okay so how do we get to the town you guys are from?

Spongebob: Patrick, do you still have that bag of winds Mindy gave you?

Partick turned around revealing a massive bulge at his hind quarters. But then he pulled out a small bag.

Patrick: Got it!

Spongebob raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked like he might barf.

Spongebob: Okay let me just read the instructions.

He pulled out a scroll.

Spongebob: Plant feet firmly on the ground and point opeing end of bag away from home.

Patrick: Got it.

He did exactly as Spongebob said.

Church: Umm... Spongebob?

Spongebob: Pull string, releasing the winds.

Patrick: Okay.

He pulled the string and the bag flew off over the sea. Church, Naruto, and Tucker shook they're heads. Patrick then realized what he had done.

Spongebob: Seems simple enough, plant feet firmly on the ground, point bag away from home, pull string releasing the winds. Okay lets do it.

Then he noticed that Patrick wasn't holding the winds anymore.

Spongebob: Patrick, where are the winds?

Then he noticed it go flying by.

Spongebob: Now how are we going to make it back to bikini bottom in time?

??: I can take you there.

Suddenly the saw a giant hairy chested man, with a red swim suit and a life board in hand running towards them in slow motion. He came to a halt infront of them.

Spongebob: Who are you?

??: I'm David Hasselhoff!

Spongebob/Patrick/Caboose: Hooray!

Church: Hey where'd Tucker go?

Naruto: Umm... Church?

Church turned around to see Tucker watching the girls from Dead or Alive playing beach volley ball. Tucker with drool pouring out of his helmet. Church shook his head and dragged Tucker back to the group.

Church: Come on pervert. I thought you had a girlfreind.

Tucker: When are you guys going to stop...?

Church: Tucker it's on your head for the rest of your life.

Tucker: Bleep.

Spongebob: So where's your boat?

David Hasselhoff: Boat?

He burst out laughing in a very dignified way.

About thirty seconds later Hasselhoff was in the water with our hero's riding on his back.

Spongebob: Go Hasselhoff! GO!

Patrick glanced over his shoulder.

Patrick: Hey whats that?

Everyone turned around a spray of water was following them fast!

Spongebob: It looks like...

Then it's cause rose to the surface.

Spongebob: Bigger boot.

Suddenly it landed and peeling off from its bottom was Dennis! Spongbob and Patrick screamed grabbing onto eachother. Dennis laughed insanely!

Dennis: I told you! Dennis always gets his man!

Naruto, Church, and Caboose drew out their weapons! Tucker just hid behind Spongebob and Patrick.

Naruto: You want another Bleep kicking then bring it!

Naruto lunged forward trying to strick Dennis on the chest! But Dennis grabbed the keyblade and threw Naruto to the ground! Church fired off a thunder shot! Dennis shuddered as the electrical current coursed through him! Church cheered!

Church: I got him!

Caboose rushed forward into the battle going strength against strength! Dennis pushed agianst Caboose! Then suddenly he was sent fly Caboose and landed behind Patrick, Spongebob, and Tucker!

Dennis: End of the line punks!

Spongebob: Run Patrick!

Patrick: No I'm tried of running. If we don't...

Suddenly Dennis socked Patrick in the face sending him flying into Hasselhoffs foot!

Patrick: Run Spongebob! RUN!!

Naruto got to his feet!

Naruto: Come on guys!

Rin: Not so fast key punk!

Naruto, Church, and Caboose turned around to see Rin, Dosu, and Zaku standing behind them! Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Oh no the sound whimps.

Rin: WHAT!!

Church: Yeah can you guys just drop off the british life guard so we can save our freinds?

Dosu: Oh we'll show you!

Zaku charged Naruto!

Zaku: Slicing sound wave!

Naruto dove down to the ground to dodge the attack! The blast of intense sound missed him by inches! Then he rolled forward and smashed the keyblade into the side of the morons head! Rin threw four throwing needles at Church who dodged them!

Church: What thats all you've got?

Suddenly Churchs sheilds failed! He cried out as she increased the power of her attack!

Rin: Admit it! We kick your bleeps!

Tucker: Hey bitch!

Rin glanced to her left! Tucker holstered his pistol drawing out a thin metal tube! Then he hit a button and a glowing sword just like the Arbiter's! Rin stoppeed her attack staring at it.

Rin: Wow. Thats a really big sword. Can I get your number?

Suddenly Church smashed her in the side of her head with his sniper rifle!

Church: Boyah!

Tucker: Church! What the bleep man?

Church: You can't date bad guys espacilly when there like thriteen. Thats been illegal since the industrail revolution. And I thought you said you left the sword back on the pelican?

Tucker: I know but suddenly it's in my back pocket!

Church: You have a back pocket?

Tucker: I wonder how Caboose is doing.

Dosu: SHUT HIM UP! PLEASE SHUT HIM UP!!

Tucker had an anime sweat drop. Caboose was talking nonstop to Dosu.

Caboose: And then we can go camping and you won't be trying to kill me.

Dosu: It's not worth it!

He dove into the water. Naruto pushed Zaku in as well. Rin however was trying to glump Tucker.

Rin: Can I see you're sword again?

Tucker: Seriously, the glumping is kinda getting annoying.

Rin: Please?

Tucker: No.

Rin suddenly started to yank off Tucker's armor!

Tucker: HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!!

Church: So you guys want to help him or should we just watch?

Naruto: We don't have time for this.

Naruto smashed Rin over the head with the keyblade knocking her out!

Dennis: You got guts kid!

Suddenly they realized that Patrick and Spongebob were in danger! Dennis had them cornored on Hasselhoff's leg!

Dennis: To bad I've got to ripe 'em out!

He grabbed Spongebob by the shirt and lifted him into the air! Spongebob several white peices of paper with pink markings.

Spongebob: I don't know what Plankton's paying you but if you let me go I can make it worth your while!

Dennis snacthed the paper.

Dennis: It'll take a lot more than... What is this?

Spongebob: That sir is five goober dollars. Legal tender at any particapating goofy goober...

Dennis: WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR SOME KINDA WUSS!

Spongebob yanked out a bubble water bottle!

Spongebob: I've got bubble's! Fun at parties!

Suddenly the camp fell of and the liquid flew into Dennis's eyes! Dennis cried out in agony! Clutching at his eyes, dropping Spongebob who flopped back towards Hasselhoff's foot only to be grabbed out of the air just intime by Patrick!

Spongebob: Thanks buddy.

Then Dennis ran over to them extending the spikes from his boot!

Spongebob: Yeah. Thanks.

Dennis: SAY GOOD BYE!

Naruto: DOWN!

Dennis: What?

WHAM!!

Hasselhoff had gone under a boat everyone, except Dennis, had ducked in time. Patrick glanced back at the boat.

Patrick: Bye.

Finally they came to a halt near an Island with a single palm tree on it.

David Hasselhoff: Okay boys this is where you get off.

Spongebob: But we'll never be able to float down in time!

David Hasselhoff: Who said anything about floating down?

Church: Naruto hold still.

Church used the spell again turning Naruto back into a merman.

Naruto: I hate you.

Suddenly David rose to his full height in the water! Everyone clung to his back to keep from falling to their deathes. Then Hasselhoff's abbs began to shift making a space wide enough for them all to fit! Spongebob and Patrick were staring open mouthed at the abs of Hasselhoff.

Spongebob: Look at that.

Patrick: The control.

Hasselhoff grabbed them all off his back along with the crown and wedged them between the gap in his abbs.

Tucker: Why does this remind me of...

Church: You having sex with Yuffie.

Naruto: Oh that burned.

Tucker: I was going to say it reminds me of...

Church: The dawns bathroom.

Naruto: Ouch.

Tucker: Of bleep you guys.

Lauch control voice: Launching in ten.. nine... eight.. seven...

Hasselhoff was squezzing his abs together squezzing our heroes and the crown!

Launch control voice: Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Launch!

Suddenly the crown and our heroes shot from the mighty abs of David Hasselhoff! They shot down into the ocean faster than seemed physically possible! Then with the cracking of wood they crashed into a wooden roofed building! Some one yelled in suprise and a blast of energy made a second hole in the roof!

Meanwhile on the surface Hasselhoff was floating on his back.

David Hasselhoff: You've done good Hasselhoff, you've done...

Suddenly the energy blast hit him and fried him.

David Hasselhoff: Ow.

Back in the building Naruto groaned and got to his feet.

Naruto: Why am I getting knocked out in like every chapter?

Church: Don't break the fourth wall.

A green mermaid with a pink shirt and glasses floated over to them.

??: Hi I'm Mindy you must be Naruto. Nice to meet you.

Naruto: Likewise.

Naruto glanced about they were in a restraunt of some sort. Spongebob and Patick were cheering and dancing next to a frozen crab who was crying ice sickles of joy. Behind Naruto was a giant merman with green skin and a red robe.

Then someone started clapping. Spongebob and Patrick stopped celebrating. Standing next to the register which was shaped like a row boat was a small person with one eye, two antena's, and dark green skin.

??: Oh yes hooray and whoopie.

Spongebob glared at him.

Spongebob: Sorry to rain on your parade Plankton.

Plankton: Oh my parade is going to be queit dry, under my UMBERELLA!!

Everyone except the gaint merman glanced at the merman. Suddenly a gaint bucket fell onto his head! He struggled to get it off!

Mindy: Daddy no!

Plankton: DADDY YES!! AHAHAHAHA!!

Then suddenly he stopped struggling as Plankton pressed down on a remote control.

Naruto: Who's that again?

Mindy: My dad king Neptune.

Naruto: Oh.

Neptune: All hail Plankton.

Naruto: Oh bleep.

Plankton yanked down a microphone.

Plankton: Sease them!

Suddenly the windows shattered and in entered dozens of fish people wearing buckets on their heads! All chanting the same phrase as they surrounded our heroes! Neptune's trident light on fire as he lowered it threateningly!

Fish people: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton!

Patrick: Spongebob what happened?

Spongebob: Plankton cheated.

Plankton: Cheated?

Everyone of the slaves stopped moving. Plankton stepped forward.

Plankton: You still think this is just some silly game! Face it you lost I won! There was no way you could have won from the start! Your just a kid.

Spongebob was silnet for a moment.

Spongebob: You're right. I am just a kid.

Plankton: Good we're all on the same page, okay Neptune turn them into ashes.

Spongebob: And you know something. I've learned one thing in these past 5 days forty six minutes and 42 seconds. That you are what you are.

Plankton: Okay Neptune any time now.

Spongebob: And no amount of manageral promotion.

The iced crab didn't move.

Spongebob: Or mermaid magic.

Mindy cast her down a little ashamed.

Spongebob: Or some other thrid thing can change what I really am inside. A kid.

Plankton: Okay we get the idea.

Spongebob: But thats okay!

Spongebob grabbed the microphone from the cash register as lights turned on him! Tucker had gotten into the rafters.

Spongebob: Because I did everything people said a kid couldn't do! I made it shell city! I beat the cyclops! And I rode that Hasselhoff! Because I'm!

Plankton: Whats going on?

Smoke was filling the room.

Spongbob: I'm!

Plankton: Hey take it easy!

Spongebob: I'M!

Plankton: Sweet gravy whats going on!

Spongebob: _I'M A GOOFY GOBBER!_

Naruto/Caboose: _ROCK!_

Spongebob now had those freaky glasses that one blind guy in star trek wears! Church was using a gutiar he'd found in a corner while

Spongebob: _YOU'RE A GOOFY GOBBER!_

Naruto/Caboose: _ROCK!_

Spongebob: _WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOBBER'S!_

Naruto/Caboose: _ROCK!_

Spongebob: _Put you're toys away,_

_well all I got to say when you to play is no way!_

Naruto/Caboose:_ NO WAY!_

Spongebob:_ No! No! No way!_

_I'm a kid you say,_

_When you say I'm a kid I say,_

_Say it again! And then I say thanks!_

Naruto/Caboose: _THANK YOU!!_

Spongebob: _Thank you very much!_

Patrick was doing a dance routine with a giant pair of nylon legs!

Spongebob: _So if you think you like the way I live,_

_Go ahead and try,_

_the kid inside will set you free!_

Suddenly he was wearing a white suit, top hat, and star shaped sun glasses and he did a little Kancan as the music stopped breifly.

Spongebob: Skibobbity, Skibobbity, Skibobbity do!

Then he was back to wearing the glasses!

Spongebob:_ I'M A GOOFY GOBBER!!_

Naruto/Caboose: _ROCK!!_

Spongebob: _YOU'RE A GOOFY GOBBER!_

Naruto/Caboose: _GOBBER!_

Spongebob: _WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOBBER'S!_

Plankton pulled himself out of the small hole in the wall he'd made.

Plankton: Oh what the... huh?!

Spongebob, Naruto, and Caboose were break dancing!

Plankton: Their dance moves are impressive but I'm in control!

He pulled down the microphone!

Plankton: Seize them!

His helmet heads moved in on Spongebob!

Spongebob:_ GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOBBER'S YEAH!!_

Suddenly there was a burst of light! Spongbob rose into the air a peanut shaped electric guitar in hand! He was dress like some kinda weird peanut wizard!

Naruto: He's become a god of rock and roll!

Then Spongebob began playing some seriously heavy chords! All the while a bllue light building around the tip of the guitar! Then he spun it around and the blast of blue light hit one of the helmets and it exploded!

Fish person 1: I'm free! I'm free!

Plankton: What?

Then spongebob sent out more blasts of magic tossing a key chain to Naruto, it was shaped like an anchor. Naruto slapped it on to the keyblade which now looked like a cross between a key, a sword, and Spongebob's guitar! Naruto start playing the same chords and they began destroy the helmets!

Plankton: This isn't happening! Their vibs are to awesome! The helmets can't handle this degree of rock and roll! Karen do something!

Karen, Plankton computer wife however was riding the crowd like a mosh pit maiden!

Karen: WHOA! YEAH!

Plankton: Neptune!

Suddenly Naruto and Spongebob focused the rock on Neptunes helmet which exploded! Mindy swam over to her father holding the crown.

Mindy: Here daddy.

Neptune: Mindy!

The father and daughter shared a hug.

Plankton: Oh boy.

Then Spongebob and Naruto unleashed the rock and destroyed every helmet in bikkini bottom!

Plankton: Okay time to get out of here.

He crawled over to the door only as it opened with a massive crowd of people.

Fish man 2: Look its the wizards who saved us!

Plankton: Out of my way!

Before he could say anything more the crowrd trampled him.

Two hours later...

Naruto and Spongebob were talking in the kitchenn of the Krusty Krab two. Plankton was on his way to jail, King Neptune had his crown back, and Spongebob was the new manager of the Krusty Krab two.

Spongebob: So you guys are going?

Naruto: Yeah.

Then he noticed something at the base of the cash register. A small glow. Naruto brought out the keyblade and sealed the bikini bottom keyhole.

Spongebob: What was that?

Naruto: Nothing just fixing something.

Spongebob: Well here.

He handed Naruto a peice of paper.

Spongebob: I found it the register. Couldn't read it so I thought you might want it.

Naruto took it and opened it. Somehow the paper had survived being this wet for so long! Then he recognized the writing which had also survived. And several side illustraitons were present! Naruto grinned.

Naruto: Church! Tucker! Caboose! I found another... What are you guys doing?

Tucker was lying on a couch while Church sat in an arm chair writing on a water proof note pad.

Church: Okay Tucker just let it all out.

Tucker: She just came at me man like... Like... Like a fangirl!

Naruto: Come on.

Naruto pulled him to his feet.

Church: What are you doing.

Naruto: We're going to fangirl attacks anonymous.

Tucker: Where's that?

Suddenly Rin swam in and glumped Tucker! Some how she'd gotten her lower half turned into a mermaid body.

Rin: TUCKER-KUN!!

Tucker: AH!! BLEEP!! HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!

Rin: MARRY ME TUCKER-KUN!!

Tucker: SERIOUSLY! HELP!!

Naruto: Hang on.

Naruto whacked her over the head knocking her out.

Naruto: Can I say what I was trying to tell you guys now?

Church: Sure.

Caboose: Okay. Can I have cookies?

Naruto: No.

Caboose: Oh.

Naruto pulled out the paper.

Naruto: Gentlemen we have another peice of Andrew's report!

Church: Cool.

Caboose: Yeah! That Andrew guy will be really happy when we tell him we found his homework.

Tucker: Caboose, we don't even know this guy! And can somebody get this chick off me! She's glumping my legs!

Rin was still attached to Tucker vie hand cuffs.

Naruto: Fine I'll get those off.

Church: Wait a minute... We could use her to our agvantage.

Naruto: How?

Church: She works for Orochimaru right? We could interogate her and find out where he is and stop him!

Tucker: Wow thats actually a smart plan. Espacilly for you Church.

Church: Up yours Tucker. Way up yours.

* * *

Ranger24: And thats the chapter! Next time we learn what is written on the report pages so far found by our heroes, we are close to the end now. Very close now. Only a little is left then this story is finished! Read and review!

Also Rin trying to seduce Tucker will be a running gag for the rest of this story and the sequals. Poor Tucker, and people say I can't be evil. :)


	16. Chapter 14: Decoding Andrew's Report

Ranger24: Okay time for information, more Kin trying to rape Tucker, and Yuffie doing something stupid! On with the chapter! And I had better se reviews or I'll have Kanton set your vehicle of transportation on fire.

Kanton: I've been practicing!

Does some hand signs. Several targets in the shape of fangirls pop up!

Kanton: **Fire style! Pheonix flower jutsu!**

Several fire balls fly from his mouth and destory the targets!

Ranger24: Okay just read the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Decoding Andrew's report.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As they left Bikini bottom's orbit Naruto finished blow driving the report. Caboose was helping Church remove all the knots in his back from swimming so much. Tucker was in the back with the duck tapped and gagged Kin, who was out cold.

Naruto: Done.

Cid: All right fax it through to me.

Naruto sent it through the fax machine. Two minutes later.

Sheila: Fax complete have a nice day.

Naruto: Ugh. Finally.

Cid: Good work guys on getting these reports guys.

Church: So what have we got?

Cid: Well Areith has managed to translate some of it, I'll send it over to you. Turns out it was upside down, backwords, and written in elvish with a hint of fangirl blood ink.

Naruto: Well that sounds hard to read then.

Cid: Nah she just needs a mirror and a copy of lord of the rings. I love that Gollum, he's a nut.

Church: Yeah but every knows Orlando Bloom died making that movie. So they had to finish it with a Computer generated image of him.

Naruto: He's done other movies since then though and you just read that on the internet. How do you explain that?

Church: Well they obviously all worked with Weta.

Cid: Really? Then how come I saw him kissing Kate Bosworth on the cover of US magazine a few months ago?

Church: Ah she's a muppet. Besides those pictures are all fake.

Naruto: I'd say that looked pretty... Wait. Who's Kate Bosworth? And why were you reading US magazine?

Cid: Thats none of your bussiness.

Out of the fax machines print out area came three sheets of paper. Naruto took them out and looked them over while there came strange noises and shouts from the back of the pelican.

Naruto: Hey Tucker get up here!

Tucker ran into the cockpit gasping for breath slamming the door behind him! His helmet was missing and lipstick marks were all over his face! He shook horribly and slumped to the ground twitching every time something banged on the door.

Kin: Come back Tucker-kun!

Naruto: What the hell happened to you?

Tucker shivered but still spoke.

Tucker: Well...

Two minutes previously.

Kin's gag fell out as she woke up.

Kin: So is this the part you guys take turns having you're way with me?

Tucker: What the hell have you been smoking?

Kin: You know where I'm helpless, tied, and not wearing a bra.

Tucker: What? Now fcking way! I'm already in enough trouble over the Yuffie thing.

Kin: I won't scream or anything. Unless you want me to.

Tucker Keep the fck away from me!

Kin tackled hi breaking the duck tape!

Kin: Come on! I'M SEXY!!

Tucker: OH! OH GOD!!

Kin ripped off his helmet pulling out some lipstick and starting to cover her lips with it! Then she started kissing him horribly and then pulled off trying to remove her shirt. But Tucker shoved her off and ran towards the cockpit.

Present.

Tucker shivered.

Naruto: Damn man.

Church: You know maybe we should vent atmosphere back there.

Naruto: Can I read already?

Church: Sure knock yourself out.

Naruto: Okay... Johnson you listening?

Johnson's face appeared next to Cid's.

Johnson: I'm here linking up with you soon. And I'm all ears for some intel.

Naruto: Okay here goes.

For many years I have done my best to help this world and it's inhabitance. I brought smiles to peoples faces and helped them understand the world. But my mind is never at rest for questions linger on. Questions about what lies in the heart. What lies in depths? Where does the heart come from. And why some hearts are evil and corrupt while others are just and good.

I found several strange creatures in the basement of my castle, right next to the barrels of rocket fuel and the forty foot long Coca cola freezer. They were small and black. They were curious creatures. I began experimenting on them and found that they lacked hearts! Heartless, those without hearts.

I finished my experiment by creating a formula that I believe will help me solve the mystery of how the heartless are created. I have developed a machine to synthezie heartless. It proved successfull! In minutes several of the new heartless had been created though they did not interact much with the pure heartless.

Church: He made more heartless!

Caboose: That wasn't very nice! Heartless are already mean enough! Why did he want to make more?

Tucker: Hey that douche bag Oruchimaru must be using the machine to crank out his own heartless army!

Naruto: Then we have to find him annd destory that machine!

Church: One problem. We don't know where the hell his base is.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Caboose: Oh I know! We could look him up in the phone book!

Church: Caboose there is now such thing as an inter world phone book.

Tucker: Yeah or I'd be swimming in babes by now!

Cid: Well I'll get Areith on translating the latest page for yeah. You guys get to workiing on where Orochimaru's base is...

Suddenly the ship shook violently!

Church: What the hell?!

Sheila: Alert we are caught in a tractor beam!

Johnson: Hang on I'm coming!

Suddenly the screen began breaking into static!

Naruto: What the heck is going on?

Cid watched from his veiw screen as the image of the pelican vanished.

Cid: Damnit! Johnson you see them??

Johnson: Negative. I'll find 'em though!

Cid: Hurry I have a bad feeling about this.

Meanwhile at Yuffie's apartment.

Yuffie sat up in her bed a serious look on her face.

Yuffie: My Some one tried to sleep with Tucker senses are tingling. MY MAN NEEDS MY HELP!! TO THE YUFFIE MOBILE!

Yuffie ran over to Cid's store and stole his spare Gummi ship. Cid ran out holding an M90 shot gun!

Cid: HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BIRD!

Yuffie: Sorry must save my boy freind from some whore!

* * *

Ranger24: Crap! Our heroes have been captured! Again. Can they escape? Will Johnson get there in time? Will Kin ever get it through her skull that Tucker doesn't like her? And who the hell has captured them? What will Yuffie do to Kin? Find out next time! Read and review!


	17. Chapter 15: You don't know Sith!

Ranger24: Hey back with a new chapter to boot. Enjoy my people.

* * *

Chapter 15: You don't know Sith.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto: HEY HANDS OF YOU FREAKING EMO'S!!

Naruto had his hands behind his back as a guy wearig a black tunic dragged him onto the bridge of a battered looking warship. They dragged him into a large and long room with a massive window at the far end!

Naruto: Let go of me you pedophile's! Where'd you guys take Church, Tucker, and Caboose?

Then a familair voice spoke.

Sasuke: Are they that important to you? More important than old freinds?

Naruto gasped in suprise! Sasuke was standing at the end of the room with something or some one hidden behhind his back.

Naruto: Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?

Sasuke shrugged off the question.

Sasuke: Instead worrying about them, you should be asking...

He took a step to the right and Naruto gasped again!

Sasuke: About her.

Sitting there slumped over was...

Naruto: Hinata!

He broke free of his captors grip and ran forward only to be stoped when a blazing crimsion energy beam crossed his path!

??: HISSHI HOTNO HORO.

The figure "speaking" was a tall black robed figure, it wore a white mask with red markings on it over its face. Standing next to it was a man wearing a suit of orange body armor and had pail deathly skin.

??: Hello I'm colonel Tobin. This is my Master darth Nihulis. I will be translating for him.

Naruto: What?

Suddenly a pair of heartless grabbed Naruto's arms! They had small ttub like weapons in hand, their left eyes hidden behind a red turban.

Naruto: Sasuke, why are you siding with the heartless?

Sasuke stared at him coldly.

Sasuke: The heartless obey me now, Naruto. Now I have nothing to fear.

Naruto: Are you on crack or something? Sooner or later this is going to backfire on you!

Sasuke's eyes flashed sharingan red.

Sasuke: Not a chance my hearts to strong.

Naruto glared at his "freind":

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: I also picked up on a few other tricks...

He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers.

Sasuke: Like this.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke snapped his fingers. THen suddenly he heard a hiss behoind him! He whirled around to see a jetblack copy of himself with heartless yellow eyes!

Naruto: HOLLY SHIT!!

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke: No more messing around now. You can go see your freinds.

Sasuke snapped hisfingers again and a trap door appeared under Naruto. Naruto looked down and groaned.

Naruto: Oh son of a bitch.

Then he fell down screaming. Sasuke picked Hinata up bridal style and turned to Darth Nihilus.

Sasuke: Let's get going to Telos. And keep Naruto away from Hinata.

He walked over to the exit tossing over his shhoulder...

Sasuke: Keep an eye on them.

Then he was off the bridge. Nihilus switched off his llightsaber, Force grabbed a near by sith soldier and sucked the life out of him.

Colonel Tobin: Sir you need to stop doing that, you'll kill the entire crew before get to Telos so you can kill the last of the jedi!

Nihilus: HISHI HORROR NOMA RA.

Colonel Tobin: Yes sir I am a useless moron.

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Naruto finally landed on something in a dimly light room!

Church: Son of a bitch!

Tucker: AH! My ass!

Caboose: Hello Narupo.

Naruto: Oh hey guys thanks for the landing.

Tucker: Oh go sit on a trip mine.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: What got shoved up his ass?

Tucker: THAT FANGIRLS LEFT FOREARM!

Naruto had an anime sweat drop.

Naruto: Okay calm down.

Church: Hey do you mind GETTING OF OUR BACKS!!

Naruto: Oh sorry.

Naruto pushed himself off his friends who stood up.

Naruto: So where are we?

Church: No idea but we have to find away out of here.

Naruto: Why do we get captured so often?

Suddenly there came some alarm Klaxons!

Naruto: What the hell?

Sith Annoucner: _All hands we are engaging Telos, prep for battle manuvers, all pilots cleared for launch, boarding parties are cleared to go._

Naruto: We're going into battle?

Tucker: Frak I hate space battles!

Caboose: Church I'm scarred.

Church: Don't worry Caboose. If somethingg bad happens we'll use you to fill in the damage.

Caboose: Okay, thank you Church.

They sat around for like half an hour when suddenly a bell blue blade peirced the door!

Naruto: Holly shit!

Church yanked out his sniper rifle, Caboose armed his sheild, Tucker drew out his sword, and Naruto summoned the keyblade! The door burst open to reveal a rather good looking woman wearing a brown robe flanked by a guy in steel grey armor and a woman in red and black with a crimsion veil on her face.

??: Well this is unexpected.

??: Who the hell are you people?

Naruto: Who the are you.

Twelve minutes later...

Naruto: Okay so you're some kind of super powerfull person who lost her job because you went to war, you're a chick who's whole race was wiped out by the guy who talks like he's got a respirator, and you're an exmercenary who is now the leader of an army of bad asses and we're currently floatin in the middle of a huge space battle over a planet that giot nuked into oblivon?

The woman currently known as the Exhile nodded.

Exhile: Yeah.

Church: Anyone else here think thats kinda f#cked up?

Tucker: Me.

Exhile: Well like it or not we need to blow this giant ship up and you're going to help us do it.

Naruto: Okay. Are we going to the bridge?

Exhile: Of course.thats where the nearest uber powerful sith lord is and we need to kill him.

Tucker: F#ck that! I'm a lover not a fighter.

The armored guy called mandlore growled raising his blaster but the Exhile shrugged.

Exhile: Fine, sit here and rot in your cell.

They all left leaving Tucker alone.

Naruto: Three... Two... One...

Tucker: Hey guys wait up!

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile up on the bridge...

Nihilus: HISH HOTOT!

Colonel Tobin: What do you mean the Exhile isn't one of the seven chosen ones?

Sasuke shrugged.

Sasuke: That's what Orochimaru says.

Nihilus: HISHI HOTRO HORO OTO.

Colonel Tobin: What's so speacil about these seven? What is Orochimaru planning?

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke: Who know's? As long as it means getting Hinata's heart back, I couldn't care less.

Nihilus: HOTTO RA HISHI HORO TOTO OTO.

Colonel Tobin: The heartless have devoured that girls heart. I'd say it's lost forever.

Sasuke glared and a pulse of dark energy shot away from him!

Sasuke: I'll find it no matter what!

Suddenly the ships inter comm clicked on.

Dosu: _Uh mister sith lord. The keyblader and the blues have escaped._

Colonel Tobin: What?

Dosu:_ Oh and the boarding parties jedi is with them!_

Colonel Tobin: Blast that Jedi!

Nihilus: HISHIS HOTOO HOO YO MOMMA.

Colonel Tobin: Bring the hostages to the bridge! Deploy hunter killer teams!

Dosu: _Aye sir!_

CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Meanwhile back in the lower decks...

Caboose: I'm thirsty.

Mandolore: You should have brought a canteen.

Church: We ran out of those a week ago.

Tucker: Same with the beer.

The veiled woman Viasis glanced at Naruto.

Viasis: Do they always act like complete morons?

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Yeah.

Exhile: I think it's kinda funny! Hey can you guys use the force?

Church: What's the force?

Exhile: The force is what gives a jedi Knight all his, or her, power. It surrounds us. It penetrates us.

Tucker: Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow.

Everyone glared at him but then...

Kin: TUCKER-KUN!

Tucker: OH SHIT!

Kin ran down the hall followed by some dozen Sith Heartless! Naruto whipped out the keyblade Spongebob had given him!

Naruto: Time to rock!

Suddenly the wall exploded killing all the heartless! Out of the flames leapt...!

Naruto/Church: YUFFIE??

Yuffie was dressed like Rambo, holding a heavy machine gun, was covered in guns and grenades and turned towards Kin!

Yuffie: Stay away from my man whoe!

Yuffie opened fire spraying the room with bullets!

Church: Forget the chick fight and lets go!

They ran away leaving Yuffie to deal with Kin!

* * *

Ranger24: Hey sorry this took so long and was so short. If you want to blame someone then...

Seamus/Kanton/Fapad/Rolo'mono:_ Blame Canada! Blame Canada! They made this chapter so short with their ice hockey games! Blame Canada! Blame Canada!_

Ranger24: Okay... Read and review.


	18. Chapter 16: What'd he say?

Ranger24: Sorry for the late update.

* * *

Chaper 16: What'd he say?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto, Church, Tucker, Caboose, The Exhile, Viasi, and Mandolore had fought their way now through a whole group of sith and heartless and were now at the base of a lift.

Naruto: Only one way to go.

Exhile: I'll beat anything your freind and Nihilus are on the next level.

Church: So we're going in hot.

Church cocked his sniper rifle and loaded it with a firgra shot.

Tucker: Hey guys can I sit the uber important boss battle out this time?

Naruto: Tucker: You hardly ever help in the uber important boss battles as it is.

Tucker: Yeah but still, my ass still hurts.

Caboose: I wonder how Luffie is doing?

Naruto slapped his forehead in frustration with Caboose.

Naruto: Caboose, her name is Yuffie! AKA the chick Tucker frakked several chapters ago.

Mandolore: Don't ever break the fourth wall. Bad things happen when you do.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile Yuffie tossed aside her spent machine gun and yanked out a pair of M6G Magnum pistols while Kin threw several needles at her!

Kin: Tucker-kun is mine!

Yuffie: MY ASS BITCH!

Dosu and Zaku rounded a corner on the fight. They looked at eachother.

Dosu: So who you putting your money on?

Zaku: Ehhh... Kin's insane right now so I say she has a shot.

Dosu: You're on!

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

They lift stopped off on the next level and our heroes poured out easily defeating the few sith and heartless guarding the lift. The pushed on into the next room causing another bloody masacre of sith and heartless. Naruto lowered the keyblade Spongebob had given him. _Goofy Gobber_ seemed to have the power to release energy built up by struming the guitar strings it had on it.

Naruto: How much longer till we find this Nihilus guy and Hinata?

The Exhile shrugged.

Exhile: I honestly don't know.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Great.

They moved on to the next room which had even more sith and heartless in it! The Exhile raised her lightsaber and pointed at a door on the far end of the room.

Exhile: There is something behind that door...

Naruto: Well open it!

The Exhile nodded and the two of them fought their way through the gauntlet while their compainions kept the sith and heartless busy. The Exhile stabbed her lightsaber into it and the door opened half before becoming stuck!

Naruto: Hinata!

Inside was Hinata slumped against a wall. She didn't move or respond, she just sat there.

Naruto: Can you hear me? Hinata!

Her right hands fingers twitched a little! Naruto smiled.

Suddenly a door inside the room opened and Colonel Tobin entered flanked by two sith heartless!

Tobin: Okay little lady time to go.

Naruto: Hinata!

He turned to the Exhile but she was engaged in a furious duel with three sith warriors!

Naruto: Church, Tucker, Caboose come on!

The three blues ran over to him ducking stray lasers and sparks from lightsabers!

Naruto: We need this door opened!

Church: Are you nuts! The chick just stabbed it with a sword made of really hot stuff!

Tucker: Bow-Chicka-bow-wow!

Church/Naruto: Tucker not now!

Together they heaved the door open but the sith were already leaving Hinata slung over Tobin's shoulder!

Naruto: HINATA!

He ran forward but two heartless sith leapt forth to attack! He switched out from _Goofy Gobber_ to _Phantom Blade_ and cut them down with ease leaving ice cold air behind! They ran after the Colonel and his goons!

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile Yuffie threw Kin into a wall! Both of them were bleeding from gunshot wounds, in Kin's case, and Needles, in Yuffie's case! Kin struggled to her feet but Yuffie threw the Sound konuchi into a damaged section! She bent over gasping for breath. Kin slowly rose to her face spiting out a broken tooth.

Kin: That all you got?

Yuffie smirked.

Yuffie: No this is.

She pulled out a headset and threw a small white thing onto the floor!!

Yuffie: Forward Unto Dawn! This is Ninja girl! Requesting fire mission on the Ravager! Marking with nav point!

Johnson: _Rodger that!_

Kin: What the...?

Before she could finish, a missile slammed into the hull section they were in and tore a huge hole in the wall behind Kin who was immedatly sucked out into vacumn! Yuffie used her giant shuriken to save herself by tying a string to it and throwing it into the bulkhead behind her! Using the line she pulled her self into the nex room and sealed the door behind her shut.

She slumped to the ground panting. Then She realized there were three sith, Dosu, and Zaku standing over her. Dosu grinned pulling out a knife.

Dosu: 'Ello poppet..

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile Naruto, Church, Tucker and Caboose shot, slashed and bashed their way through massive groups of sith and Heartless in pursuit of Tobin and Hinata! Naruto's anger was certainly devastating the sith lines as many lay dead and his blue comerades struggled to keep up!

Naruto: Hang on Hinata!

They rounded a corner to see Sasuke holding Hinata bridal style. Naruto came to a halt!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke frowned at him dark power gathered around him forming a portal similair to the one he'd used to escape back on the junkship!.

Naruto: Wait!

He rushed forward but the shadow creature Sasuke had made from Naruto's Shadow leapt up in front of him! Naruto lungde at it!

Naruto: Out of my way!

His blow hit home and the shadow disapated but Sasuke had vanished! Naruto shoved open the hatch Sasuke had been standing in front of but Sasuke and Hinata were long gone. Naruto groaned then he punched the wall next to him. He dented it easily with a resounding bang.

Naruto: Why do you always disappear like that?

Nihilus: HISHI YOTO HOTORO NONO.

Tobin: Yes I quite agree master.

Naruto looked up! They were on the bridge! Standing at the far end were Nihilus, Colonek Tobin, and a mixed group of sith and heartless!

Nihilus: HORO WOTRO EO HISHI HO.

Tobin: Yes it is quiet rude of him to scamper off like that when the trouble starts.

Naruto raised the keyblade glaring at them.

Naruto: Where'd he go?

Nihilus: HORO HOFO JIMMY HOFFA!

Naruto frowned lowering his weapon.

Naruto: What?

Church: Yeah man nobody understands what you are saying except your kiss ass.

Tucker: Yeah reminds me of Simmons.

Caboose: I miss Sheila.

Tobin rolled his eyes.

Tobin: Oh you twits! He said Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru's hideout in the ruins of Hollow Bastion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while the blues raised their weapons!

Naruto: Orochimaru?

Nihilus ignited his blood red lightsaber!

Nihilus: GORO NOMO YOMO JOONA RIVERS. AL GORE UTO HiMI RAPO WASHA.

Tobin: But you won't be getting there. Not any time soon at least.

Naruto grinned.

Naruto: Right 'cause first we've got to kick your collective asses!

Nihilus: RORO NORMAN SHCWARTSCOFF!

Tobin: Pretty bravery in the face of your enemy, but...

The sith parted to reveal a bound and gaged Yuffie!

Tobin: You don't care what happens to her?

Church: Tucker's girlfreind!

Naruto: Yuffie!

Caboose Buffie!

Tucker: Oh shit!

Naruto raised the keyblade to a better grip!

Naruto: Let her go you bastards!

Nihilus: FOTO HOTOO JODIE FOSTER HALOTO EREO HAMAS JORO CAMAL.

Tobin: He says hand over the keyblade, and he'll spare your lives. Be glad he's merciful unlike the heartless!

Church: You mother fckers!

Nihilus: LORO GOTO HOMO, GETO DAO RAMAYA SOLOMOM GRUNDEY

Tobin: If you prefer, you can face the firing squad.

A dozen heartles who hovered on jetpack like devices hovered in the air holding blasters. Naruto gulped.

Tobin: So what will it be?

Nihilus made his way to the end of the bridge while naruto stepped forward!

Church: Naruto wait!

Tucker: Don't be a hero kid! You're not very good at it!

The hovering heartless trained their blasters on Naruto!

Caboose: Church I can't watch! Hold me!

Church: Caboose get the frak off me!

Naruto gulped.

Exhile: USE THE FORCE NARUTO! Focus on the power you feel around you!

Naruto shut his eyes!

Tobin: FIRE!

Naruto suddenly leapt into the air, sumer saulted over the sith and heartless, summoned the keyblade to his hand, and landed softly behind them!

Church: Holly shit!

Tucker: Holly crap!

Caboose: Holly biscut!

Naruto blinked.

Naruto: DId I just... Wait a second.

Naruto thrust his hands downn and he was floating now!

Naruto: Holly crap! I can use the force!

Exhile: Told you.

Tucker and Church jumped! Standing behind them were the Exhile, Mandolore, and Visas!

Tobin: The Exhile! Everyone attack!

The heartless and sith rushed forward but Naruto flew in low and slashed the_ Phantom blade_ at them! Anyone it didn't kill was frozen solid!

Naruto: Go! Get Nihilus! We've got these guys!

The Exhile nodded and her group rushed towards the mighty sith lord while Naruto and the blues dealt with the sith and heartless! Tobin slipped out the main door while everyone was distracted.

Tobin: Hey readers. I'm getting out of here while the getting is good.

Caboose: I AM CABOOSE! THE HEARTLESS DESTROYER!

Tobin turned around just in time for a rocket to send him flying into a wall.

Tobin: Ow.

Meanwhile Church fired at several of the hovering heartless but they swerved out of the way off his shots!

Church: God damnit! Hold still you mother fckers!

Naruto swooped in and killed half the heartless with the keyblade!

Naruto: Come on guys get your asses in the air!

Church sighed.

Church: Okay here goes nothing!

Church leapt into the air... and fell on his ass.

Tucker: HAHA!

Church: Oh shut up Tucker!

Caboose suddenly lifted of into the air and flew at the nearest heartless!

Caboose: Whee!

Church shook his head.

Church: Come on! Caboose can do it but I can't! Tucker you're up.

Tucker: Nah I'm good.

Kin: TUCKER KUN!!

Tucker: WTF!

Kin rushed towards him!

Tucker: Listen bitch! I never liked you! You're a minor! And I hate fangirls!

Tucker rose into the air igniting his sword before force throwing it at Kin! In second's Kin's head was on the floor, seperate of her body. Tucker landed leaving Church speechless.

Church: YOU'VE GOT TO BE FRAKKING KIDDING ME!!

Never mind.

In less than a minute all the heartless and sith had been defeated so Naruto and the gang rushed to the furious battle between Nihilus and the Exhile! They arrived in a breif pause of the battle!

Exhile: It's over Nihilus!

Nihilus: HISHI HOTTO ROROR MOMMA MIA!

Church walked right up to the sith lord looking very pissed!

Church: LOOK MAN! I'VE JUST FOUND OUT THAT OUT OF ALL OF US I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T USE THE FORCE! AND NOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAnd WHAT THE FRAK YOU ARE SAYING! SO dIE MOTHER FRAKKER!

Church grabbed Nihilus's lightsaber and impailed him on it! Nihilus spluttered and fell to the ground. Massive anime sweat drop.

Exhile: Well that was anti climactic.

Church: Let's go.

Caboose: What about Sheila?

Meanwhile Tucker was untieing Yuffie. As soon as her gag was off she yanked off his helmet and started kissing him!

Church: HEY! DO THAT BACK ON THE SHIP FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Naruto: Yeah get a room!

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Hours later Naruto and the gang were sitting around the Citadel Station Canteena which was bustling with the victorious of the recent battle with the sith! The Ravager, the ship they had been held on, had been destroyed by bombs the Exhile and her team had placed. Naruto was siting next to Church, Caboose, and Johnson.

Naruto: How long have they been at it?

Johnson: About three hours.

Exhile: Hey guys!

The Exhile stood next to them with a guy wearing a white shirt and leather vest.

Exhile: This is Atton, mind if we sit down.

Naruto: Sure.

The two of them pulled up a chair.

Exhile: So you didn't find you're girlfreind?

Naruto: She's not my girlfreind!

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Naruto: Well we found her but then she got taken to some place called Hollow bastion.

Atton: Well you might as well not give up yet.

Exhile: Yeah or else you'll never find her.

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Thanks.

Naruto pulled up another drink but out of the bottom came a small peice of paper!

Naruto: Hey another peice of the report!

Johnson: Alright!

After sealing the local keyhole, which was in the closet Tucker and Yuffie had been frakking in, they took their leave of the world. After Naruto had received a new keyblade called One with the force.

* * *

Ranger24: Ah finally. It took me a while to write this chapter so I had better see some reviews! Read and review!


	19. Chapter 17: The weilder of the Key

**Ranger24: I just found out the results of my AP test! I got a four out of five! Hooray! PARTY! This calls for one long chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17: The weilder of the Key

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Cid: _Hollow Bastion?_

Naruto, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Johnson were all gathered in the Forward Unto Dawns bridge. Naruto had just faxed the latest Andrew report to Cid and had just told Cid about what they had found out on the Ravager. The three blues weren't wearing their helmets.

Cid: _So thats where Orochimaru's been hiding?_

Church: You know where it is?

Naruto: How do we get there?!

Cid sighed.

Cid: _You're ship doesn't have the Navigational Data for getting to Hollow Bastion. You'll have to upgrade it with another Nav gummi._

Caboose: Will this do mister pirate?

Caboose pulled a small navagattion gummi out of hhis armor's ammo carrier. Church blinked in suprise.

Church: How did you get that?

Caboose: See I won it back at the space station thingy by playing cards with a guy in a red coat. He was very nice.

Church: But wait don't we have to go all the way back to Traverse town to get it installed?

Naruto groaned.

Cid: _Don't worry all get that thing installed as fast as I can. But I've got to warn you, Hollow Bastion is crawling with heartless._

Naruto: Thanks Cid. We'll be there in... Church, how soon can we get Travese town?

Church: At top speed,

He went over to a console and crunched the numbers.

Church: Thirty minutes.

Johnson: To slow.

Everyone looked up at him.

Johnson: We need to get to Hollow Bastion pronto. Cid send me the specs. I'll install the nav gummi myself.

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Thanks sarge.

Johnson shrugged.

Johnson: Hey we've got bad guys to kill and you're friends to rescue. Now lets rollout marines!

Church/Tucker/Naruto: Oorah!

Caboose: Hohah!

Naruto: Caboose, it's oorah.

Johnson: Actually there is no real way of spelling oorah.

Naruto: Oh.

Cid: _Okay I'm sending you the specs. Good luck._

With that Cid closed the comm line. Yuffie had borrrowed a pelican for the ride back to Travese town. Cid stood up from his chair.

Cid: I'd best start making my own preparations...

Back on the dawn Johnson was trying to install the new gummi, Naruto sat in the captains chair, Caboose was bouncing around something called a bubble sheild, Church was restocking his ammo supply, and Tucker was reading a magazine. The young Ninja glanced between his comrades with a glum expression.

Naruto: How can you guys be so cheerful?

Tucker glanced up from his magazine.

Tucker: What do you mean?

Naruto: There's still no sign of your leader. Aren't you guys worried?

Church: Eh why should we?

Caboose: Yes, see Gaster Reef told us to find a key person and we found you Naruyo.

Naruto: It's Naruto.

Church: Anyway as long as we stick with you were bound to find him. Things will work out, we're a team remember?

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: We're a team.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile at Hollow Bastion Sasuke was on his hands and knees gasping for breath.

Orochimaru: It was reckless bringing her here without at least using a vessel.

Sasuke glared at the snake ninja as he stepped into the dimm candel light.

Orochimaru: Remember, relying too heavily on the dark arts could cost you your heart.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Suddenly there came a roar of anger in the distance. Sasuke glanced up his eyes alert. Orochimaru frowned at the sound.

Orochimaru: A castaway. Though his world perished his heart did not. When we took the princess from his world, he apparebtky followed her here through sheer force of will.

Sasuke scowled.

Sasuke: How pitiful.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

About ten minutes later Naruto, Church, Tucker, and Caboose stared up at a massive castle. It was a real mess, decaying, battered, and ruined. About it were the reamains of a town but currently there was a lot of massive floating stones between them and the castle.

Church: So this is Hollow Bastion. This place is a dump. Guess matenince isn't one of Orochimaru's priorities.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: I know this place.

Church: What?

Naruto: I wonder why... I got this weird feeling right here.

He put a hand against his chest. Tucker shurgged.

Tucker: Dude you're probably just hungery,

Naruto: Hey I'm serious!

Suddenly there came the sound of clashing metal!

Naruto: What the?

Far above them a man, or what looked like a man face Sasuke. He wore a red kimmono, and had white hair, dog ears, and claw like hands. He hefted a massive fang like sword!

??: Okay punk I'm giving you one last chance! Where's Kagome?

Sasuke: So tell me how did you get here? No vessel, no help from the heartless...

??: I simply belived. I swore I wouldn't let those little bastards get away with what they did no matter what!

Sasuke smirked andd drew his Katana.

Sasuke: You think believing is enough to save her?

The two of them swung their blades at one another! Naruto and the gang arrived just in time to see Sasuke make a slash at the dog eared mans chest! The man cried out in pain and fell to his knees! Sasuke raised his weapon for the death blow!

Naruto: STOP!

Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke: Just in time, Naruto.

Naruto glared at his former friend.

Naruto: Where's Hinata?

Sasuke shurgged.

Sasuke I don't know but here.

He tossed a kunia knife at Naruto's feet.

Sasuke: A little something for you.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: It's your new weapon.

He raised his right hand and the keyblade shook in Naruto's!

Naruto: What the...!?

Suddenly it vanished and reappeared... In Sasuke's open hand. Church, Tucker, and Caboose gasped in horror!

Sasuke: Let the keyblade choose its true master.

Naruto: But... that's impossible! I'm the one who fought my way here with the keyblade!

Sasuke shrugged spining the keyblade in his hand while sheathing his kattana.

Sasuke: Sorry your parts over now. You don't have what it takes to save Hinata.

He glared at Naruto you were just the delivery boy.

Then he turned and leapt up to the next rock platform. Naruto fell to his knees staring at the ground. Church groaned.

Church: Come on guys.

He made for the platforms edge.

Tucker: Church what about the kid?

Church sighed.

Church: We have mission guys. We have to follow the person with the key.

The other two blues followed him to the edge of the plaform.

Church: Sorry Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond as his friends made their way up the platforms following Sasuke. He just sat there staring at the floor. What was he supposed to do now? He wasn't the keyblade master, he wasn't the big hero, he was just some poor kid who'd gotten a taste of power and adventure only to have it ripped away by his best friend. This was probably what it felt like to get dumped.

Suddenly he heard a groan beside him. He glanced up to see the dog eared guy trying to use his sword to help him get off the ground.

Naruto: Hey, careful you're hurt!

The dog eared man didn't look at him.

??: What is your name?

Naruto: Naruto Uzamaki.

??: Well Naruto...

He pushed himself to his feet.

??: I am Inuyasha. And I'm here to rescue a friend or die trying.

Naruto looked at Inuyasha then he grabbed the kunia knife.

Naruto: Yeah same here.

Inuyasha: Then lets go and do what we came to do.

Naruto: Right!

Together they made their way towards the castle!

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile inside the castle Orochimaru smirked at his little hall. Inside were six young weman. Sam was there along with Wanda and the three weman from the glass windows in Naruto's dream. At the top of a platform lay Hinata. Also on that platform was the massive machine meant for making heartless by the hundreds.

Orochimaru: O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the keyhole!

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Church: I said wait damnit!

Sasuke gglanced over his shoulder at the three blues.

Sasuke: I didn't ask you to follow me. You're the ones who need the keybearer.

Church: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

Caboose: Church, I don't think he looks to good.

Church glanced at his moronic companion.

Tucker: Yeah, now that you mention it, he looks a little to pale for an asian guy.

Church frowned.

Church: Who gives a shit?

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile...

Naruto: TAKE THIS!

Naruto cutdown a shadow heartless with the kuniia knife! Inuyasha meanwhile used his masssvie sword to totally pwn every heartless in his path! For the past few minutes they had fought their way thrugh dozens of chambers and halls filled with heartless of all shapes and sizes! They rounded a corner and came to a halt.

Naruto: DAMN! Dead end!

Inuyasha shoved him aside!

Inuyasha: Move!

He raised his sword high into the air the brought it down!

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!!

The wall exploded into a pile of rubble as a massive beam of energy smashed into it! Naruto gapped in amazement.

Inuyasha: Come on!

They mooved through the rubble and into a large open room with a funtain. Suddenly Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned around to see a young woman with black hair and green andwhite japanese school girl clothes!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

He took a step towards her but she suddenly turned into a shadow and ran off! Inuyasha roared in anger and ran after th shadow!

Naruto: Inuyasha wait!

Sasuke: Quit while you can.

Naruto whirled around glaring at Sasuke. Behind Sasuke stood the three uncomfortable looking blues.

Naruto: Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?

Sasuke: Sorry if I interuppted your little adventure game.

Naruto: I'm not joking!

Sasuke: This isn't a playground.

He scowled at Naruto.

Sasuke: Get lost.

Naruto: Not without Hinata.

Sasuke began to do several hand signs.

Sasuke: The Darkness will destory you.

Naruto stood defiantly.

Naruto: Sasuke. I'm not leaving without Hinata.

Sasuke finished his hand sign sequence.

Sasuke: Really? We'll see about that!

Then he took in a deep breath!

Sasuke: Fire style!: Giant Fireball Jutsu!

Naruto braced for the impact of the fireball and shut his eyes! There came a sudden pop sound and then a light humming. Nothing else happened. Naruto opened his eyes. To his shock Caboose stoo in front of him sheild raised and the spent bubble sheild lying on the floor.

Caboose: Naruto is not going anywhere! He is my friend!

Sasuke glared at the blue army private summoning the keyblade.

Sasuke: You'd betray your own team?

Church: He team kills like every other week.

Sasuke: Shut up. I'm the one you guys should be obeying!

Tucker: You know what? Fuck you! I'm going over to the side that doesn't treat me like the white man treated my ancestors!

He walked over to the still shocked Naruto.

Church: Tucker! Caboose! What the hell are you two doing?

Caboose: We're not betraying Master Chief. But we are not going to betray Naruto either.

Tucker ignite his energy sword.

Tucker: Yeah! What Caboose said!

Caboose: See Naruto has become a good friend to me. We watch movies together, rocked with the Sponge guy, and he even helps me when I hit my head.

Tucker: Yeah and he actually showed me that sometimes you have to be good to the chicks who dig you. And be an ass to the fangirls who want to rape you!

Caboose waved at Church.

Caboose: Church tell Master Chief I'm sorry.

Church: WHAT!?

Caboose: Because me and my sidekick Tucker are sticking with Naruto!

Church: Tucker!

Tucker shrugged.

Tucker: Sorry man. But I'd prefer the moron over the asshole.

Church: WAIT!

Everyone finally turned to Church. Church grabbed his sniper rifle and walked all the way over to Naruto's side of the room. He shrugged.

Church: You guys are right... for once. Besides, since when have we listened to orders anyway? All for one and one for all right?

Naruto smiled.

Naruto: Thanks guys.

He raised his kunia knife into a better grip, Church raised his sniper rifle, Tucker spun his sword, and Caboose went into a combat crouch!

Naruto: Sasuke, what you've got isn't real power!

Sasuke frowned but didn't lower his weapon.

Naruto: I know now I don't need the keyblade! I've got a better weapon! My heart!

Suddenly the Kunia knife began to glow! The keyblade began to shudder!

Sasuke: What the...?!

Naruto: Because my friends are with me, my friends are my power!

Then the keyblade vanished and the kunia knife morphed into the keyblade! Sasuke growled in anger summoning up his dark power! His clothes became jet black with many buckles and he drew out his katana! He raised the weapon into a better grip.

Sasuke: Your heart? What good will that weak thing do? How can a heart protect anything!

Then he lundged at Naruto and their blades meet! The battle was on! Tucker used the opening to try and attack Sasuke with the sword but Sasuke dove out of the way just in time! Caboose rushed him forcing Sasuke back further! Church fired off a full powered Frigra shot and Sasuke wasn't able to dodge it in time leaving him badly burned! Naruto leapt forward swinging the keyblade and froced Sasuke on the defence! Church, Tucker, and Caboose joined Naruto in his assault slowly tiring Sasuke out as he tried to beat all four of them at once!

But for the first time in a while Sasuke was losing a battle. Naruto knocked him into the fountain and he leapt into the air to avoid Naruto's finishing blow but he was now unable to dodge the nex strike! Church fired of a massive thunderga spell and Sasuke was hit by several lighting bolts! He nearly hit the ground when Caboose hit him with his sheild sending him lying into a wall where Tucker pinned him to the stones with his sword! But Sasuke knowing he was beat summoned up several heartless while he kicked Tucker to the ground and fled.

Naruto and his reunited friends easily defeated the heartless just in time for Inuyasha to arrive and witness the end of the battle. He smiled resting his word on his shoulder as Naruto finished off the last heartless.

Inuyasha: So your heart won this battle?

Naruto nodded.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that finishes off the chapter. Next time Naruto and the gang face off with Orochimaru beforeone final confilcct before all will be revealed and a sacrifice made. Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 18: Orochimaru AKA Micheal Jack

**Ranger24: Yeah I'm hoping to finish this up by the end of summer. So enjoy and then review.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Orochimaru AKA Micheal Jackson.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sasuke panted as he limped through the passages of Hollow Bastion. His heart pounded inside his chest as he struggled to breath.

Sasuke: How the hell did this happen? My heart feels likeits going to explode!

He slumped to the ground.

Sasuke: What is happening to me?

??:_ You opened yourself to darkness._

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see someone wearing a long black coat..

Sasuke: Who the hell are you?

??:_ It doesn't matter. Back there when you fought your friend his heart was stronger so the keyblade returned to him._

Sasuke: Are you saying I'm weak?

??: _Far from it. You showed no fear when you steppped through thr door to darkness. it held no feat for you._

The voice was cold and almost cynical.

??: _Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger._

Sasuke's breathing began to slow.

??:_ Let your heart, your being. Become darkness itself!_

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Orochimaru: WHAT THE HELL! Why isn't this working?

Orochimaru stood before the keyhole but it refused to allow a single heartless through. He ground his teeth in anger of being decieved.

Sasuke: So I say the way has revealed itself.

Orochimaru turned about to see Sasuke in his dark form holding a keyblade with a red hilt and black blade! Orochimaru's eyes widened.

Orochimaru: You? That blade...

Sasuke turned to Hinata who was still limp.

Sasuke: Unlock that door, the darkness will over whelm this world.

Orochimaru laughed.

Orochimaru: Like I care?

He made his down a flight of steps towards the chambers entrance.

Orochimaru: I must deal with the fools that challange us.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Naruto: No.

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Inuyasha: No.

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Tucker: No.

Caboose: Are we there yet?

Church: NO CABOOSE! WE ARE NOT THERE YET! AND IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL RIPE YOUR TOUNGE OUT!!

Everyone stared at the seething Church. Inuyasha grinned.

Inuyasha: I kinda like this guy.

Orochimaru: Really?

Everyone took a step back as the snake ninja appeared before them an evil smirk on his lips.

Tucker: Holy shit! It's Micheal Jackson! Keep him away from Naruto!

Orochimaru: I am not...

Tucker: Shut up Micheal Jackson!

Tucker steped forward igniting his energy sword!

Tucker: You're an insult to black people everywhere! So I'm gonna friggin kill you!

Orochimaru: I'm trying to tell you! I'm not Miecheal Jackson.

Naruto: Tucker I think he's telling the truth.

Tucker: Really? Well then be my guest to kick his ass.

Naruto grinned summoning the Keyblade.

Naruto: With pleasure.

Church raised his sniper rifle, Caboose switched his sheild on, and Inuyasha raised his massive fang shaped sword. Orochimaru summoned a snake and out of that snakes mouth came a long pail sword (WEAPON! NOT HIS YOU KNOW WHAT!!).

Orochimaru: Let's go then!

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto summoning two massive heartless with big sheilds to back him up! Naruto leapt at Orochimaru swinging the keyblade which was meet by Orochimaru's sword! Church and Caboose tangled with one of the sheild bearing heartless, while Inuyasha and Tucker took on the other!

Orochimaru tried to grab Naruto by the throat but instead he launched three snakes out of his arm at Naruto! They wrapped themselves around the keyblade making Naruto dropped the weapon to aviod being bitten! Inuyasha and Tucker quickly cut down the heartless they were fighting and ran to help Naruto!

Tucker: Hang on kid!

Orochimaru: Oh no you don't!

Orochimaru sent snakes flying their way but Inuyasha riased his sword and brought it down with a wave of energy!

Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!

The snakes were obliterate and Naruto grabbed his fallen weapon! He then struck Orochimaru across the chest sending the creepy Micheal Jackson wanna be back a few paces! The Tucker lundged at him but Orochimaru side stepped and Tucker fell on his face!

Tucker: Ow.

Meanwhile Caboose and Church were having a little trouble as all of Church's attacks failed to break through the sheild.

Church: God Damnit!

He fired another frigra shoot at the heartless but the spell failed to penetrate the sheild. Caboose just stood there futsing with his sheild.

Church: Why did I have to get stuck with the team killing... Wait a second...

He turned to Caboose ducking a fireball that the heartless countered with.

Church: He Caboose! See that heartless? He's on our team! You should help him!

Caboose: Okay!

Caboose pulled out a rocket launcher and blew the heartless up.

Caboose: Tucker did it.

The two of them joined the attack on Orochimaru who summoned up three massive snakes! Naruto had an anime sweat drop.

Naruto: You know the snakes are getting old.

Tucker: I think he's compensating for something.

Church: Let's just kill this pedophile already!

Church fired at one of the snakes heads with a blizzaga shot freezing itr while Tucker chucked a plasma grenade onto its face and blew it's head up. Inuyasha sliced off another snakes head with a swing of his sword! Naruto turned to Caboose.

Naruto: Caboose, I need a boost!

Caboose: Okay, You are a good person. And people say nice things about you.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

Naruto: Not a moral boost moron a physical one! I need to chop that last snakes head off so we can all beat up the pedophile.

Caboose: That snake is very high up. I don't think you are tall enough.

Naruto: Aww screw it.

Naruto force jumped into the air switching to his One with the force keyblade and slashed the snakes head in half! Orochimaru came tummbleing down to the ground! Naruto pulled out another summon gem he'd found wandering the castle.

Naruto: Okay lets see what you've got!

Out of the summon gem came... a tiny green lizard thing. Naruto had an anime sweat drop.

Naruto: Who the heck are you?

??: Oh hi my name's Dojo, what do you want kid?

Naruto: My name's Naruto, not kid. What can you do to help us kill that Pedophile over there?

He pointed at Orochimaru who Church was attempting to Melee.

Dojo: Nothing much, unless...

He hoped on Naruto's head!

Dojo: Get me in close kid!

Naruto ran at Orochimaru keyblade in hand while Dojo took in a long deep breath. Then Dojo loosed a massive stream of soot on Orochimaru who coughed and spluttered trying the breath through the cloud of black smoke!

Dojo: Okay kid he's all yours!

Naruto: Thanks! '

Dojo returned to his summon gem and Naruto swung under Orochimaru's arms! There were two loud cracks as both arms were broken Orochimaru screamed in agony and backed away panting.

Orochimaru: My arms! You bastard!

Naruto swung the keyblade onto his shoulder.

Naruto: You can stay here and die, or you can turn tail and run like a coward.

Orochimaru hissed in anger before running away into the darkness. Naruto gave a sigh of releif and slumped against a wall.

Naruto: Man, I'm glad thats over.

Church: Yeah tell me about.

Tucker: Hey guys don't we have some babes to save?

Naruto: We can wait five minutes. Caboose do you have the gatorade?

Caboose: Uh you see I kinda left it on the ship.

Naruto/Church: What!

Caboose: So who wants water?

Caboose held up three canteens hopefully. Naruto whacked him over the head with the keyblade.

* * *

**Scene switch to blood gulch. We see Naruto and Zuko cast members of Nukid's RVB parody Heroes vs villans.**

**Naruto: Hi everyone. I'm Naruto Uzamaki from the show that carries my first name.**

**Zuko: And I'm Zuko from Avatar the last airbender.**

**Naruto: Ever since the release of the season finale of avatar the last air bender things have gotten really hectic in the Avatar fan community.**

**Zuko: Yeah to all those fangirls out there reading this don't get your damn hopes up. I'm not doing any Zutara! If you haven't realized it yet Maiko and Kataang came out as the final major pairings at the end of the series.**

**Naruto: Hey you think thats bad? My show hasn't even ended yet and I'm still seeing all of this crap about me and Sasuke being together. Seriously fangirls, get a life if all you do is sit around and write Yaoi fics all day.**

**Enter Ranger, Caboose, Church, and Tucker.**

**Tucker: Hey what are you guys doing?**

**Naruto: Making a PSA.**

**Church: Hey thats our thing! And Zuko isn't even in this story!**

**Ranger24: Cough CH2 Cough!**

**Church: What?**

**Ranger smiled.**

**Ranger24: Yeah I finally have made my choice on who's being Roxas.**

**Zuko: Seriously? I get to be Roxas?**

**Ranger24: Yep. It took a while to make my descion.**

**Caboose: Oh boy! Mr. scary scar face gets to be in the next story!**

**Zuko glared at Caboose.**

**Zuko: Can I kill him?**

**Church: No we're saving him incase we need food.**

**Tucker: So why did you pick Emo scar face?**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Ranger24: I felt he was perfect for the role. Thats how I do it in all my other stories I decide who would be perfect for whatever role I give them.**

**Zuko: Wow thanks.**

**Ranger24: Your welcome. You're the only person I could think of with emotional problems, weilds two swords, and at many times appears to almost lack a heart.**

**Zuko: Hey!**

**Ranger24: Besides you and Naruto are nearly polar oppisites. You're dark, brooding, have mysterious intent, and you're Avatar's Anti hero. Naruto's hyper, stupid, and always doing the right thing.**

**Naruto: Are you trying to insult us?**

**Ranger24: No. But you had better hope that things don't get ugly with...**

**Suddenly the reds, Shadow the hedge hog, and the villans team go running past screaming at the top of their lungs. Ranger blinked in confusion.**

**Ranger24: What the hell?**

**Suddenly in the distance a massive group of fangirls appears.**

**Fangirls: Naruto/Zuko!**

**Naruto face palms.**

**Naruto: Oh for god's sake.**

**Suddenly Ranger begins to twitch.**

**Zuko: Uh oh.**

**Ranger yanks out his sword!**

**Ranger24: Must kill fangirls!**

**Ranger runs at the fangirls who pull out weapons!**

**Fangirls: For YAOI!**

**Ranger: FOR CANNON!!**

**Everyone of the blues along with Naruto and Zuko wince as they watch the terrible battle rage.**

**Naruto: Umm Read and review?**

**This PSA was brought to you by Fanfiction May Cry: Private fangirl/Shipper extermination. Call it now.**


	21. Chapter 19: Man of darkness

**Ranger24: Last update before I leave for Destin florida.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Man of darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Orochimaru limped his way up towards the hall where the princess of the heart were being kept.

Orochimaru: How? How can there be such a difference between our powers?

Sasuke: It's simple really.

Orochimaru looked up a glared at the young warrior who held the black keyblade at ease.

Sasuke: They're strong when they are united and thus you were defeated.

Orochimaru: I do not need to be patronized by you!

Naruto: Hey assholes!

Orochimaru turned about to see Naruto Tucker and Caboose at the entrance to the chamber weapons ready. Naruto hefted the keyblade a smirk on his face.

Naruto: So which one of you wants to go first?

Sasuke: How about him?

The to everyones shock Sasuke shoved the dark keyblade straight into Orochimaru's chest! Orochimaru cried out in pain as dark energy began to gather around the wound! Orochimaru's eyes grew wide as his whole body shook!

Orochimaru: What are you doing?!

Sasuke: This keyblade holds the power to unlock peoples hearts.

Church: Oh my god, he's a team killing fcktard.

Tucker: Yeah sorry Caboose now you're just the moron.

Caboose: I want a pony.

Sasuke twist the blade in the wound more dark energy flying out!

Sasuke: Open yourself to darkness! Become darkness itself!

Then he yanked the blade out and Orochimaru fell to his knees and turned into…

Naruto: OH MY GOD!

Micheal Jackson: I love all the little children!

The pedophilic king of pop ran after Naruto who was running for his life from the child molester!

Church: Tucker, now you can beat up Micheal Jackson.

Tucker: Alright. Time to die Mother fcker.

Tucker stepped forward.

Tucker: Hey Pedo!

The pedophile stopped in his tracks.

Tucker: Your momma so ugly Jabba the hut said Damn!

Micheal Jackson: Well you're momma's so ugly the prophet of truth killed himself at the phone!

Inuyasha had an anime sweat drop.

Inuyasha: What the hell are they doing?

Naruto: Yo Momma fight!

Tucker squared off with Micheal Jackson!

Tucker: Yo momma so stupid she went to Bangkok to get a tie fighter!

Micheal Jackson: Yo momma so fat Ben Kenobi said that's no moon! That's yo momma!

Tucker: Yo momma so ugly that they wouldn't let her into a costume contest because they wouldn't take pro's!

Micheal Jackson: Yo momma so ugly she put the ugh in uggnot!

Naruto: Why are they using star wars yo Momma jokes?

Tucker: Yo momma so ugly she turned medusa to stone!

Micheal Jackson: Yeah… well… Yo momma so stupid she thought a lightsaber had fewer calories!

Naruto/Church/Caboose: Booo.

Tucker: Yo momma so ugly she made an onion cry!

Micheal Jackson: NO!!

Micheal Jackson melts into a puddle of homo. Naruto scratches his forehead.

Naruto: Hey, where'd Sasuke go?

Church: Guess he ran off.

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: Well lets go find him, knock some sense into him, and save the world.

Caboose: Just like super man!

Church: No Caboose, because none of us is gay, and none of us is from krypton.

They made their way along the lengthy and annoying passages all the way to the chamber where the princess of the heart were being kept in some kind of freaky cryo stasis.

Tucker: Dude look at all of the chicks!

Church: Tucker not now!

Inuyahsa: Kagome!

Inuyasha came to a halt in front of the same woman that heartless turned into to trick him earlier. Naruto glanced about he noted Sam, Wanda, and a couple of other chicks whom he mostly didn't recognize.

Naruto: What the heck is up with them?

Caboose: I think they are sleeping. We should not wake them up. I once woke Tex up and she start to beat me up with a beer bottle.

Naruto: Caboose I think she might have been having a hang over.

Caboose: Well she wasn't hanging over anything I could see.

Naruto shook his head.

Naruto: It's an expression dipshit.

Church: So we go up and seal the keyhole thing you stay here and see about waking the girls up?

Inuyasha nodded.

Naruto: Alright lets go kick some ass!

The heroes ran up the steps towards the giant heartless making machine, but Caboose tripped on his own feet and fell down the stairs. Church glanced over his shoulder at his moronic comrade but kept running until they reached the top of the steps to find Hinata lying on the floor parallel to the keyhole.

Naruto: Hinata!

He rushed over to her not noticing if anyone else was there. He set the keyblade down and lifted her head into his arms. She did not move or stir she merely lay there, silent and lifeless. Naruto shook her.

Naruto: Hinata! Hinata wake up! What the heck is wrong with you?

Church: Hey Naruto, the keyhole remember?

Sasuke: It is useless.

Everyone jumped, except Hinata of course. Standing by the heartless making machine was Sasuke dark keyblade in hand. He turned to them and smirked.

Sasuke: So the fool couldn't stop you? He failed to notice the darkness away at him. A fiting end for such a fool.

Naruto glared at him eyes wary.

Naruto: Who are you?

Sasuke laughed, it sounded like screeching bats.

Sasuke: It is I, Andrew, the Seeker of darkness and Chaos!

Church did a double take and Tucker lowered his sword.

Church: Wait? The same Andrew from the report?

Tucker: Holly shit! Sasuke's being possessed!

Naruto grabbed the fallen keyblade!

Naruto: Who ever you are let Sasuke go! Give him his heart back!

Sasuke/Andrew: First you must give the princess back her heart.

He raised a hand and did a beckoning motion! Naruto felt a sudden pang in his chest as though something was being ripped out! He fell to his knees dropping the keyblade!

Church: Naruto!

Naruto gasped for breath.

Naruto: What the hell did you just do?!

Sasuke/Andrew: Don't you see yet? The princess heart rests within you.

Naruto: Hinata's a princess?

Church: Wait so he's got her heart?

Sasuke/Andrew: The keyhole will not be complete without her heart. Now please hold still while I rip it out.

He made his way towards Naruto. Church moved to block him but was blasted away by some sort of barrier! Tucker panicked and jumped down the stairs to avoid a similar fate. Andrew raised the keyblade into the air over Naruto's head!

Sasuke/Andrew: Now hold still!

Suddenly Naruto felt, more than heard, a familiar voice shout out inside of him!

Hinata:_ Naruto!_

With one deft move Naruto grabbed the keyblade and intercepted Andrew's swing! He glared at his enemy all fear or hesitation gone!

Naruto: Forget it! There's no way you're taking Hinata's heart!

Then he shoved Andrew off and went into his fighting stance. Andrew raised the dark keyblade to counter.

Sasuke/Andrew: Never the less I shall release you princess.

Naruto: Over my dead body!

And with that Naruto charged his opponent and swung a powerful two handed blow at him which Andrew blocked before he back handed Naruto across the face! Naruto hit the ground and rolled to his feet quickly regaining his footing. Andrew made several hand signs before bringing his hand down to his side. Sparks of electrical energy gather at the tips of his index and middle finger! Then he charged Naruto!

Sasuke/Andrew: _Chidori!_

Naruto raised the keyblade just in time to block the attack! He was still forced back by the immense force of the blow. He recovered quickly and counter with a swing which connected with Andrew's hip! His enemy cursed but then Naruto hit him in the gut with the tip of the keyblade and then began hammering him with blow after blow slowly forcing his possessed friend back with each stroke of his keyblade.

But then Andrew countered with a slash of the dark keyblade which struck Naruto across the face and he was sent spiraling to the floor a trail of blood running down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. The Dark being then kicked Naruto in the gut! Naruto cursed as he felt his possessed friends foot connect with his stomach! Then Andrew kicked him into air before kick him in the chest to the end of the platform!!

Naruto coughed up a glob of blood and rose turned himself over to find Andrew standing over him with the tip of the dark keyblade at his throat! Andrew smirked and began to make for the finishing blow but then Naruto countered. With one sweeping kick he sent Andrew sprawling the ground and rose to his feet! Andrew rose to his feet only for Naruto to strike him upside the head with the keyblade catapulting him into the air before Naruto leapt up to meet him and brought the keyblade down in one final finishing blow across the stomach!

Andrew vanished, the dark keyblade clattered to the ground, and the barrier keeping Church, Tucker, and Caboose out fell. The three of them rushed over to the thoroughly exhausted Naruto. Church thumped him on the back.

Church: That was fcking awesome!

Caboose: Hey where did the scary person go?

Naruto sighed and pulled himself to his feet.

Naruto: We have to seal the keyhole.

They gathered about the keyhole and Naruto raised the keyblade to the keyhole. Nothing happened.

Tucker: Is that thing broken?

Naruto: Why would it be broken?

Tucker: Well you did kind get it hit with a guy packing a fist made of lighting.

Caboose: The keyhole isn't finished because Hinata's heart is not free. So Naruto can't seal it with the keyblade.

Church pulled out a note pad.

Church: August second, today was a good day for Caboose.

Caboose: I like cookies.

Church: Scratch that.

Naruto groaned.

Naruto: Well what do we do now?

Then he eyed the dark keyblade.

Naruto: A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder….

He made his way over to the malevolent weapon.

Church: Uh Naruto what the hell are you doing?

Naruto picked it up and tossed Church his own keyblade. Church suddenly realized what was going on.

Church: Wait Naruto! Don't!

Naruto smiled raising the dark keyblade.

Naruto: You guys can handle the rest.

Church: Don't!

Tucker: Don't do it kid! They have counseling for this kinda thing!

Then Naruto plunged the dark keyblade into his chest. Everything happened so quickly, seven golden orbs fluttered out of Naruto's chest. Each one of these golden orbs made their way towards a corresponding princess. Hinata's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Naruto's heart begin to leave his body! Her eyes grew wide with horror and she ran over to him as the dark keyblade vanished. She had only just reached him when he dissolved into golden dust.

Church: Naruto come back!

Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

Hinata: Naruto… Why?

Caboose: Naruto! Why did you have to go! I didn't want him to turn into sparkly dust! He was my friend!

Andrew: You have awakened at last princess.

Everyone whirled around to see a tall man with silver hair, pail skin, and yellow eyes standing next to the now fully formed keyhole. He wore a strange Metal clothe mesh shirt, black jeans, and a rusty brown cloak. He smirked at them as the morning heroes took a step or two back.

Church: Andrew?

He ignored Church's voice though focusing on Hinata.

Andrew: The keyhole is now complete. Because of that boys affection for you the worlds are doomed. You fool all played right into my hand.

Church: You bastard!

Caboose: Give us back Naruto!

Tucker: Yeah or I'll use my sword on you!

Andrew laughed coldly drawing a sword that looked like a demonic wing.

Andrew: Please! None of you could even scratch me! The keyhole is now complete, you have served your purpose, and now you'll all die.

Church, Tucker, and Caboose readied their weapons stepping between Andrew and Hinata! But as the Villain began to walk forward a burst of light blocked him!

Sasuke: _No! I won't let you use me like this!_

Andrew: Ugh.

The light solidified into Sasuke who had his arms out stretched blocking Andrew!

Hinata: Sasuke!

Sasuke: _Run! I can't hold him forever! The heartless are coming!_

Church: And that's our queue to leave!

With that he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and the blues ran for it!

Andrew glared at Sasuke.

Andrew: I'm surprised you can put up such a fight in this state, but this is my body now.

With a swipe of his sword he brushed Sasuke aside. Behind him now mustered dozens of heartless ready to destroy the world.

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh crap the shit has hit the fan. **


	22. Chapter 20: I won't say good bye

**Ranger24: Yeah been I while but I want this done before the end of august.**

* * *

Chapter 20: I won't say good bye.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hinata, Church, Caboose, and Tucker ran full speed through the castle dodgeing any heartless that challenged them as the entire place began to shake.

Hinata: What do we do now?

Church: Hell if I know! Let's get back to Sheila and then the hell out of here!

The ran into the room were Naruto faced Sasuke in battle over the keyblade.

Hinata: What's going to happen to this world?

Church did not respond.

Caboose: We have to seal the keyhole thing. But we can't, not without Naruto.

Tucker: Yep Caboose is depressed.

Hinata: How can you tell?

Tucker: He spelled Naruto's name right.

At that moment a single shadow heartless leapt down to them. Church raised his sniper rifle.

Church: Oh boy did you pack a bad time to show up! I'm going to kick you're fcking ass!

HE melee attacked the heartless which fell to the ground before getting back up. Church cursed loading in regular sniper rounds.

Church: Little cocksucker.

He fired one shot which missed terribly.

Church: Fck!

Hinata suddenly noticed something about the little bugger. She took a cautious step forward.

Hinata: Naruto?

Everyone was silent for about five seconds.

Church/Tucker: WHAT THE FCK?!

Hinata bent down for a closer look.

Hinata: Yep it's Naruto.

Church: How the hell can you tell?

Hinata: Well….

At that moment a dozen other heartless surrounded them.

Church: Fck!

Tucker ingited his sword, while Caboose switched on his shield, and Hinata moved to cover Naruto's heartless!

Hinata: They're not going to win this!

Church: Attack!

The blues charged the heartless but three broke through and leapt at Hinata who wrapped her arms around Naruto's heartless!

There was a flash of light and all of the heartless were destroyed. Church, Tucker, and caboose turned to see Naruto reformed in human body his arms around Hinata.

Naruto: Thanks.

Hinata blushed.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile Inuyasha and the princess of the heart were gathered infront of the heartless making machine and the keyhole.

Inuyasha: So let me get this straight, without the kid we're in serious trouble because he's got the magic key that can save the whole universe?

Sam: In a nutshell yes.

Wanda: Without the keyblader we can't seal the keyhole and we can't hold back the darkness alone…

Naruto: What's this about me not being around?

Everyone whirled around to see Naruto, keyblade in hand. Behind him were Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Hinata were right behind him. Wanda blinked.

Wanda: Wow, call that lucky.

Naruto stepped towards the keyhole… At that moment a massive heartless came out of the keyhole!

Naruto: OH SHIT!!

Caboose: Running time!

Everyone ran for cover ass the heartless stomped furiously! Naruto turned to the blues.

Naruto: Come on guys we can take this thing!

Church: Are you fcking insane!?

Naruto: You want to sit here and die?

Tucker: Right, risk our lives against a giant monster or stay in cover… I'll take choice number two.

Naruto: Oh come on! Don't be a bunch of babies.

Naruto leapt out of cover and charge at the heartless!

Church: Don't be a hero kid!

Tucker: Yeah! You aren't the best at that.

Cid: Cid cannon mark II!

Suddenly there was a blast of light and the heartless exploded! Naruto blinked in surprise.

Naruto: What the….?

He turned around to see Cid, Leon, Areith, Yuffie, DM, and Chibi standing on the stairs. Yuffie waved at Tucker who waved back.

Naruto: What are you guys doing here?

Cid: Taking back our home!

Naruto: What?

Darkmagicainmon: We're just along for the ride.

Chibi: This place is a dump.

Naruto: Would someone please explain whats going on?!

Leon: Shouldn't you seal the keyhole first?

Naruto sighed swung the keyhole over his shoulder. A beam of light shot from the keyblade's tip and sealed the keyhole.

Naruto: Now would you explain?

Chibi: What's the magic word?

Naruto groaned.

Naruto: Please.

Leon: Well I guess you should have figured it out by now. We didn't always live in traverse town. This place was once our home.

Tucker and Yuffie began to creep off.

Areith: Years ago Orochimaru and the heartless attacked and we were forced to flee.

Church: HEY!

Tucker and Yuffie came to a halt.

Church: Get your asses back here.

Tucker and Yuffie made their way back over to the group both grumbling.

Leon: Okay so you know how we said Andrew was our ruler?

Naruto nodded.

Naruto: Yes.

Leon: Turns out he's the one who unleashed the heartless. Orochimaru just moved in.

Areith: Right place at the right time.

Naruto: So he betrayed you guys?

Church: Hey, where'd he go anyways?

Chibi shrugged.

Chibi: My guess would be the darkness itself.

Caboose: So he's hiding in my shadow!

Everyone had an anime sweat drop as Caboose paniced.

Chibi: No I meant the realm of darkness.

Caboose: Oh good. I was almost afraid a moment ago.

Naruto: Well then let's go stop him.

Leon: One catch kid.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: What?

Leon sighed and the other's looked uncomfortable.

Leon: When you shut the keyhole of darkness and restore the worlds to the way they were before the heartless started attacking…

Caboose: Oh I know! All of the worlds will be separated, and we will be very sad. Because we won't be able to stop by for cookies.

Leon blinked.

Leon: Wow. Caboose actually got it right.

Chibi: It's probably not a good thing.

Caboose: I want a cookie.

Naruto: Wait so you mean we won't be able to see you guys ever again?

Leon nodded.

Leon: We may never meet again, but we'll never forget eachother.

Areith: We're all connected now.

Naruto sighed.

Naruto: Well I guess we'd better do this guys.

Church: Yeah good bye guys.

Caboose: Good bye Leon, Areith, Chibi, Darkmagicmon.

Darkmagicainmon: Darkmagicainmon.

Naruto: Bye.

Hinata: I'm not saying good bye.

Record scratach. Naruto turned to Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata you're not coming!

Hinata: Why not?

Naruto: Umm… It's not safe.

Hinata: We got this far by sticking together though.

Naruto suddenly noticed everyone from traverse town was smirking or having that look that just tells you they have idea's.

Naruto: Look it's just that were going to be in a lot of trouble and I don't want you to get hurt.

Hinata sighed.

Hinata: Fine.

She pulled out the charm she'd made the day before the attack on the village.

Hinata: Take this for good luck. Don't lose it!

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Naruto, Church, Tucker, and Caboose were making their way back to the Pelican now. Naruto was silent looking down at Hinata's charm. He was just hoping they didn't get stranded in the relamn of darkness. He hardly noticed when he bumped into Church.

Naruto: What is it?

Then he saw that they were in the same chamber were they faced down Orochimaru. Standing at the far end baring the exit was a tall figure in a black coat.

Naruto: Holy shit! Ringwraith!

Church: Wrong story Naruto.

Naruto stepped forward and summoned the keyblade.

Naruto: Who are you?

The figure did not speak words they could hear but they heard his words in their minds.

??: _I have no name._

Naruto: Okay…

??: _Let us see if you are worthy of the keyblade._

Suddenly the figure shot forward and, to everyone's surprise, passed right through Naruto! Naruto fell to the ground in shock! The figure then returned to his orginal position! Naruto raised the keyblade and the blues armed there weapons!

Naruto: You want a fight then let's go!

Naruto charged the figure who leapt into the air and flipped over Naruto! Church fired off several frigra shots but the figure summoned up strange barriers against the blasts! He landed and turned to face them. Caboose charged him with his shield but the figure summoned up to strange looking swords and knock Caboose to the ground. Tucker lunged at him with his sword but the figure side steped and Tucker fell over Caboose!

Naruto sent a blizzidagra blast the figures way but the figure summoned a barrier which stopped the blast!

Church: Thundraga shot!

The figure was thrown of balance by the barrage of lightning! Then Naruto struck the figure across the chest with the keyblade then continued hammering him, forcing him back with strike after strike until he was back in his starting position!

But then to Naruto's surprise the figure struck him back with his swords powerfully! Naruto was sent rolling back to his starting position! Church, Tucker, and Caboose formed up to support Naruto as the young keyblader got to his feet.

The figure suddenly desummoned his swords and charged up a blast of dark energy! Then he hurled the energy at Naruto who swung the keyblade against it and sent the blast flying into the ceiling blowing a hole in the roof. Naruto panted but wasn't willing to give ground.

??: _You are strong but now you are only half. Next time we fight come at full strength._

Naruto: Wait who are you!?

??:_ I told you my name does not matter._

Then the figure vanished and Naruto shivered.

* * *

**Ranger24: Mysterious ain't he? Next time Naruto and the blues begin their final battle!**


	23. Chapter 21: The realm of Darkness

**Ranger24: Finally near the end of this story.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Realm of darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Everyone was gathered on the bridge of the dawn, Johnson turned to them a stern look on his face.

Johnson: This is probably a one way trip so we can't risk Sheila except for an exfil.

Naruto: So how do we get down there?

Johnson gave an evil smile.

Johnson: Oh I have a way.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Sasuke moved slowly through the black and empty land about him. He didn't know how long he'd been here only that he hated this strip of hell. He groaned with exhaustion and sat down on the dark ground.

Sasuke: How could I have been such an idiot?

No one answered him. He was alone in the darkness.

Sasuke: Hinata, Naruto. I'm so sorry. Now I'm done.

Then a strong but gravely voice spoke out of the darkness.

??: Not yet.

Sasuke turned about to see a large armored figure making his way over to him. It wore armor like Church, Caboose, and Tucker's but it was a worn olive green. Over it's shoulder was a large object, a weapon of some sort.

??: You may have lost the battle for your body but your heart couldn't be conquered. And you still have a chance to help out. To close the door to darkness you need two hearts and two keys.

Sasuke frowned.

Sasuke: Who are you?

??: Master Chief petty officer, Spartan 117, John.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Back on the dawn Naruto and Tucker were in the hanger saying good bye to Sheila.

Sheila: Good luck boys, have a safe journey. I packed you all lunches for the trip.

Tucker: Thanks Sheila, that was nice of you.

Naruto: Not really, all mine had in it was motor oil and brake fluid.

Sheila: Make sure to wash your exhaust pipes every day.

Naruto: Hey Tucker how are we supposed to get down to the relam of darkness anyways?

Ten minutes later…

Naruto: THIS IS FCKING INSANE!!

Naruto was crammed into a tiny drop pod rocketing towards the world of darkness. About his pod were three others carrying Church, Tucker, and Caboose down. The pod buffeted as it hit air pockets after possibly one of the worst experiences of Naruto's life the pod touched down with a bag and the door blasted off.

Naruto fell flat on his face every muscle in his body shaking. Tucker, Church, and Caboose came out of their pods in similar states. Caboose took a few shaky steps forward.

Caboose: I'm okay, I'm okay…

He fell flat on his face.

Caboose: I'm not okay.

Church's radio suddenly wined to life.

Johnson: _You guys there? Over._

Church groaned and leaned against his pod.

Church: Barely.

Johnson: _Well that's something (STATIC) you. _

Church: Say again? You're breaking up.

Johnson: _Having radio problems. (STATIC) get a clear signal. (STATIC) on your own._

Church: Understood.

Naruto struggled to his feet a gazed about him. They were on an island in a shallow lake. The sky was a dark purple and the ground beneath them was pink. Several other rocky pillar's were scattered across the lake. Naruto could see the shore though. Tucker walked up beside him.

Tucker: Man what a dump.

Caboose was back on his feet now.

Caboose: Is this what's left of the worlds attacked by the spooky shadow things?

Naruto: Well these worlds will be restored if we beat Andrew right?

Church: I think so.

Naruto frowned.

Naruto: But what'll happen to this world and us?

Church was silent. To everyone's surprise it was Caboose who answered.

Caboose: Oh! Maybe because it's a heartless world it'll just vanish and we'll return home!

Naruto scratched his head.

Naruto: I guess that makes sense.

Church: Okay so where do we go from here?

Naruto smirked summoning the keyblade with Hinata's luck charm on the end. Oathkeeper fluttered through their minds.

Naruto: We dive into the most dangerous place and cut our way from there.

With that they made their way to the shore. In some places the were forced to swim the water which was icy cold, in others they force jumped from one of the rock pillar's to the next. After about five minutes they reached the shore.

As Naruto's sandals meet the dark sand of the beach a horde of heartless suddenly sprang up! A mass of shadows, Wyverns, shadow balls, and strange heartless like the shadows but with thicker arms and they were taller. There had to be nearly a hundred of the creature swarming about the heroes!

Tucker: Call me crazy but I'd say every where's dangerous!

Naruto: Charge!

The blues drew out their weapons as Naruto charged the heartless and the battle was joined! Naruto cut dozens down with the keyblade. Caboose charged through the lines of heartless using his shield as a battering ram. Church fired off every powerful spell in his arsenal freezing, burning, and electrocuting the heartless! Tucker struck targets of opportunity with his sword and picked off others with his pistol.

The fighting dragged on and on. For every heartless they killed three more sprang up. After what seemed like hours the last heartless was slain by a stroke of Naruto's keyblade. The blues panted with exhaustion and Caboose lay on the ground. Naruto himself was exhausted but he still wanted to go on.

Naruto: Take five guys.

They rested trying to recover their strength. Naruto waited until the five minutes was up before they pushed on. After several small skirmishes with more heartless they arrived at a strange door standing against no wall. Naruto frowned and opened the door. Then he gasped.

Naruto: This is…. The village.

He was in the village; it was empty of people though he stared about in silence. The blues followed him through the door as he made his way through the silent streets. They made their way out of the town, into forest, and to the shores of the river.

Church: So this where you live?

Naruto: Yes.

Andrew: Look at this place.

Everyone whirled around to see Sasuke in his dark armor staring at the river. He spoke however in Andrew's voice.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Andrew: For the heart seeking freedom this small world is a prison. So this boy stepped through the door to darkness and brought this world it's doom.

Naruto summoned the keyblade to his hand.

Naruto: Let Sasuke go!

Sasuke suddenly transformed into Andrew, bloody brown cloak flowing in an unfelt breeze.

Andrew: It is useless. Your voice cannot reach him.

Naruto glared.

Naruto: Then get the hell out of his body.

Andrew laughed; it sounded more like chattering bats.

Andrew: No I kind of like it.

He sent out a blast of dark energy and the forest around them was suddenly eaten away by darkness! Andrew grew large absorbing the dark energy! The brown cloak recede and two black angel wings sprouted from his back! His arms were barred and his eyes were bloody red! His skin became even paler than before and his hair grew long and smooth. In his hand was raised a massive sword shaped like a demonic wing!

Andrew: Welcome to the endless abyss. Where in there is no light. For darkness is every hearts true home. Only the seven hearts of the seven princess are pure but bring doom when they are gathered. You have come so far but still understand nothing.

Naruto saw a large white door.

Andrew: There is the heart of all the worlds. Kingdom Hearts! A relam of darkness were all hearts are born. Every light must fad! All must return to darkness!

Then Naruto felt the floor give from beneath him and he and the blues fell!

Tucker: SHIT!

Church: FCK!

Caboose: This isn't good is it?

Tucker/Church: SHUT UP CABOOSE!

Andrew summoned up a black vortex beneath them and the blues were sucked in! Naruto panicked helpless against the darkness. Then a voice rang out in his head.

Sasuke: Giving up already? Come on Naruto!

Naruto then gathered his power and using the force shot back up to face Andrew keyblade in hand.

Naruto: I'm not going down without a fight!

Andrew: It is foolish the keyblade alone cannot stop the darkness!

Then Andrew swung the massive sword at him! Naruto flew under its stroke and went straight at Andrew's face! He swung the keyblade with a mighty heave and slashed at the dark being's face! The blow seemed to do little but shake him up a bit. Andrew laughed swat Naruto aside!

Naruto spun out of control but righted himself. He didn't have the strength alone to take Andrew down. He suddenly dove at the black vortex. When he reached it he slashed at the vortex with keyblade and the vortex burst flinging out Church, Tucker, and Caboose. Caboose instantly righted himself with the force and Tucker grabbed Church by the arm to keep the flightless blue from falling to his death.

Naruto: Come on guys! Join the party!

They shot up towards Andrew who sent blasts of dark energy to try and intercept them but they were to small. Church fired spells as they flew up shaking Andrew up a little more. When they reached Andrew's head Naruto attacked with the keyblade while Caboose smashed in from the side with his shield! Tucker held Church and the sniper fired spells into Andrew's eyes! The massive villain howled in pain! Naruto dove in and slashed him across face and the giant fell back.

Naruto: Kick ass!

Caboose: We win!

Church: Yeah suck it!

Tucker: How'd you like that mother fcker?

Then Andrew rose to his feet, blood dripped down his face. He gasped with pain turning to the massive door.

Tucker: This guy doesn't know when to give up.

Andrew: KINGDOM HEARTS! Fill me, with the power of darkness!

The door creaked open and a thin black mist floated out. Naruto suddenly shot forward.

Naruto: You're wrong! I've been through a lot in my journey and seen a lot. Sure there's darkness in hearts but deep down there's a light that won't ever go out! I know now that Kingdom Hearts is light!

Then the doors swung open fully and outburst a stream of blinding white light! Andrew cried out in pain and surprise as he was engulfed by the light!

Andrew: Light! How? So… warm…

Then as the light faded Andrew was gone. Naruto watched as the light receded.

Naruto: I guess that's what's in every heart.

Tucker: You know that speech of yours was kind of gay.

Naruto: Up yours.

They landed on the small patch of land where the door stood. Naruto rolled up his sleeve's.

Naruto: Alright let's close this thing and go home.

The blues and Naruto threw themselves at the door heaving and pushing trying to get it close. But they weren't even moving the damn thing! It didn't even budge. Caboose's great strength wasn't even enough. Beads of sweat ran down Naruto's neck and Caboose and Tucker were venting their armor drops of water sliding out.

Church: How heavy is this door?!

Suddenly he heard a rustling sound on the other side. He glanced through the small opening in the door and saw to his horror a massive group of heartless heading towards them!

Church: SON OF A BITCH!! PUSH DAMNIT!!

Naruto: It won't budge!

Sasuke: I'm not letting you give up yet!

Suddenly Naruto saw Sasuke's hands wrapped on the side of the door.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Don't just stand there push!!

They pushed and pulled from both sides. The door was slowly closing but the heartless were drawing near!

Church: We're screwed!

Tucker: I'm to young to die!

Suddenly there was a blast of light and the booming of gun fire. Church, Tucker, and Caboose glanced over the sides of a door and all three gasped.

Church/Tucker: Master Chief?

Caboose: Faster Beef?

Naruto whacked Caboose over the head with the keyblade. All of the heartless were destroyed and there stood the armored Master Chief a golden version of Naruto's base keyblade in one hand, in the other was an assault rifle.

Master Chief: Get ready to close the door!

Naruto suddenly realized what Chief was saying. Sasuke was closing the door from their end and Chief would lock it. He and the blues would close this side and then he would have to lock it.

Naruto: But what about you guys.

Master Chief: We'll be fine! Just seal the door!

Sasuke: Naruto. Take care of Hinata.

Naruto nodded and pushed harder than ever. The door was close to being closed and Sasuke's hands were removed from the edges. Then Naruto and the blues closed the door with a silent hiss. Then Naruto and the blues took a couple steps back and gathered power at the tip of the keyblade.

On the other side Master Chief raised his own keyblade and gathered power at its tip. Then as one they lowered their weapons towards the door and two blasts of light shot from them and the door began to dissolve from the bottom up into tiny specs of light. Naruto watched them float away a hard feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that's the end of the chapter. Next time I wrap this whole thing up. Read and review.**


	24. Epilouge: A last promise

**Ranger24: And here's the epilogue. 'Bout damn time I finished this one.**

* * *

Epilouge: A last promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Naruto sighed and turned away from where the door once stood. Then he blinked in surprise! Standing a short way away was Hinata looking confused.

Naruto: Hinata!

He ran over to her and she finally noticed him.

Hinata: Naruto?

Just as he reached her the ground shook! He grabbed onto her hand as the earth spilt. The two halves began moving away from each other!

Naruto: Hinata, I'm always with you remember! I'll come back!

Hinata had tears forming in her eyes they were struggling to even hold together.

Hinata: I know you will!

Then their hands broke apart and the two halves moved away from each other. Hinata threw out her hand trying to grab him again but he was moving away to fast. Tears dripped down her face as he vanished into the darkness.

Then suddenly a shower of golden lights shot into the sky! Then several began to rain down about her and in flashes of light trees burst into life about her! A river formed near her feet and a familiar water fall burst into existence filling the river with fresh fuel. It was the river by the village.

She looked up. The sky was still dark with scattered stars. Then suddenly hundreds of fresh ones brust into existence filling the sky with light.

Hinata: The worlds are returning.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

The next day she wandered into the cave behind the waterfall. It looked much the same as it did when she last visited. As she wandered past the now shut door she saw the old carving she and Naruto had done of their faces. She blinked in surprise to see the one of Naruto holding out a papou to her.

She smiled a tear trikling down her face before she added to the carving. Her holding a papou to him. She knew he would be back.

**CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH**

Meanwhile on an unknown world our four heroes made their way down a long white pathed road. All about them were green fields until the horizon. Church sighed and glanced up at the sky of few clouds.

Church: So… What the hell do we do now?

Naruto shrugged.

Naruto: We have to find Sasuke and Master Chief.

Tucker: Yeah until the author finds some more members for organization XIII.

Naruto: Tucker, don't break the forth wall.

Tucker: Well it's true.

Caboose: Hey look!

Standing far ahead of them on the road was the Arbiter, Andy in his hands.

Church/Tucker/Naruto: Arbiter?

Church: Wait? Where have you been the whole story?

Andy: Hey shit head's got another message from Chief for you.

Naruto took a step forward.

Naruto: Have you seen him?

Arbiter: There is little time I have much to do. Farewell.

Then Arbiter ran off up the road.

Naruto: Hey wait up!

Then Naruto, Church, Tucker, and Caboose ran after the alien and the talking bomb as Andy played Master Chief's Message.

Master Chief: _Remember Naruto, you will be the one to open the door._

THE END

* * *

**Ranger24: Well that's another story finished up. Stay tuned for a special trailer. Thank you for reading. Read and review.**

**PS This story was primarily written to make fun of Kingdom hearts, which does at times sound rather gay. But AXEL AND ROXAS ARE NOT GAY YOU FCKING FANGIRLS!! **


	25. Trailer: II

Ranger24: I had trouble getting everything from the second game trailer down so I wrote my own

**Ranger24: I had trouble getting everything from the second game trailer down so I wrote my own. **

Trailer: Rain.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Over a dark brooding city of sky scrappers rain clouds gathered. In the streets a single figure in a black coat looked up as thunder rolled. He wore a hood concealing his facial features. Only a few stray strands of black hair and a patch of irritated red skin over the left eye could be seen.

A flash of light a village covered in a strange glowing mist can be seen.

I

Rain drops began to fall and then began to pool as the figure entered a large plaza. The ground about him began to writhe and out of the darkness emerged hundreds of Neo Shadow heartless. They surround the figure.

Another flash of light on an African mountain covered in jungles..

2

The figure drew out not one, but two keyblades! One was Oathkeeper and another black one!

An ancient Chinese style Temple can be seen in the sunrise.

III

The figure hacked and slashed at the heartless that attacked him. They came at him as many as they could but they were no match for him. Three leapt into the air and the figure hurled the black keyblade at them and destroyed them in succession before returning to his hand like a boomerang.

Hollow Bastion can be seen with lots of construction equipment about it.

4

The figure was slowly backing away from the hordes of heartless. He glanced up suddenly at the skyscraper behind him.

The Andrew reports flashed past.

V

Standing atop the Skyscraper was a figure with black hair wearing a similar black coat.

The leaf village can be seen in a brief flash.

6

The figure now revealed himself to have a black clothe tied around his eyes.

Hundreds of heartless are gathered around a strange black spire.

VII

The one with the keyblades retreated towards the skyscraper killing any heartless that got in his way but he ignored the rest.

A strange dark cathedral can be seen with a massive white statue.

8

The one with keyblades got footing on the skyscraper and began to run up the side.

The tournament arena can be seen in ruins.

IX

The one with the keyblades begins cutting up every heartless that attempted to stop him! The other made his way to the edge of the roof.

A strange figure wearing a green cloak can be seen sitting at a computer terminal.

10

The figure on the roof jumped down off the roof and fell down towards the other!

A decrepit old manor can be seen with a locked gate in an endless sun set.

XI

The one with the keyblades hurled the black keyblade up at the falling figure who caught the weapon in his hand.

A great white castle can be seen with a massive heart shaped moon.

12

The two figures past one another, the one with Oathkeeper glanced at the other in confusion.

A large figure with a golden keyblade leaps down revealing the reflective golden orange face plate.

XIII

Naruto can be seen looking asleep as his body seems to fly towards the distant leaf village.

Crossover Hearts… II… 

Coming this winter.

**Ranger24: Yeah and don't expect Chain of memories until at earliest late September. Thank you for reading, Review please.**


End file.
